The Sunset
by 4BlOnDiE4
Summary: Lily just broke up with her boyfriend. She is sitting by the lake sulking until the last expected person comes and comforts her.... James Potter
1. Chapter 1

Lily sat beside the lake. She looked out onto it, wondering why all the bad things seemed to happen to her. She had been dating this boy for four months. Four long months. But it all ended when she walked in on him with another girl. Lily had truly thought that she was in love.

"Love? What is love?" Lily murmured to herself.

"It's something that happens when you deeply care for someone else." James said as he walked up beside Lily, "Mind if I sit here."

Lily looked up at him, shocked. She had never heard anyone coming. "I guess not." Lily turned her gaze back to the lake.

"That Logan guy wasn't good enough for you, you know." James articulated.

Lily looked at him, "What?"

"You were too good for him. If it had of been me with you, I would have taken every day for granted." James announced, "But that's just me."

The two sat there, in comfortable silence, both enjoying the peacefulness of the other. Neither had been in the others company before without yelling at each other. Sitting there, together made them have this feeling of completeness.

"Thanks James." Lily whispered.

James looked at Lily stunned.

"What?" Lily laughed.

"Yo..You just called me James..."

"Oh...I...I did?"

"Yep!" James smiled. "Ha. I know you couldn't resist me for that long." James jumped up and started dancing. Lily was beside herself with laughter.

"It...haha...was...haha...an...haha...accident."

"Nope! You meant to do it. You just can't resist any more."

"James. Stop. Stop!" Lily reached up and grabbed his sleeve pulling him back down beside her. He sat down again, still with a huge smile.

"So do you feel better now?" He asked looking back at Lily. Her head was turned looking out into the now sunset.

"Ummm... I think that I will be... Soon." Her head kept straight ahead, slowly a tear escaped her eye, "Why would he do that to me?"

James was taken back by the question. He thought carefully not wanting to give Lily the wrong answer and ruin his time with her. "I think he did it because he wanted attention." Lily looked at him, "I mean he was dating you. Your smart, funny, beautiful... He probably felt like all his attention was taken from him."

Lily looked deep at James. This was one of the first times she had ever heard him talk so seriously. She thought about what he had said.

"And besides he isn't that smart now, is he? I mean I highly doubt he can even tie his own shoes." James went on. "I mean he had you as a girlfriend. I can only imagine what that could be like and he screwed it up. He's going to realize what a horrible mistake he made and want to come back to you. But you being the strong independent girl... women that I know you are, are going to tell to screw the bloody hell off. Right?"

Lily looked at James half smiling. "Right." She sighed, "But I don't think that it will be as easy as you say..."

"I know that's why you have friends to talk too. Like me?" James looked Lily in the eye hoping to get a response.

"Maybe." Lily smiled looking down at her lap. "I don't know. It's just... It's like a feel like a complete idiot for even going out with him. Everyone told me that he was a complete scum bag. But I guess I'm just too stubborn to listen."

"I think that it comes with the red hair." As James said this, he grabbed a lock. _'The beautiful red hair...'_ He thought, _'And those eyes.'_

Lily laughed in spite of herself. James was just being so nice. "I think this has been the longest time we've ever had a conversation. I mean we're usually shouting at each other."

James looked as if he were thinking, "Yep! It is. It should become a record."

"Haha! Yeah. Worlds longest time that Lily Evans was ever able to stand James Potter." James looked hurt, for only a second, then smiled.

'It's weird,' thought Lily, 'I'm actually not minding him being here.' She looked James up and down. He was actually quite handsome. He had the most unruly hair ever, it never seemed to lie flat, with large hazel brown eyes. His body was well toned from the many years of quidditch. From knowing James Potter when he was only eleven years old to know a tall confident seventeen year old, you would still notice the same smile on his face. It was partly ignorant but when you actually looked at him you saw that it was fully genuine.

Lily looked at herself. She had long rouge hair that would wave as soon as she stepped out of the shower. Her eyes were what most people were drawn too. They were this bright emerald green that spoke all her emotions, whether it is anger, happiness or sadness. She wasn't tall or short but right in between. Lily had a slender body that any girl would be jealous of. _'Why does he like me?'_ Lily thought as she looked back at James. He once again had that smirk on his face.

"I wonder how cold the water is right now?" James asked randomly.

"What?!?!" Lily asked bemused.

"I said I wonder who cold the water is right now?"

"Cold?"

"Probably..." James sighed. "So what ya' thinking about?"

"You."

James looked up stunned. "Re..Really. What about me?"

"Why you chose me?"

"Oh..."

"Why did you choose me?" Lily asked curiously.

"I don't know honestly. There's just something about you, Lils. I mean it's like you have this aura about you that make people attracted to you." James looked Lily right in the eyes, "that and your eyes."

Lily smiled to herself. "Oh."

"Yeah. Now you have something out of me. How about something about you." James looked at Lily.

"Ok, shoot."

"Ummm... How's your family? Do you have any siblings?" James was interesting in all he could get from Lily.

I have one sister. Older. She's non magical. And she's engaged..."

James nodded at everything Lily said. She told him about her mom and dad and how much she appreciated them and believing in her. He learned that she had a pet dog at home named 'Snickers' that she missed dearly during the school year.

"How about you. Do you have any siblings?" Lily asked.

"Nope, only Sirius. And Remus and Peter." James shrugged. "I always wanted a little brother or sister growing up. It got awful lonely growing up." Lily couldn't relate to that loneliness since she always had her sister Petunia to play with.

The two once again sat in complete silence. Neither was upset with this, it felt good to just sit there. They watched as the sun completely demolished behind the horizon.

"So do you feel better now?" James asked.

Lily looked out into the distance. "Yes. I think that I do."

James smiled to himself. He still couldn't believe that he was sitting beside the one and only Lily Evans who had captured his heart years before. "So do you think that you could ever go out with Logan again?"

"No he kind of was annoying. You know. I mean he would ask me to study with him, then he would stare at me the whole time. It was rather annoying actually. I just wish that it could have ended differently." Lily told James, "He kind of made me feel foolish with all those people around."

"I could always go give him the ol' one two, for ya' If you really wanted me too." James joked.

"Thanks James but I'm sure that he would be better without the 'ol' one two'." Lily laughed. "Ahhh, this feels good just sitting here. I haven't just sat around for like EVER!"

"How can you not just sit around?"

"I don't know it always seems I have something to do with someone. Or some home work or what not. Can you believe that our sixth year is almost over? I mean we're going into seventh year next year and then out in the... world..."

"It's scary, isn't it? But I think that you'll do fine Lily. You're strong." James deemed.

"Well thank you. I think that you'll do fine to James. You're truly one in a million." Lily smiled.

"Why thank you Miss Evans." James put his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"You may be one in a million, but you don't get to do that." Lily shrugged his arm off.

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

Lily laughed at his statement. "You really have grown up this year."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or diss." James looked hurt, "But I think this time I'll take it as a compliment."

Lily couldn't help herself, she was having the one of the best times that she'd ever had and to think it was with James Potter. "You know James, I don't think I've ever had such a good time in like forever. This really means a lot to me."

"No problem Lils'. Anytime, anytime at all."

Lily shook her head at him. He truly seemed to have grown up this year. But the one thing that attracted her attention the most, about him was the way he sat, talked and did everything, he was so carefree. James just didn't seem to have a worry in the world.

"I wonder what time it is?" Lily asked looking back at the castle.

"I think that it's around nine o'clock." James responded looking at the castle as well. "You know, no matter how much I like spending time at home, I always seem to miss this place."

"I know what you mean. At least you live in a magical community. I have to go two months without any magic at all." Lily sighed, "But I do enjoy going home to see my mum and dad."

"Yeah me too."

"I think that we should head back in now James." Lily said as she turned to look at the black-haired boy beside her.

"Yeah me too."

"Thank you. For everything." Lily quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It really meant a lot to me."

James' eyes seemed to grow ten sizes bigger. "We...Yo...Your Welcome." He turned his head to see Lily heading back to the castle. "Wait Lily. Does this mean that we're friends or something?"

Lily stopped walking, "Maybe..." She smiled, flicked her hair then turned around.

James began running toward her, "Wait Lily... I don't understand..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This was just a little one shot that I felt like writing. I hope that you liked it...**

**You know what to do... Just press the little 'Submit Review' button, it will inspire me to write more...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was delighted to be at home, finally. She loved Hogwarts and everything. It was just nice to be at home with her things that she grew up with, and her parents. The only thing that Lily didn't miss was her dreadful older sister Petunia. They used to be friends before Lily found out the truth about herself. They had actually been quite close. But ever since Lily had befriended the greasy haired wizard, they stopped speaking, civilly. That felt like ages ago that she and Severus were friends. He and she had been fighting a lot lately. Mostly because Lily really didn't like what he was into, the dark arts.

The train ride home from Hogwarts, her second home, she kept on thinking about the conversation she had with James Potter. She still couldn't figure out why she had said _'Maybe.' _It was frustrating thinking about it. And to think that she had sit with him and the marauders on the train ride back, since her friend Marcy is going out with Remus now. They did make a cute couple though. Lily couldn't deny that.

Marcy was only one of her best friends. She had two Marcy and Kela (Key-la). They were the best of friends since the first year when they all became Gryfinndors together. Marcy had brown hair that came about to her shoulders. It was very layered and often she wore it flipped out. Her brown hair and blue eyes made her look beautiful.

Kela one the other hand had long blonde hair with bright blue streaks running through it. She had dark brown greyish eyes that looked so mystical. All three of the girls were around 5'7", with slender bodies. Kela was more muscular then the other two, since she had played on the quidditch team since the third year. Most around the school thought the three friends were some of the prettiest girls in the school. And they were right.

Lily watched as the trees ran by the window. She sighed thinking about the long summer that laid a head of her. She really would like to see her parents, but truthfully she just could not stand the thought of putting up with Petunia for the next two months. Lily looked up to see the compartment door open and in walked the famous marauders. Sirius strutted in and sat beside Kela. Lily knew that secretly, Kela had a thing for him but she wouldn't admit it openly.

Remus walked in and asked kindly if they could sit in here with the girls. Marcy immediately agreed and he sat beside her. The third marauder and lets say the less intelligent of them stumbled in and sat on the other side of Kela. Finally the last marauder entered. He looked around and saw that there was an open seat beside the girl of his dreams.

"Lily. Mind if I sit here?" James Potter asked.

She shrugged not really caring. He sat down and began asking what everyone was planning on doing this summer.

"I'm going to Italy for July. But I'll be back by the thirty-first." Marcy told the group.

"Well I probably have to baby-sit all the munchkins around my house." Kela muttered.

"I'll be doing not much most of the summer." Remus said and Peter agreed.

"James and I are going to be partying!!" Sirius danced.

"Lily?" James asked.

"I'll be at home with my sister. And parents."

Everyone talked about what the summer would uphold for them. "I think that we should have a pool party when you get back from Italy. And invite all you girls over." Sirius said to the group.

"Yeah my parents are going to be away for a few weeks in August. You're all welcome to come over." James agreed.

The girls looked among themselves. "We'll have to ask." Marcy said.

"Yeah well, we'll owl you over the summer to see what's up." Sirius said happily.

----

Lily stepped off the train onto the platform, she heaved her trunk behind her and headed toward the barrier which lead into the muggle world.

"Lily!" Someone called from behind her. Lily recognized that voice.

She spun around to see James standing in front of her.

"I was just wondering..." James began.

"Yes?"

"If maybe I could owl you during the summer." James said in one breath.

Lily looked down and bit her lip. "I guess. But not too often."

She then turned around and headed out to find her parents.

Entering the muggle owl, Lily felt like an outsider. She didn't belong here anymore. She was a witch and proud of it. She loved everything about the magical world. The way the fashion was, or the way people were excited to get brooms. Everything seemed too odd to her when she first entered the magical community. But now she couldn't get enough of it.

Lily saw her parents standing slightly by the barrier. They looked so, 'mugglish' Lily thought. _'To think I used to be like that.'_

"Lily, dear. We've been waiting for you. How was the year?" Her mum, came up to her and hugged her youngest daughter.

"It was.. Interesting to say the least." Lily had never told her parents about her boyfriend. Too many questions would be asked.

"Oh that's good. We best be getting back. Your sister is waiting in the car. We were going to go look around in some stores since we're already down town. Are you up to it honey?" Lily's mum asked.

Lily nodded her head. "Yeah, that would be great."

----

James watched as the beautiful red head disappeared into the barrier. He had never really known why, she captivated his heart so much. Maybe it was her beauty, or her intelligence, or the way she stood up to him. Yes, it definitely was all of that.

Turning around James' saw his best friend flirting with Kela. James shook his head and headed over to the pair.

"Oy Padfoot. We better go find my parents before they get worried." James joked. His parents wouldn't be worried. They knew that they were safe, here on the Hogwarts Express Platform.

Sirius looked over at his friend. "Give me a sec' will ya'."

James shrugged and looked around to find his parents, Harold and Aura Potter. It was easy to spot them, since Harold stood taller then most at his 6'9" stature.

His mum saw him, and ran over. "James honey. We've been looking for you." She squeezed him tightly. Aura looked around. "Where's Sirius?"

James shrugged. But Aura spotted Sirius with Kela. "Sirius honey. We got to get home, you can flirt with the beautiful girl another day."

James laughed, as Sirius' face went red. He stepped away from Kela, and headed over to the Potters.

"Are we all set then?" Harold asked. Everyone nodded. They headed out to take their journey home.

----

Lily looked out her bedroom window. She had only been home for a week, and yet she missed the wizardry world. Already she had received seventeen letters from James. Every time his owl showed up, Lily's heart seemed to flutter. In the past week she had learned so much about James that she had never known before. Like how he loved strawberry jam, but hated strawberries. Every letter said something different, and they often made Lily laugh. He told her a lot about what he and Sirius were doing.

Lily sometimes found herself, wishing to be with James. Slowly but surely, Lily was starting to see James in a whole new light.

----

James still couldn't believe that he was owling Lily, and that she was owling back. He had learned things about her, like that she had a horrible older muggle sister.

His summer had been eventful, thus far. He and Sirius had done some interesting things. And he'd had Remus and Peter over a lot.

But James missed Lily. They had finally, started to get along and then the summer vacation started. It still bothered him, what Lily meant when she had said _'Maybe' _a few nights before the summer started.

He often thought about it, and hoped that she was going to go out with him. Often he fantasized taking her out to dinner.

----

Lily woke early one morning to go outside for a walk. She didn't have any friends that lived around her anymore, since she started going to 'boarding school'. So her days were spent lonely, except for the letters.

Stepping out from under her covers, Lily got dressed and headed out the door. She loved watching the sun rise. All the different colors. Her favorite place to watch it was the old park that she had often went to when she was younger. The same park where she had met Severus.

Sitting down on one of the swings Lily watched the sun come higher into the sky. Her mind wandered, thinking about everything, but mostly James.

"May I sit here?" A cold voice was heard from behind Lily.

Lily looked up to see Severus take a the swing beside her. "I haven't talked to you in a while."

Severus shrugged.

"I don't appreciate getting ignored at school, just because you think that all muggle-borns are filthy." Lily just had to get that out, all year she had wanted to tell Severus that, but never seemed to get the right chance.

Severus looked at Lily. "I can't help it."

Lily looked at him with hurt in her face. "I can't help it? I don't believe you, Severus! After everything that's happened. You tell me that you can't help it."

Severus looked at lost for words.

Lily stood. "Do you know what? I can't be friends with you anymore. You disgust me." Lily began to walk away.

"This is because of Potter isn't it?" Severus yelled.

Lily swung around. "James has nothing to do with this."

"I thought you of all people would be able to see his ignorance."

"James is a decent guy. Something that I can't say for you."

"You always said that you hated him, but your just acting like all those other sluts that he's slept with. You're falling for him. You filthy mudblood."

Lily stepped forward and slapped him with all the passion she contained. "Never call me that again. James is so much better then you'll ever be. You disgust me."

Walking away, with her head held high, Lily felt like she had ten pounds of wait lifted from her shoulders.

----

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I thought that I was just going to make this story a one shot, but then I changed my mind. I'm going to keep going on it. Hopefully I'll be able to post the chapters faster then what this one was. Tell me what you think of this story/chapter. Is it any good? Should I continue with it?**

**Tell me... by REVIEWING!!! Please!! REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

-----

Days whizzed by. It felt like every second was longer then the one before it. Lily wanted oh so badly to return to school. It was more of her home, then where her parents were. In the magical world, she was home. More at ease, then she had ever felt before.

Soon July turned into August and Lily knew that soon she would be able to return to the wizarding community. She also knew that on the seventh of August she would be going over to James' for a pool party. Deep down she truly was excited to see what James looked like. Every summer since first year he had returned to look more grown up and it had secretly fascinated Lily. She had always thought that James was very good looking, but was just too stubborn to give in to the pressure of dating him.

But things changed, so did people. Is what Lily told herself over and over again as she dressed to get ready for James' "house party". Lily had told her mum and dad that she would be at Marcy's house for the next few days, just in case. Lily was excited and ready for anything.

She had to be considering that she was going to Potters and Blacks place. They were exactly known for their kindness. But deep down Lily knew that they were both sweet hearts. So was Remus, she wasn't so sure about Peter. He never really said anything. So she couldn't judge him, since she really didn't know who he is.

Lily looked over her stuff. She had packed four different bathing suits. All bikinis. Her mom had boughten them for her just a few weeks before and Lily loved them. Normally she didn't like to show herself off, but for some reason she felt confident in these bikinis. Her favorite was the black one. It brought out all her features perfectly.

-----

Soon Lily found herself ringing the door to Marcy's. She could hear her best friends running to the door. Marcy swung it open and she and Kela came crashing out the door to hug her. Lily was so happy to see them. They were truly the best friends anyone could ask for. The three really felt like sisters.

"I got away from the munchkins for FOUR days!!" Kela exclaimed. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?!"

Lily was happy for Kela, since she had six younger siblings, and her parents expected Kela to help out without any complaining. They would be having a lot of fun in the short little time they had together.

"We have to leave for James' house in twenty minutes." Marcy told her friends as they went in the front door and up the stairs to Marcy's room. Marcy only had one older brother that had moved out when the girls in their fourth year, now it felt as if Marcy was an only child.

Lily dropped her bags to the floor. "Are we supposed to bring all of our stuff? Or our we just coming back here?"

"I don't know. Well it really depends on what's happening tonight..." Marcy bit her lip. "I think just in case we should bring some pajamas with us. Cause you never know, right?"

The girls agreed and soon, they were ready and heading out the door, down the street to where the infamousable James Potter lived.

-----

James paced back and forth in his room. Lily was going to be there, in his house in less then fifteen minutes and his stomach was full over butterflies.

Never had he expected for the girls to say 'yes' to coming over. Sirius had been very surprised too. But Remus wasn't since he was now going out with Marcy. And he unlike the other two, were actually friends with the three girls. He and Lily had become friends from doing patrolling together for the last two years. They had gotten to know each other really well, and he considered her his sister. He was able to tell her anything, well maybe not anything, she wasn't exactly the boys.

James looked at himself once again in the mirror, frustrated with his hair. It never seemed to want to lie down properly, like Sirius' did. His was always perfect and fell easily back in place.

He ran down the stairs heading to where his best friends were lounging around.

"The girls are going to be here in ten minutes. Is everything ready?" James asked.

"Yes! For the bloody billionth time, James. Everything is ready. Jeeze, you need to sit down for a minute." Sirius commented, pushing James to sit down. "Or better yet, have a shot of the lovely fire whiskey."

James studied the bottle. "I think that we should save that for later tonight. You know when everyone's here or something."

Remus looked up from the 'Daily Prophet'. "How many people are coming exactly?"

James and Sirius exchanged looks. "We only invited people from fifth year and up. And no Slytherins. And none of the creepers."

All of the boys knew what Sirius meant when he said 'creepers'. They were the girls that were totally obsessed with the boys. They always followed the marauders around. At first it was neat to have 'followers', but now it was just weird and creepy.

Remus looked at his friends, eyes bulging. "Ok, so that's like a hundred or so people." The two friends shock their heads. "ARE YOU BLOODY NUTS?? THEY'LL TRASH THE PLACE!! YOUR PARENTS FOR SURE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT!! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH FOOD. ARE YOU TWO BLOODY INSANE??"

-----

Lily, Marcy and Kela walked up to the Potters front door. It had taken a few minutes for them to touch the doorbell since, all three of them were in a trance of how big and beautiful this house was. It was so amazing, being built over a century ago. Almost four to be exact.

"...ARE YOU BLOODY NUTS?? THEY'LL TRASH THE PLACE!! YOUR PARENTS FOR SURE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT!! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT MUCH FOOD. ARE YOU TWO BLOODY INSANE??"

The girls looked at one another.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Lily asked. But said it to late, since Marcy had already rung the door bell.

They could hear galloping to the door. Actually stomping. The front doors swung open to reveal four smiling teenagers.

"Hello Ladies." Sirius smiled. "We've been waiting for you, for like EVER! I'm so bored with these three. They just aren't the same as having you three around."

Lily snorted. "Who says that we're here to see you. We're here to see and be seen." She helped herself in the front door, winking at Sirius, telling him that she was just joking.

Remus grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her something that he hadn't been able to do for a very long time. She smiled up at him. "Hello, to you too."

They grabbed each others hands and headed in after their friends.

-----

"So who exactly is coming and when?" Kela asked as the group settled themselves outside on James patio beside the swimming pool.

"We told them to be here at six o'clock. And we honestly don't know whose coming at this point." Sirius told the girls. "But its people that we know, that we invited."

Lily shook her head. "Good to know."

Kela looked around bored. "So what are we going to do, until then?"

The boys looked at one another. "We could go in the pool."

Lily bit her lip knowing that they were planning something. "All right. Just show us somewhere to change into our suits."

James got up and lead the girls back into the house, into a hallway, which lead to a bathroom, where the girls could change. He ran back outside, already in his trunks and took off his t-shirt.

-----

"Are you sure these bottoms don't make my butt look big?" Marcy asked examining herself in the mirror. She saw Lily come out of the change area where her black bikini. "Oh, I like that Lils'."

Lily smiled. "You do? Ok. Me too. Does it look all right?"

"It looks fabulous. Now lets get outside before the boy's start without us." Kela said grabbing her best friend's arms and dragging them behind her.

-----

The boys sat on the water's edge. "Ok, first to go in gets a gallon and the last has to take five shots of fire whiskey tonight, right in a row without arguing." Sirius said as he saw the girls heading down toward them. He let out a whistle.

James turned his head to see Lily. He gulped. She looked amazing. Her cream, milky skin looked so soft and touchable. The black bikini just tugged on her curves perfectly. He shook his head trying to regain his composure.

"So did you hear what Sirius said. And the standards. We start at the deck and race down. It's a tradition we've had forever." Remus explained.

Lily walked over to where James stood at the waters edge. "Do you not what would be funnier to do?"

Everyone looked at her. She ran up closer and pushed James into the water. Only he was to fast. He grabbed her arm and she went flying in after him.

"Why I must say, I never expected for Miss Lily Evans to do something so vulgarly." Sirius said in a Professor McGonagall tone. Everyone laughed and jumped in. Well everyone except Marcy who was laughing and didn't realize what was happening.

"Oh Marc. You have to do the shots!" Kela laughed.

Lily waded over to her. "Do you see how fit the guys are?"

Kela giggled. "Tell me about it. I bet you loved touching dear Mr. Potter over there."

Lily blushed. And splashed her friend.

"Oh no you don't"

Soon everyone was in a full out water fight.

Lily laughed so hard. She kept trying to block the water and get the others. But it was hopeless. You just ended up getting water in your own face. She swam over to the deeper end to get away from all the splashing water. "AHHH!" James came up behind her holding her foot.

"How ticklish are you?" James asked smirking. He knew that Lily was very ticklish and couldn't stand anyone to tickle her.

Lily bit her lip. She knew that he knew that she was ticklish. "James don't"

"Don't what?" He smiled. He slowly ran his finger up her foot. "Do this?"

She began to squirm around. "James!" Lily laughed.

"What wrong Lils'? Are you ticklish?"

"YES!"

"Haha, too bad. I got you and I'm not letting go."

Lily looked into James' eyes. What he said had some how taken a deeper meaning. They looked deeply at one another. Moving closer to one another. Lily could feel James' leg rub up against hers. He was less then an inch away...

_SPLASH_

"DID YOU SEE HOW BIG THE WAVE WAS??" Sirius asked.

The two quickly separated, blushing from what might have happened.

-----

The clock now read five fifteen. The girls stood in the bathroom that they were in earlier doing their hair and make-up.

"So you and James seemed very comfy this afternoon in the pool." Marcy began.

Lily's face went crimson at what the girl was implying. "Oh that... I..I had a cut on my foot and James was making sure that it was alright."

Marcy and Kela exchanged looks. "Sure you did."

-----

**A/N: Here's chapter three!! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be when everyone else comes and they PAR-TAY!! Haha. So what did you think?? Like it, Love it or Hate it?? Hmm... And remember to always REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

-----

The three girls found themselves surrounded by all their friends from school. It was everyone. Well fifth years and up. And only Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and of course Gryfinndor's. Slytherins weren't invited.

Lily wore her hair down straight, with a white haltered dress, that came to mid-thigh. It was her favorite summer dress. She had gone with Marcy and Kela a few weeks ago and got it.

Marcy wore a light pink tank top with a mini jean skirt. He hair was straight in a half pony tail. And had flip flops on like Lily.

Kela decided to wear a black haltered shirt that had a deep v-neck, with jean short-shorts. She had her long blonde and blue hair in soft curls that surrounded her face perfectly. She too wore flip flops.

"Wow! Don't you ladies look lovely tonight." Sirius commented as he and his fellow marauders walked over to where the three Gryfinndors girls stood sipping their drinks.

"Why thank you Black. You don't look to bad yourself." Lily smiled sweetly. She had to admit to herself that none of the boys looked bad. Each was wearing a simple summer dress shirt with a pair of casual swim shorts. Lily really liked the way they looked on Potter. His hair just seemed so touchable tonight.

"I try." James smirked.

Lily cast him a glare.

_'Shit.'_ Thought James. _'I just got in her good books.'_

-----

The party was in full swing. People were dancing, talking and diving into the pool. Lily sat off to the side simply watching people interact. It never seized to amaze her how people acted or how girls acted around the marauders.

"How's it going so far?" A familiar voice said from behind the red headed witch. 

Lily smiled. "Not bad. It looks like a clear night tonight."

Remus shook his head agreeing. He was happy it was, since only a few dreadful nights before was the full moon. Something that he never looked forward to since he had become a werewolf so long ago. "Yeah. It's not bad. Have you drunk anything yet?"

Lily looked at Remus. "I'm honestly kinda scared to try Sirius' concoctions. They look dreadful."

Remus shrugged. "They're not bad. Remember Lils', don't judge a book by its cover." A slow song came on. "Would you like this dance?"

Lily extended her hand on his. They had become very close over the course of their studies. Not boyfriend, girlfriend, but rather like a brother and sister. "I'd love too."

They danced slowly. "So where's Marcy?"

"Dancing with Sirius."

"Really. And you trust him with her."

"I trust Sirius with my life. He may be a goof sometimes, but he's dreadfully loyal. That's why his an..."

Lily stopped dancing. "His what?"

Remus' eyes went huge. He had just about let slip the marauder's biggest secret. After so long, and the work that they had put into it. He just about let out the whole thing. "His... That's why he is... My best friend."

Lily looked at Remus. She knew that, that wasn't what Remus Lupin was going to say, but she also knew that she would never be able to get something out of him. Especially if it involved his fellow marauders. They went back to dancing.

-----

Kela stood talking to Will Carmen. He was a fellow seventh year, but a Ravenclaw. He had gorgeous green eyes, with soft blonde hair that just always seemed to fall right.

"So what have you be'en up to this summer?" Will asked placing his arm around her waist. He maneuvered her over to the now vacated swing.

"A bit of everything. Watching my brothers and sisters. Hanging out with the boys and Lils' and Marc." Kela smiled looking up into his gorgeous tanned face. "How about you?"

"I went to France for a few weeks in July. Then came home two weeks ago. Just been lying about the house and hanging with Charles and Craig" Will smiled. "You have the most beautiful eyes. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"No." Kela blushed.

Will leaned down. "Well they should of. Every day." He leaned in farther and farther. Finally placing his lips on hers. She breathed in, not sure of what to expect. He smelled of cologne that made Kela want to melt right there.

Finally they broke apart, both with smiles on their faces.

-----

A familiar face walked down into the garden where the party was. It was someone who no one that is Lily, Marcy, Kela or the marauders had invited. He was someone who just wasn't good company.

Logan strutted down the walk way. Looking around at all the new prey.

Lily stood talking to a couple of girls in their fifth year from Gryfinndors. She turned her head to see the brown haired boy, with a smirk. _'Oh no.'_ Lily thought. She excused herself from the girls.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing here?" Lily asked heatedly as she walked over to the cocky boy.

"Well hello to you too." Logan looked down from his 6'2" stature.

Lily straightened herself to her full height. "You weren't invited. Get the hell out. NOW!"

Logan began to say something but was interrupted.

"You heard the lady. Get the hell out." James came up from behind Lily to make sure nothing happened.

Logan looked around to see the rest of the marauders heading over and realized that he better leave. Since he even knew to never be at the receiving end of their wands. It wasn't pretty.

"Fine. You win this time, Potter. But watch your back." Logan spat and walked back out where he came in.

"Thank you, James. I wasn't sure he was going to listen to me." Lily spoke softly as people began to mingle again.

James smiled. "My pleasure. But I think you had it well under hand. Just thought he needed the little extra kick in the arse."

Lily laughed at James' antics. You could tell that he truly had a good heart.

James' heart melted as he heard the wonderful sounds of Lily's laugh. It suited her perfectly. This was one of the first times that James had been in such close contact with her to here it perfectly. Usually he was straining to hear it from across the jam packed common room.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked taking a risk.

Lily bit her lip. She looked up directly into his eyes. "I'd love too."

Leading the way to the dance area the two danced the rest of the night until the guests began to leave.

-----

"I haven't had so much fun, like this, in such a long time." Lily boasted as the girls gathered some of the garbage from around the pool. It was now 3:30am in the morning and everyone seemed to be gone except for Marcy, Kela, Lily and of course the marauders, minus Peter who had to be home for 1:00am.

Kela blushed to herself. "I know me too."

Marcy smirked. "By the way Kela, that swing was comfy. But I don't think I'll ever be able to sit there again after what I saw with my own two eyes."

Kela's eyes went big. "What did you see?"

"What do you think I saw?"

Kela shrugged trying to act stupid. "I don't know."

Lily listened to her two best friends. "Oh would you two please, fill me in here."

"KELA WAS MAKING OUT WITH WILL CARMEN ON THE SWING!!"

Lily's eyes went huge. "Are you serious?"

"I am one hundred percent serious."

"Actually, I am one hundred percent Sirius in case you've forgotten." Sirius said as the boys walked over to where the girls stood.

James tried to act casual but inside he was bursting with joy over how successful the night had been, Especially in the red headed department.

"Haha. Funny." Marcy rolled her eyes and walked over to Remus. "But we weren't talking about you. No. We were talking about our lovely Key-key here who made out with, oh who Lily?"

"None other then Will Carmen. On the swing over there I might add." Lily pointed to the swing.

Sirius scrunched his nose. "Eww! Now I am never ever going to be able to put my wonderful buttox on it again, jeeze Chellioh (Chill-e-oh)."

Kela slapped him on the arm. "Shut up, Black!"

Sirius smirked. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "You just told me to shut up. And now I think that you deserve to go for a little bit of a swim."

Kela screamed. "Lily, Marc. HELP!"

Lily and Marcy fell over from laughing so hard. "Sorry hon, but you got yourself into this one so you can get yourself out of this one."

"Ahh!!" Kela screamed as a huge splash was heard. Not just Kela went into the water, Sirius was pulled in violently by the blonde and blue haired girl. "Sirius you are so going to pay!" She dunked him under the water.

"Wow! Don't you just love our friends?" Marcy laughed as the other four watched from the side lines.

"They are pretty great." Lily replied smiling. She just couldn't wipe the smirk off her face. The whole night seemed to be so magical. She had the time of her life.

James nudged Lily in the side. "Do you wanna come with me and get some cocoa?"

Lily nodded happy to go with him. "Yeah that sounds great."

The two walked into the kitchen to see a familiar owl perched on the counter. "Isn't that Marcy's owl?"

James shook his head 'yes'. "Were you guys supposed to be back earlier?"

"I don't think so." Lily walked over and grabbed the letter from the owl's leg. It was addressed to all three of them.

It read_: Girls,_

_There was an attack tonight. Both of us had to go and help. We talked to the Potters and they agree_

_that you six should all stay at James' together. We'll be by tomorrow afternoon to make sure that _

_everything is all right. But remember that boys in one room and girls in another. I mean it. Love you all,_

_George and Kayley Studoler_

"There was an attack tonight. We're supposed to stay here tonight with you guys. But girls are supposed to be in one room while boys in another." Lily joked as James read the letter over.

"Ok. Well I'll show you the room once everyone gets here." James smiled. He couldn't believe his luck, not only had the girl of his dreams agree to come to the party, early, actually talk with him and flirt a little, but now she was actually staying the whole night at his house. It was amazing.

"We should go tell the others." Lily said as she grabbed three glasses of cocoa. James did the same and followed her out the door onto the deck.

-----

**A/N: So sorry for such a long wait. Just been really busy this last while back, I'll try really hard to start updating more often. So what did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Want to read more? Haha. I'll update faster if you REVIEW!! So please REVIEW!! Its makes me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

-----

"Marcy, your mum just owled us. Telling us to stay here for the night. There's been an attack. But she told us to rememeber that girls in one room and boys in the other." Lily laughed.

Sirius looked around at his now friends. "You know what that means right?"

Everyone looked at one another worried of what Sirius might say, or do.

"We get to party!" Sirius started to dance. "And that we can do what ever we want!"

Lily smiled inwardly. Being able to do what ever they want, might not be a good idea. She didn't want to say anything and ruin everyones fun. But deep down Lily told herself that she would be making sure that no one would get hurt.

-----

"Ok, it's called I've never..." Kela told her friends. "You basically go around the table and everyone says something they haven't done. Like I've never smoked a cigarette. And whoever has, will have to take a shot of the fire whiskey. Then explain to us why you did, what you did."

The marauders smiled, this was going to be an interesting game. Lily gulped, there was some things that she did not want the marauders to know.

"I'll start." Kela smiled. "I've never peed in public."

Remus poured himself a drink. "I really had to go. We were out at a party, and I had a lot to drink..."

Everyone laughed. Now it was Sirius' turn. "I've never dressed up in the opposite sexes clothing."

James and Lily both took a shot.

James smirked when he saw Lily take the shot. "It was for a dare."

Lily giggled. "I did it for... research." The girls giggled remembering their 'experiment'. It was back in fifth year, they had been frustrated how the boys seem to get more said 'respect' from some of the teachers. Lily had been the test subject.

Now it was Marcy's turn. "Ok, I've never..." She looked at Lily. "Made out with my sisters boyfriend." Then she looked around at the boys. "Or hopefully in your guy's case made out with your brothers girlfriend."

Lily glared at her best friend. She had obviously been out for Lily. Lily grabbed the bottle and filled her shot glass up. "It was in the summer after fifth year. My sister makes me really mad sometimes. And well I went to a party and got a little... intoxicated. He just happened to be there too."

James was amazed at the red heads past. Sirius too, leaned forward and poured himself a drink. "I was bored. And she was there, when I lived at home."

"Oh that's a great reason. 'I was bored.'" Kela looked at the dark haired boy in front of her.

Sirius glared back. "It's not like you haven't made out with someone without actually it meaning something."

Kela didn't know what too say. "But it wasn't any of my siblings boyfriends."

"How about we get back to the game." Remus said, trying to distract everyone. "My turn I see. Ok, I've never made out with the same sex."

Everyone looked at one another. Watching on who was going to make the move for the bottle. Kela bit her lip. "Ok, it was only once and I was totally wasted."

All of the boys eyes seemed to 'pop' out of their heads. Lily smiled. She was one of the only people that knew that. Kela had came over the next day, asking her if she thought that she was a lesbian.

Now it was Lily's turn. " I've never. I don't know."

"Come on Lils', just think of anything you haven't done." Marcy told her friend.

Lily bit her lip. "I've never had sex."

Sirius, Marcy, Kela and Remus all took a shot. Lily looked at James surprised. He just sat there unfidgeting, she wondered if he maybe was lying.

"First time was in fifth year with a lovely Ravenclaw." Sirius told the group.

"Mine was last year." Marcy practically whispered, looking at who Remus shook his head agreeing.

Kela looked down. "Summer before fifth year. With a boy from my neighbourhood."

James looked at the blonde haired girl. "Interesting Kela. Ok, my turn. I've never run naked around a neighbourhood and/or school."

Remus laughed and took a shot, as did Sirius. "We were playing a game of truth or dare and it got a little out of hand." Remus explained.

"That's what we should play now. Since everyone's had a turn." Marcy said grabbing Remus' hand. "It would be bunches of fun."

Everyone agreed thinking that, the game of truth or dare would be fun. "Oh, I've got a good one!" Kela sang. "Umm... Remus, truth or dare?"

Remus sat thinking about what he should choose. "I've got to choose, dare."

Kela smirked. "I dare you to do a strip tease for James." Lily and Marcy burst out laughing. They had to get a camera, these moments would be good pieces of black mail, that they may need in the near future.

Remus jumped up. "A dares a dare, I suppose."

James didn't seem to agree as much, but went along with it. Hoping that no one would ever find out about what they were doing.

The whole group burst out laughing at the whole ordeal. Neither James nor Remus knew of the pictures that were taken.

Remus sat back down, after putting his shirt back on. "Ok, Lily. Truth or dare."

Lily bit her lip, subconsicously. "Truth."

"Ok, umm.. What's the one thing about James that you like?"

Lily eyes went like saucers. The one thing about James that she liked. "Umm.. Ithinkthathehasniceeyes"

"Pardon me. I didn't seem to catch that." Kela smiled.

"I.. I said that I think that he has nice eyes."

James looked at the red head.

"But that doesn't change anything."

James smiled, he loved the way that Lily was. He knew deep down that she was starting to soften up to him. He could actually talk to her now, without her hexing his head off. And earlier in the pool, they had been so close to actually kissing.

Lily straightened herself back up. "My turn. Kela, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll chose dare." said Kela.

Lily smiled. "Ok, I dare you to kiss Sirius straight on the lips, with all your desire."

Kela glared at her best friend. Sirius smiled, thinking that he'd be getting some love that night, even if it was just a kiss, from the girl that filled up his dreams. Kela turned to Sirius. "Have you brushed your teeth today?"

"Yes! Thank you ver.." Sirius was caught off from Kela placing her lips on his. She took the lead and slid her tung across his lips, Sirius didn't think twice, and opened his mouth obligingly. Kela had to admit, that Sirius was a hell of a kisser. And if this was a contest, he'd win first.

They parted breathless.

"Moving on." Marcy giggled.

"Ok, um... James. Truth or dare?" Kela said, she looked at Lily saying _'Thank you very much for that disgusting piece of vile in my mouth.'_

"Dare." James had barely spoken at all that night. But truth be told he perferred to sit back and watch things unravel before him.

Kela smirked. "I dare you to.." Then she leaned over and whispered the rest into his ear, making him smile.

James looked the friends he had aquired over the years. Some of them before the others. But he knew that these were the friends that he wanted to keep with him near and dear, through the rest of his years. Then he looked at Lily. He jumped up and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

"JAMES!! Put me down!" Lily half screamed and half laughed.

"Sorry dear. But I can't, I will never back out of a dare." James laughed. He went running down to the pool.

"You better not do what I think your going to do."

Just as Lily spoke those words, she felt the world seize from under her and the water come up around her. "I can't believe you just did that."

James laughed and pulled Lily over to him. "Like I said I will never back out of a dare."

Lily tried to look angry, but it was near impossible when she had her eyes glued on James' smiling face. He had such a goofy grin on, that Lily was starting to love to see. Her frown turned into a genuine smile. "Well, now what are we supposed to do?"

James shrugged. "I think the others went in."

Lily turned around, she felt James' arm slide across her stomach as she did this. "Well that was a little inconsiderate, leaving us out here."

"Lily, it's not even cold out. It's the middle of the summer." James said as he pulled Lily out of the pool along side him.

"Well, your right."

James' mouth dropped open. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"Well.. "

"You, Lily Evans just told me James Potter, that I was in fact right!"

"Don't gloat about it or anything." Lily mumbled.

James smiled. He turned her back to facing him, most every part of their bodies touched one another. He could practically feel her sweet, warm breath on his face. "Lily?"

Lily bit her lip. "Shhh..." She leaned in closing her eyes, bringing her arms up around his neck. They were at the far end of the pool now, where you couldn't really be seen.

James looked down at the red head. He had always wanted to kiss her, touch her, call her his, but never was able to even come near her. Now she was right there in front of him, touching him in every way that he had always wanted her too.

Lily leaned up, bringing her lips to his. James was shocked by this, he had never imagined her making the first move. He tightened his grip around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She could feel how their bodies practically molded together. Lily moved her fingers up into James' hair. She had always wanted to touch his hair, it always looked so soft. James slid his tung across her lips, hoping to get access. Lily opened her lips, without realizing what she was doing.

James moaned at the way Lily slid her fingers around in his hair, that was his weakness, his hair. The way she touched him was so soft, yet he could feel the passion that was between them. It felt as if they had been going out for years, it felt so right and there was no awkwardness in the way they touched. James slid his hands across the small of Lily's back, making her sigh into his mouth. The feel of James touching her, made Lily want to melt away into the pavement, her knees were weakened and she knew she'd drop if it weren't for James' arms around her. Every touch felt like it was going to burn her, his hands were just so heated to her skin. She couldn't get enough of him. Lily slid her arms down his shoulders, caressing him.

James picked her up, she placed her legs around his mid section. He knew his backyard like the back of his hand and navigated his way into the pool house, that guests always used when his parents had a party.

The house was warm from the breeze that went through it, from the open windows. James came to the bed and dropped Lily. He went down and kissed her again, down her neck and onto her collar bone. Lily's breath became raspy from the way James was touching her. She had never felt this way with a boy before, none of her former boyfriends had been able to make her feel so special, yet so alive. Lily slid her hands down his stomach feeling his muscles flex. She reached the bottom of his shirt and brang it up and over his head.

James looked down at her and laughed. She smiled and grabbed his face with her hands and brought his lips back to hers. They were so soft. Lily couldn't believe what she was doing. Never in a million years, could she have pictured herself here in a room, doing one of the most intimate things, with a boy, whom she had loathed for six years. Yet she couldn't stop herself. The desire had over taken her common sense.

-----

**A/N: I really liked this chapter, I think that it's probably going to be one of my favorites. Happy holidays! And a happy new year!**


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

-----

Sirius sat in the kitchen sipping on some hot cocoa. The others were in one of the family rooms, they were in the one that laid just outside of James and his rooms. The others rooms were along the other wall, so mostly the room was used by James and his friends.

Sirius sat there wondering, why Kela was so cold to him. He wondered if he could some how convince her to go out with him. Just as he thought this, Kela walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you in here, all by yourself?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just thinking is all."

"Thinking. That's something I thought I'd never hear come out of your mouth." Kela teased.

Sirius smirked. "Well your just not around enough to hear it."

Kela smiled and sat down beside her fellow gryfinndor. "Is there any more hot chocolate?"

Sirius got up and got her a cup full. She accepted from and the two sat in comfortable silence, sipping their hot chocolate.

-----

Lily kissed along James' jaw line. She could feel a slight stubble below her lips. She loved how soft his skin was, but his hands so rough and worn. She could feel his hands caressing her back, Lily had always like more worn hands, they seemed more suited for a man.

James kissed Lily on the lips making her moan into his mouth. He pushed her shirt up and over her head, throwing it to the ground. He couldn't believe how soft and silky her skin was. James traced his lips down her neck. He noticed Lily's breath come out in short, raspy breaths.

"Lily? What are we doing?"

"I don't know."

They stopped looking at one another. Lily bit her lip, something she seemed to be doing quite often. James smiled as he saw her do this. "You really are beautiful, you know that right?"

Lily blushed. "Thank you."

James rolled off of her. "I don't want anything to happen that you don't want to happen."

Inwardly Lily wanted to go forward, but she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. "I... I've never done this before."

James cupped her face in his hands. "Me neither. And I want your first time to be special, even if it isn't with me. This wouldn't be right."

Lily looked down. "I guess your right."

James laughed. "I could get used to hearing you say that."

Lily laughed and sat up. "Where's my shirt?" It was weird, Lily wasn't even self-concious in front of James, somehow she knew that he liked her, maybe even love her, for just the way she was.

James looked down on the floor. "Found it!"

"Thank you." Lily laughed. "Shall we go inside and find our friends?"

James grabbed his shirt and followed the love of his life out of the pool house door.

-----

Sirius looked out the window to see the red headed beauty and his best mate walk up the patio. "Well lookey here. They finally decide to grace us, with their presents."

Kela giggled. She looked at James and Lily, to see that both of their clothing was ascewed, but both had big, goofy grins plastered on their faces. "And what were you two, up too?"

"James... Was just showing me..."

"The pool house."

"Yeah. The pool house."

Sirius looked at the two, knowing they were lying. "What color is the pool house, Lily?"

Lily bit her lip. "Umm.. depends what part you are talking about."

Kela laughed. "Let's go find Marcy and Remus. And see what those to youngin's are up too."

-----

The clock read 4:53am when the last pair of eyes closed into the whelm of dreams. The night was spent reminising on their last six years of school at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

They joked about old flings and discussed who they thought would stilll be together over the summer holidays. Everyone agreed that Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom would be together, they were inseperable. You rarely ever saw one without the other.

All through the night, James and Lily locked eyes, both thinking of what could of happened earlier. Deep down Lily wished that James wouldn't have stopped. But she knew that he was just trying to do the right thing, for at least once in his life.

-----

The Potters walked into James' area to see the six gryfinndors sound asleep on the various couches and even on the floor.

"Well look here, Maggie." Harold Potter whispered. "I think this is Lily, the girl that James has told us all about. She's the only girl with red hair here."

"Oh stop it, Harry." Maggie giggled walking over to get a closer look. "James is right, she's beautiful."

"My son has good taste."

Maggie pushed Harold out of the room. "Come on, let's get some rest and let them get theirs."

-----

The sun shun bright through the closed curtons. Marcy rolled over into Remus. "It's too early to get up yet."

Remus moaned. "Then don't get up."

"Mmm."

Soon the sun was high in the sky, when the six friends emerged from the house. They sat together in comfortable silence eating a late lunch. Mr and Mrs Potter walked out onto the patio.

"How was your evening?" Maggie Potter asked.

The friends looked at one another. "It was fun." James said.

"Yeah, but it would of been funner with you around, Maggie." Sirius smiled.

"Oh, Sirius. Such a flirt." Maggie blushed.

"Only for you love."

Kela rolled her eyes at Sirius. "Is there any butterbeer left?"

"Yes. I'll get you some dear." Mrs Potter vanished behind the door, into the kitchen.

Mr Potter started toward the pool. "I think I'm going to go for a bit of a dip. James, tell your mum where I am. All right?"

James shook his head.

-----

It was four o'clock when the three girls decided to head back to Marcy's house.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Marcy gushed as they laid around her bedroom.

Lily shrugged. "Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Kela sat up. "That's because you were off shagging Mr Potter!"

Lily's face went the shade of her hair. "We weren't, _shagging_."

"Then why is your face red?" Kela laughed.

"I didn't shag him! Thank you very much." Marcy and Kela exchanged looks. "Ok, we... made out. But we did NOT shag!"

"Ok, ok already." Marcy giggled. "So what was it like?"

Lily smiled inwardly. "He's a great kisser. And he's such a gentleman. Like... "

Kela jumped up dancing. "I told you he was a good kisser."

Lily grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. Kela bent over and grabbed another. And soon they were in a full-thrown pillow fight.

-----

James lied in his bed, smiling. He still couldn't get over the fact, that he James Potter had made out with the Lily Evans. The love of his life, was becoming more and more his with every second that went by.

"Just you wait Lily. This is the year. Your going to be mine."

-----

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! It's kind of a just a fluff chapter, it told you things that you probably were confused about. And it leads into the next chapter, well sort of. But be sure to REVIEW, because then I'll update faster. **


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story.

-----

The morning brought the sun out of the clouds, with the birds chirping and butterflies lying in the pit of Lily's stomach. She opened her eyes to see that today was the day. It was the day that was the start of yet another year, her last. September first brought a lot of emotions throughout the meadows. Parents said goodbye, yet again to their young children, while children jump for joy because they not only get to leave their over bearing parents but also get to see their beloved friends. Lily stood up and took her bedroom in, this was the last time she would stand in this room, on this particular day a child. For when she returned in June, if she returned, Lily Marie Evans would be an adult.

Her chest was packed with everything you could possibly imagine. Her robes laid on the very top, so that they were at easy reach for when she needed to change. Lily traced her steps across her room, thinking of how much had changed in the last seven years. It was unreal. She walked over to her desk that sat looking out the window. She smiled as she picked up her new treasure.

_Flashback:_

_July brought many sunny days, Lily loved waking up extra early to watch as the sun rose, it was breath taking. She had woken up one day particularly early, as she laid on her roof she watched the sun rise into greatness. As she watched she could see something that would always bring a smile to her face, a Hogwarts owl. That could only mean one thing._

_"Mum!" Lily called as she raced down the stairs with her half opened letter. "It's here!"_

_Lily's mum came through the door. "Already dear. Doesn't it usually come next week."_

_Lily smiled. "Does it matter?"_

_Lily's mother was taken back by her youngest daughters bluntness. The red headed girl stood in her living room, with her eyes wide open._

_"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" _

_"Got what dear?"_

_"I'm HEAD GIRL!"_

_Lily's mother was confused for a second. "That's great dear!"_

_Lily hugged her mum, then ran up the stairs yelling "I've got to tell Marcy and Kela."_

_Flashback over._

Lily carefully pinned the badge on her favorite green cardigan. She looked at herself in the mirror. "This is it, Lily. This is your year."

-----

The Hogwarts Express platform was packed with students of every age, from ten to sixteen. They all wore similar smiles of thankfulness. Most were trying desperately to tear their parents off of them, so they could go get a compartment with their friends.

James smiled. "Bye mum. I'll see you on Christmas or something."

James' mum had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that your all grown up Jamie. It seems just yesterday that we were watching you take your first steps. I'm going to miss you. You too, Sirius. You better stay out of trouble young man." Mrs.. Potter tried to keep a stern face, but couldn't when it came to Sirius Black.

"I'll try Mrs. P." Sirius smirked giving her a hug.

"I love you boys, with all my heart."

"I love you too, mum."

"Yeah, Mrs. P, you know you have my heart."

"Sirius such a charmer. Now you be like that, and I expect you to have a decent girlfriend."

Sirius smiled. "I'll try."

James looked around to see if he could find that mass of red hair that he loved.

"Prongs! Prongs... Are you there?" Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face. "Earth to dumb-dumb!"

"There's Moony and Wormtail." James said as he saw his other two best friends walk through the barrier. He hated to see Remus like this. He looked so worn out and tired. The full moon had only been two nights ago.

"Moony! Wormtail. My boys. How are you hangin'?" Sirius asked grabbing the two around the shoulders.

Remus rolled his eyes at this. "Have you seen Marcy?"

James looked around. "Can't say that I have."

"That's because his been too busy looking for the Flower." Sirius joked.

-----

Lily walked toward the entrance. This was her last time that she would be entering the magical world as a student. She took a deep breath, then ran towards the barrier. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the world that she loved and belonged.

James looked at the entrance to see the object of his affection walk through. "She's here."

He began to walk over to her. But stopped as he saw Marcy and Kela run up to her.

"We've been waiting for like ever! Where have you been? You could have missed the train you know, what would Dumbledore think of his new Head girl, if she missed the train..." Marcy went on leading the three away onto the train.

James was left in his thoughts. _'Lily was head girl?'_ James thanked god. Things like this never happened to him. _'Me and Lily get to share the head room. This year has started out better then James figured.' _But deep down James had a feeling that Lily was going to get Head girl, she was prefect for both fifth and sixth year. And she was the smartest witch in their year. But never had James imagined that he James Potter would be announced Head boy.

When he had found out he had never seen his mother smile so big and look so proud. She had told him that this was his year and that he had already made both her and his dad proud to be his parents.

James strutted back to his group of friends. "I saw Marcy, she went with Kela and Lily on the train."

Sirius looked at his friend. "What's up man?"

James smiled. "I just got the best news in the world."

"And what could that be?"

"Lily's head girl."

-----

The three girls sat in a compartment, catching up on the last bit of holidays. It felt as if they hadn't talked at all, but the truth was they talked every day. But it was just not the same.

"I haven't seen Remus since we were at James. He told me that he was busy and what not." Marcy told the other two.

"Don't worry Marc, Remus loves you." Kela reassured her best friend.

"Hello ladies. Miss me?" Sirius said as he walked into the compartment.

"Great!" Kela said rolling her eyes. "Dumb and dumber are here."

James pretended to look hurt. "Hey Lils'. I didn't know you got head girl."

Lily blushed. "Yeah, it came in July."

James turned and puffed out his chest.

"Oh, James! You got head boy." Lily smiled. "I thought that it was Remus."

Remus laughed. "Everybody said that."

"Even Prongs' mum."

James' face went red. "It's great to see all the support I get."

Lily smiled. "We're only joking. But anyways, we've got a meeting to get too. Remus, Marcy don't be late."

Kela swore to herself, as she remembered that both Lily and Marcy had a meeting to attend too, as well as James and Remus. Which meant that she was stuck with Sirius and Peter for half an hour.

"So Kela. How were your holidays?" Sirius asked trying to strike up a conversation.

Kela looked at him squarely in the eye. "Great! Because I barely had to see you."

Sirius put a hurt face on. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Kela grabbed her magazine. "Because your a pompous asshole, who thinks that his shit don't stink."

Sirius looked out the window. "Well if that's all..."

-----

Lily sat down on a chair to look at everything that they were supposed to tell the prefects. "Ok, James. Since you've never really done this sort of thing. I was thinking that you could just do the easy stuff for now..."

James looked at her. "Thank I guess. So what do I have to do?"

"You can hand out the passwords." Lily handed him the parchment. "And make sure that you give the right passwords to the right houses."

James laughed. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what I'm thinking."

Lily blushed crimson. "I... I didn't know. I just... The head boy did that a couple of years ago.. And it was a big mess.."

James laughed. He couldn't help it, the way the girl in front of him blushed so fierce. He had only dreamed of her this way. Not knowing what to say. He knew that he was getting to her. "Well, I won't do that. I promise."

Lily smiled. "Ok."

-----

Remus looked at Marcy. "Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Marcy jumped up grabbing Remus' hand. "See you in a but Keke. And Sirius, don't torture my best friend. I still need her."

Sirius smiled. "I wouldn't do something like that, now would I?"

Everyone laughed, except Kela who was now in an exceptionally bad mood.

"See you in a bit." Remus called over his shoulder as he left.

The room was now dead silence.

Outside the door, Remus and Marcy began to walk slowly down the hallway. "I can't get over the fact that this is Remus. This is our last year."

Remus stopped and grabbed Marcy towards him. "It's scary, but you know you've got me. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Marcy smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you!"

-----

"Ok, well James will hand out your passwords and then you can go." Lily told the house prefects, whom were barely paying attention, since each wanted to go and catch up with their friends. "And don't forget we have a meeting Sunday morning, to schedule when each pair will be doing patrolling. So you can't miss it. If you do, well you'll end up getting a bad patrol time."

James went around as Lily spoke. He winked at her, when she was done.

"You are dismissed." Lily flopped back on the couch. She watched as everyone left, leaving only herself, James, Marcy and Remus. "This is more work then I imagined."

Marcy laughed. "Tell me about it. I didn't imagine having to be a prefect just because Miss Priss here got promoted."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Your just jealous cause you don't get your own bedroom. Hopefully with a big bed."

James and Remus laughed. "Well we should go." Remus said standing up with Marcy.

"Yeah, we'll be back in just a few. Just gotta clean up a bit." Lily sighed.

Marcy gave Lily that look that said, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

-----

Lily laid on the long couch. "When do we get to Hogwarts?"

James looked down at his watch, which he had got as a gift for getting named Head boy. "In just over an hour, I'd say."

Lily sighed. "Can you honestly believe that this is our last year? I mean, it's..."

"Scary?"

Lily looked at the boy beside her. "Your scared?"

James looked at her. "Petrified. Hogwarts. It's always been like my safe guard. I know the people there and they know me. Once we've graduated, who knows what the world holds for us."

Lily looked down, realizing the truth in his words. "I've never heard you talk like this before."

James smirked. "That's because you've never let me come within a meter of you."

"Yeah, well. You arrogant."

James laughed. "Yeah, I know. But I've changed."

Lily smirked. "Hopefully for the better."

James sat there looking at her. "Hey!"

She simply laughed then ran out the door. He smiled at her playfulness. "I'm gonna get you!" He yelled running after her. As he went out the door, all he could see was the red hair, that distracted his attention for all these years. As he came closer to her, he realized that every step he took was closer to the girl that filled his heart. Soon, very soon she would be his. Forever.

-----

A/N: I just love sappy romance. It makes me happy, hopefully it makes you happy as well. Thanks for reading this chapter and be sure to REVIEW!! I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter up ASAP, but don't be mad if it isn't since school is a lot of work :-)


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

-----

A new year brought some new faces, but also many old faces returned with the genuine smile, that couldn't help but happen when you entered into the school of magic. With every echoing footstep that entered the castle their was a thought of welcoming, of finally after two long months, they were once again, at home. The warmth feeled many students hearts as they looked up to see their headmaster, at the head of the table. He looked over his glasses watching each young child walk in. A smile creeping across his face.

Lily breathed in the smell that she had grown to love. Tears enveloped in her eyes as she realized that this was truly it. This was the last time she would be returning to Hogwarts, to start a new year of learning. She was growing up. Maybe too fast.

Kela put her arm around her best friend. "Come on, slow poke. I'm hungry."

Lily smiled and wiped away the stray tears, then went off after her best friend.

From afar James watched the red head, thinking that she truly was a goddess.

-----

Professor Dumbledore stood up looking over the mass aray of students. "Welcome back to yet another year of learning. First and foremost let the sorting begin." The sorting progressed giving each house six to ten new pupils to feel their minds with. Lily clapped along happily when a young girl was pronounced to be a Gryfinndor, she had looked very nervous, somehow Lily thought the girl reminded her of herself. Soon it was over and once again Professor Dumbledore took the potium and McGonagall went and took her seat beside his now vacated seat. "As these years progress we see the darkness that we hold so deep down in ourselves become bigger as we think that there is no one. That is not true. Look around you, at your peers, or Professors, we are all here to help. We are here to fight the long on going battle that we have come to know. Look deep inside yourselves and decide what you truly feel should be the outcome..."

Lily sat down between her two best mates, with the ruthless marauders across from them. She watched her beloved headmaster speak, realizing his words, as if it were the first time she heard them. As they get older, they are know in more danger then ever, after this year they'd be out in the real world. There they'd have to fight and defend themselves and the ones they love. They no longer would be in the safe walls of the castle.

She looked across from her to see, that for once that she could ever remember the marauders were listening. Not uttering a word, each had a look of determination on their faces. Lily smiled softly. Thinking that they really weren't as bad as she had imagined that they were. Actually they seemed like the best friends someone could have.

James looked over at the beautiful red-head to see her starring right at him. He smiled, causing her to blush and look away. _'Ten points to Potter, for making Evans blush.' _He thought to himself as he turned his head back to the still speaking headmaster.

"... This year is going to be like none other. We as the staff of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with our new head students, Miss Lily Evans and Mr James Potter, both from Gryfinndor, we promise you that you are safe as long as you lie within the school rules. With that, tuck in."

James clapped loudly along with the others as the food appeared before him on the table.

"Man, I don't know aboot y' gius bit i mushed vis' fud." Sirius said stuffing his face with anything imaginable.

Kela looked up from her plate with a look of disgust. "When your sitting here with us, your going to learn to have some manners. Meaning, chew your bloody food before you speak! It's revolting. I honestly don't know what those bimbos see in you."

Sirius was about to retaliate when Remus kicked him under the table. "Neither do I, Keke." Remus laughed.

James ate his food silently, looking every so often at the girl across from him. She seemed to be in deep thought, probably about what Dumbledore had been saying, he too thought that it was unimaginable what might happen to them after they leave this school.

Dumbledore stood over the students, letting them stop their speech mid-converstaion. "Would the Prefects please lead first years back to their common rooms, and would the other students head back as well. A good night sleep is needed to begin your studies tomorrow. And would our head students please meet me at the doors in five mintues."

Lily was puzzled on what their headmaster wanted them for. Surely she wasn't in trouble. She hadn't even done anything. She turned her attention to James. "What do you think he wants with us?"

James shrugged. "Probably going to give us chocolate or something for being chosen."

Lily rolled his eyes at the dark-haired boy. "That's ridiculous Potter. Come on. I don't want to be late."

"Yes ma'dam." James said following his dear.

-----

"You are probably wondering why I asked for you to wait for me." Professor Dumbledore walked up behind the newly pointed head students.

"Yes, Professor. We did everything right on the train ride here. I mean..." Lily began.

"Miss Evans. I have asked you here so I could take you personally to your new head rooms.

James slapped himself on the forehead. "I totally forgot about those."

Lily smiled releaved. "Head rooms?"

"Yes. Since you are the new head students, you will recieve your own common room along with each of you will have a bedroom and a shared bathroom. There are some perks, to working hard, Miss Evans." Lily smiled. "Come along." Professor Dumbledore began to walk, for his age he could move pretty fast. "Now, you can tell your friends if you wish to where the common room is, but that is entirely up to you. Each of your rooms, has been nicely decorated according to your individual likes, thanks to the house elves."

They came to a stop on the fifth floor in the right corridor. "Here we are." A portrait of a prince and princess stood before them.

"Password?"

"Lollypop."

Lily smiled, remembering the professors weird sweet tooth for muggle candy.

"There you are. Now enjoy. Good evening." With that Dumbledore walked off with a slight jig to his walk.

Lily smiled. "This is so exciting. I can't believe that we actually get our own house. I mean. Oh my god. I hope the beds are big and squishy." Lily walked in first, closely followed by James. Their common room was similarly decorated to the Gryfinndor common room, since both had belonged to that house.

"This is gorgeous." Lily touched the couch across from the fire. Going further back their was two desks, one for each of them. Towards the right was Lily's bedroom and the left James'. "See you in a bit."

James smiled and went into his room. He opened the door to see that once again the colors were red and gold. Just as he liked it. Across the walls were quidditch pictures. All his favorite teams. He had a queen sized bed, with gold and red bed set. On one of his night tables, there was the picture of him and Lily during the summer. The picture showed him and Lily flying into the pool and then coming up for air, laughing. It was one of his favorites. On the other table was pictured of the Marauders and a couple of his parents and him when he was younger. This room was perfect. Just what James could ever imagine he'd want.

-----

Across the hall, Lily stood taking in her room. It was lilac and green. Her two favorite colors. She had a wooden vanity, that had all her make-up and hair things out on it. A stacked book shelf, with both muggle and magical books. Her bed was also a queen size. She jumped on it. It was perfect. She sighed looking up at the roof. This would be her last year, and she always imagined that it would be with her two best friends sharing their dorm, like they had for the last six years.

Lily got up and headed out her door. "James?"

James popped his head out the door. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to Gryfinndor to get Kela and Marcy. Wanna come?"

James smiled. Lily was asking him to come somewhere with her. "Love too."

-----

Marcy and Kela sat on the couch in front of the fire. "Where's Lily?"

"Probably off with James, doing who knows what.." Sirius said coming and sitting down on the ground in front of Kela, since Remus decided to sit on the couch beside his girlfriend.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No. I also think about you. Then "that" and you. It's a nice cycle." Sirius smirked.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Their probably talking to Dumbledore."

"They'll be back soon." Marcy said.

"Do you think that Lily will finally say 'yes' this year?" Kela asked looking at her best friend.

"I hope so. She seems happier now, that he's around more. They sure are cute together." Marcy giggled.

"James and Lily?" Remus asked looking between the girls.

"Yeah." Kela said shaking her head.

"We should decieve a plan to get them together, I mean we all want them together and I think their just to stubborn, well Lily's to stubborn. James is too, open about what he wants." Everyone laughed, agreeing what Sirius said made sense.

-----

The common room door flung open, to reveal Lily and James.

"Where have you been?" Kela asked.

Lily smiled. "We were in OUR head common room. It's so nice. You have to come and see it."

Kela and Marcy jumped up along with Sirius and Remus.

James looked around. "Where's Pete?"

"He's sleeping. I think he ate too much." Remus explained.

Sirius smirked. "So you get to share a common room, along with some lovely bedrooms with Evans all year."

James smiled. "Yep. All year."

-----

The girls went around the common room looking at everything, while the boys sat on the couches.

"This is pretty sweet, man." Sirius commented looking around.

"It's gonna be nice, not having to be in the gryfinndor common room all the time, ecspecially when the first years start seeing each other for the first time." James laughed looking at Lily who was headed over to them. She took the vacated seat beside him, while Kela reluctantly sat in between Lily and Sirius. And Remus and Marcy took up the love seat.

"This is nice. Having this area." Kela said. "It's pretty big too. It would be so much fun to have a party here."

Lily bit her lip. "It would be, just... I don't know if I want everyone knowing where this is. 'Cause then they might come here all the time and what not. And I really couldn't stand that. Sometimes the fourth years drive me insane."

Everyone laughed. "Why don't we just invite our close friends and have a party. I mean it doesn't like say that it has to be huge." James said looking at Lily.

She bit her lip once again. "I guess. Just don't let us get caught."

-----

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Be sure to REVIEW it makes me happy :-) and then that makes me want to update even faster!! Haha_


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

--

James awoke the next day with a smile on his face. He wasn't smiling cause after two long, hot months he was back in his beloved school Hogwarts, or the fact that try-outs for the quidditch team were next week and that he was captain along side Sirius. No he was smiling because he knew that in the next room over, the girl that had captured his heart so many years ago was waking up. He knew that soon he might be able to walk her to breakfast and enjoy a hopefully pleasant conversation with her.

He jumped up and out of bed, and headed for the showers. Since he really didn't want to smell like sleep, while around his love.

--

Lily woke up to see the sun slowly rising to the top. She loved to just watch it rise. It would never be the same. Each rise and set was so unique to itself. It almost always gave her goose bumps.

She got up and out of bed and stretched. Something that she did every morning since she was six. Growing up as a muggle, Lily had attended ballet lessons, that is until she got her letter. Soon after accepting the invitation to start Hogwarts, Lily ended her dance career. Deep down Lily still missed it.

She slowly rose up off the ground, after completing a successful stretch and headed for the showers. She had to start the first day of her last year off on a good note. And she figured if she smelt and looked good, it would make everything seem a little bit better.

--

James peeked out of his bedroom wondering if Lily was ever going to head down to breakfast. Just as he was about to close his door and wait for her again, her heard her door swing open. He smiled to himself, checked his reflection in the mirror, trying but failing to make his hair lye flat. Then headed out the door.

Lily looked up from grabbing her parchment and quills off the table. "Morning."

"Good morning. Wanna come with me down to the great hall? I'm famished." James smiled.

Lily laughed. "I suppose." She followed him out the portrait, thinking of how weird it was that even after the incident over the summer, she felt no awkwardness being around him.

"Have a good summer?" James asked, hoping to make conversation.

"Wasn't bad. You?"

"Had fun, spent most of my time with Sirius."

Lily laughed. "And how was that?"

James heart leapt a beat at her laugh and at the fact she had asked him a question, like she was almost interested in his life. "Sirius is... Well Sirius. Lots of people think he's this big hot-shot, whose only interested in partying and what not. But really deep down, he's one of the best friends a guy could have."

Lily smiled admiringly. "I would say your in love."

James looked at her in shock. "Is Miss Lily Evans, mocking me?"

Lily giggled. "No of course not."

James couldn't help but smile at her. Just being in her presence sent chills up and down his spine.

--

Kela woke up starring at the ceiling. Today she was supposed to start classes. And more likely then not, she would have Will in her classes. She sighed. She really didn't know about him, was he just a one night stand type of thing, or was there more to him?

She sat there for over an hour wondering what was to be done about this situation?

Finally she pulled herself from under her covers and went for a shower. Deciding that she would need Mary's and Lily's help.

--

Lily found herself sitting with three of four of the marauders. "So where's Sirius?"

Remus laughed. "He said he'd be down, when he was ready. Since he didn't get enough beauty sleep, and he need to look his best for today. Since people often go off of first appearances."

Lily laughed, and saw her two best friends come into the great hall. "Good morning you two! How was your evening?"

Marcy smiled, sitting down beside Remus and pecking him on the cheek. "It was great."

Kela sighed. "I was having a really good sleep until, I had this dream about Will. Remember that boy from the party you guys had this summer." She pointed at James and Remus. "Well, then it made me wake up and remember about... You know. What had happened with him. And then it made me think about what I was going to do about him. And I... I just don't know. 'Cause like what if.. What if he wants to just pretend nothing happened. Or what if I pretend nothing happens. And he's like thinking we're together or something."

Lily looked at her friend sympathetically. "See that's why I don't make out with random strangers at a party."

Kela looked at her friend. "Yeah, so you just make out with the boys you know and practically loathed for most of your life, until just a few hours before?"

At this statement both Lily's and James' face turned the shade of Lily's hair. "I... I... Well. I."

"Exactly." Kela smirked.

Sirius sat down beside Kela. "Good morning all. What did I miss?"

"Oh we were just discussing James and Lily's extracurricular time together." Kela responded

Sirius choked on the pan cakes he was eating. "Oh what a great conversation for the morning."

Marcy looked down the table looking for orange juice. "Lily."

Lily looked at Marcy, who was sitting across from her. "Yeah?"

"Logan's starring at you."

Lily cursed to herself. "What the hell does he want?"

James looked down at the boy. "He won't bother you. You're with us."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh that makes me feel so much better. You're with us."

Sirius looked at his friend, hoping to save him. "Don't worry Lils' we got your back. That Logan guys quite a character, if he ever bothers you, just tell one of us and we'll make sure your safe."

Lily smiled at the long haired boy amazed. James was obviously right about Sirius Black, he truly was a very loyal and caring friend. "Thank you Sirius."

James glared at his best friend, telling him through his eyes, that he was supposed to be the one saying those things.

--

Class schedules were passed out. Lily realized that she had all her classes with James, Siruis and Kela. All four of them planned on becoming Aurors when they graduated. She also had most of her classes with Marcy and Remus, except they had taken Divitation instead of Muggle Studies.

Lily ran up to the head room with James so they could grab there bags.

"I don't know about you. But seriously, how could they give us Potions first thing Monday morning and last thing Friday. That's like pure torture." James complained as he fell back on the couch. "I don't know how I'm going to survive. I'ts torture I tell you."

Lily laughed and grabbed her books. "At least we have Transfiguration after."

James smiled. "Yeah I suppose. Maybe it will become more bearable."

--

Lily somehow found herself sitting in between James and Kela in their first class of the year, Potions. Sirius was sitting on the other side of James with Peter, while Remus and Marcy were beside Kela.

She looked down to see a note passed from James. (_James_) (Lily)

_I'm so looking forward to Transfiguration now. -J_

Lily laughed.

Tell me about it. I'm so going to fall asleep. -L

_No don't cause, then I'll fall asleep. And we gotta pass this class. J_

Maybe we could just sleep for today... -L

_Maybe... -J_

**Are you guys writing notes without me? -Sirius**

**And me? -Kela**

I've never felt so bored in my life -L

**No remember at that thing we had to go to for your sister two years ago... Talk about BORING -K**

_What thing? -J_

Oh it was this thingie for my sis, she was like valid victorian for her prep school -L

**What's a valid victorian? -S**

Never mind. -L

**Fine. -S**

_When does class end? I'm hungry. -J_

You just ate! -L

_I'm a growing boy, what can I say... -J_

**Food sounds good. Wanna stop at the kitchens before Transfiguration? -S**

**Mmm.. Grab some grapes! Pretty please!! -K**

**Grapes sound good. -S**

You should grab some water melon too. You guys got me hungry. -L

**Lily's coming to our side, James! -S**

_Oh no! Call the poppylice. -J_

Police James. Police. -L

No body noticed the last comment from Lily as the bell rang and they ran out the door to go to the kitchens.

--

"I love grapes!" Kela whispered to Lily.

"That's like the tenth time you said that."

"Well it's true."

Lily rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do about Will?"

"I dunno. I think that I'm just not going to talk to him. If he talks to me, fine. But otherwise. I just don't know what I want right now."

Lily smiled. "I think you want Mr. Black over there."

The girls looked behind at Sirius who was sitting behind them with James. They giggled.

"God no! At least. Well maybe a little. But do you honestly see him as like a steady boy friend. Now James, yes." She looked at her friend more careful. "You're starting to like James aren't you?"

Lily blushed. "I don't know anymore. It's just like, everything is changing. And what I've believed for the last six years, is like wrong. Or maybe he's changed. Like he's so nice and fun to be around."

"I think you're in denial."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know anymore." She giggled. "We're such a pair, you and me."

Kela giggled. "At least one of us is happy." She said pointing to Remus and Marcy, who were sitting across from them.

They sighed.

"Must be nice." Lily murmured.

James sat behind her, pretending not to hear anything they said, but secretly hanging onto every word. Lily didn't know about him anymore. That was better then a no. He smiled knowing, that just maybe, he had a glimmer of hope.

--

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't know how to write this chapter, but I'm hoping that it came out good. Well remember to REVIEW!! Pretty please!


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

--

It was Friday morning. Tonight would be there little get together of their closest friends. Or so Lily hoped. She had woken with the sun. It always brightened her day. She loved to sit on her window sill and just watch the colors. Then stretch. A perfect morning in her opinion.

Lily was a bit nervous about the evening. She wasn't quite sure of what to expect, since the Marauders parties always seemed to get out of hand. She loved going to them, she had only ever admitted that to her best friends, but she was also very scared of them. So much could happen at a party. Which someone might not have control of.

--

James had decided to start the weekend off with a light jog. He had to start to get in shape for quidditch. He went around the lake and skimmed the forest. He loved the smell of fresh air in the morning, it was always refreshing. Stopping in the middle of his jog, he looked up at the castle. Realizing just how magnificent it was. Every creak and crevice, had a story to tell. All the different witches and wizards that had passed through these walls. All of his family, as far back as he could remember went to this school. His parents had been Head-boy and girl when they were in their seventh year.

James smiled about that, his father often told him that, being head boy was the only reason his mother went for him. After six long years, she finally said 'yes'.

James often thought it was ironic, how his parents got together. He hoped this would be his future with Miss Lily Evans. But one can only wish so much upon a star.

--

The classes of Friday seemed to drag on much longer then one would hope for them to be. Lily sat once again in Potions, twiddling her quill. She wished that there was windows in this class, but there weren't since the class was in the dungeons.

James looked at Lily. She sat there with no expression on her face. Obviously as bored as him.

"Excited for tonight?" James whispered.

Lily bit her lip. "I don't know. There's not going to be very many people right?"

James shrugged. "Just those closest to us."

Lily smiled. "You're lying."

James smirked. "So what if I am?"

Lily tried to give him her famous glare, but it turned into a smile. "As long as no one gets hurt, I'll be happy."

"You're an easy one to please."

Lily stuck her tung out at him.

"Miss Evans is showing her true side now."

Lily burst out into a fit of giggles. She had never realized how funny James was. He was the best company to have around. Always in a good mood. She loved being in his presence.

--

"Ok, so how about eight?" Sirius asked. The group was sitting eating dinner.

Lily looked down at her plate. "Ok, but I want everyone out by 1:30am. We do need to get a little sleep tomorrow. And there's a prefect meeting tomorrow at 11am."

James hit his head on the table. "Why did I sign up for this?"

Lily looked at him astonished. "What?"

James looked up at her. "Just joking."

Kela sat listening to their conversation. "So whose on the guest list?"

James and Sirius exchanged a look. "Well, as far as we know, Alice and Frank are coming. All of us. And some seventh years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Not too much." Sirius told the group.

"Yeah not too much." Lily mumbled.

Kela leaned in closer. "And what is being served at this party?"

Sirius smirked. "What would you want my lady?"

"Only the best."

"Sweet."

--

"Come one, Lils. Lighten up. It's only one night. And we're going to have so much fun. Just you wait and see." Kela sat on Lily's bed with her as the three girls got ready for the party, that was supposed to be starting in ten minutes.

"I just don't know. I mean... What if something happens? Or we get caught?"

"We're not going to get caught. And we're responsible. No ones coming that is immature. And if they do show up, I'm sure the boys will deal with it. You just need to let loose and have some fun for a change. Like at James' party in the summer. That was fun, wasn't it?"

Lily bit her lip and looked at her friend. "Don't you remember what happened at that party?"

Kela smirked. "Well you don't have to have that much fun."

The girls broke out into a sea of giggles.

Marcy came over and poked her two best friends. "So what do you think?" She was wearing a short denim skirt with a tight blue tank.

"It's cute I like it." Lily smiled.

The three girls grabbed Lily's camera and took a picture of them, since they planned on remembering this night forever.

--

James sat on the couch. "Just remember that no one gets out of hand tonight. Lily would kill me if something happened."

Sirius laughed. "She's got you around the collar on a short leash, buddy."

James jumped up and pushed his friend to the couch. "Shut up. It's not like Miss Kela doesn't have you around the balls."

Sirius went to punch James, when they heard the girls come out of the room.

"Already playing rough, Black? I would of thought you'd save it for the sluts that are coming." Kela stated.

"Only for you babe." Sirius winked at her, making Kela want to vomit.

--

The music was blasting throughout the head room. Lily was with her friends dancing and singing. Thinking to herself, maybe she'd let loose a little.

James sat with Sirius on the couch, he couldn't peel his eyes from Lily. She wore a short black skirt, with a white halter top. Obviously she hadn't chosen her clothing. He loved the way her hips swayed perfectly to the music and the way she hadn't stopped smiling all night.

Looking over Lily caught his eye, and motioned for him to come over. James smirked and got up.

"Having fun?" Lily yelled into his ear. They began dancing together.

"I'm having more fun over here then over there." James said into her ear. Hearing his voice so close to her, made goose bumps run up and down her body.

She raised her arms to up around his shoulders, bringing him closer.

James couldn't believe what was happening. Not in his wildest dreams did he imagine dancing with Lily. She wasn't even drunk.

--

Lily didn't know what she was doing. Her body had taken over her mind, and she brought James closer. He just made her feel safe, yet invincible.

A loud bang was heard over the music, as three boys entered into the head room. Lily broke away from James to see what the commotion was. Looking near the entrance she saw that there was some unwanted guests.

Logan had showed up with his two best friends, Riley and Mark.

She stormed over to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out!"

Logan smirked. "Oh come on, Lils'. You know you want me here." He leaned forward to grab her.

Lily jumped back, smacking him in the face. "Don't you dare touch me! Get the hell out, NOW!"

James watched a few metres from Lily, not wanting to interfere, since he knew Lily could handle herself. But also worried that something was going to happen.

"But I wanna stay. I mean this is where everyone is at. And you and me can get down tonight!"

Lily looked at the boy she had loved, disgusted. He was waisted, just like he was the last time she had seen him with that girl. "Get the fuck out of here! I swear if you don't leave you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Logan down at the girl in front of him. "Make me!"

James came forward. "Just leave, will ya? Lily's asked you politely. Now get the fuck out!"

Logan looked around at all the people coming towards them. "Fuck you ALL!"

--

James was sitting back in the corner he had been before he danced with Lily. He was thinking about what it had meant for Lily to want him to be that close. That girl confused the hell out of him.

Lily grabbed a drink and walked over to James, sitting down beside him. "Thank you."

James looked at her curiously. "For what?"

"Making Logan leave. I.. I was scared he was going to do something."

James put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them. "No worry Lils, we got your back. Remember?"

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

James smiled.

Lily leaned back into his side. "You're comfy. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

James laughed. "What?"

Lily giggled. "I said that you're comfy to lean on."

James smiled. "Any time my dear. You can lean on me."

--

The next few hours seemed to fly by. Everyone had some fun. There was only one other incident, but Sirius kicked the guy out before anything big would happen.

Finally the last few people left the head room and the only ones left were James, Lily, Sirius, Kela, Remus and Marcy.

"So that wasn't too bad, was it Lils?" Remus asked.

Lily shrugged. "It was fun."

"Told you." Sirius smirked. "I'm right once again! All praise me!"

Everyone laughed at their friends antics.

"I don't know about you guys. But I'm like wired right now. I don't wanna go to sleep yet." Kela said getting up and spinning around in circles.

Lily laughed at her friend. "You're hilarious. We should go outside and watch the sun rise."

Sirius yawned. "But that's not for like another three hours."

Lily grabbed Sirius' arm and pulled him up. "Oh, come on. We can go down by the lake. And grab some coffee and cookies from the kitchens."

James smiled. "I never thought I'd hear the day when Miss Lily Evans wants to sneak out. AND go to the kitchens. Who would of thought?"

"That's cause you don't know Lily. You should of seen her in fifth year, we..." Lily put a hand over Marcy's mouth.

"We slept every night in our own individual beds." Lily smiled.

James laughed. "Well we should bring some blankets."

--

Lily found herself sitting outside with her two best friends and three of the four Marauders. They too, seemed like her other best friends. It was weird how their two groups just seemed to mesh so well together. Well that is except Kela and Sirius. But deep down Lily knew that they would end up together.

Leaning back, Lily came into contact with James.

"So am I like your personal pillow now?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "You know it."

The group of seventh years sat by the lake, watching the wonders of the world unfold before them. The sun rose slowly, but steadily. It showed the many colors it could create, orange, pink. Lily loved it.

"You know last time we were sitting here, we watched the sunset." James whispered.

"Isn't it weird. That feels so long ago."

"But it wasn't that long."

"I know. Just a lot has happened."

James rested his chin on Lily's shoulder. "Have things changed for the better?"

Lily looked back at him. "I think so."

--

A/N: Ok, so I've had this major drive to write. I don't know where its coming from but its coming!! As you can see Lily and James are coming together. And well Kela and Sirius... That's going to take some work. Tell me what you think!! REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

--

The sun had risen a few hours before, making the sky shine with smile. Lily got up at 10:45am, regretting staying up so late. She had only one hour and forty-five minutes of sleep, before she was to attend a prefect meeting, and she had no choice but to attend since she was head girl.

Slowly she got up and out of bed. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She grunted at her reflection. "Just lovely." Yawning, she grabbed a sweater and headed over to James' room to make sure he was up.

Lily knocked on the door, but got no response. "James?" She called, but couldn't hear him move. Slowly she turned the door knob into James' room. "Hello?"

Looking around Lily saw that James was sprawled out on his bed, topless. She could feel her face growing red, but just couldn't tear her eyes away. She slowly crept over to his sleeping figure and poked him. "Noodle-head, its time to get up. We have a prefect meeting to go to in like five minutes."

James rolled over, "To early. Must get more sleep." As he went to roll over, he grabbed on to Lily's arm, bringing her on top of him.

"James!" Lily laughed.

"I'm sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing."

Lily giggled. "Well wake up! We gotta go."

James looked at her. "Maybe I don't wanna."

Lily laughed. She pushed herself up off of him. "You have no choice in the matter. You're head boy now."

James sighed and sat up. "Give me two seconds."

Lily rolled off his bed and went out the door. "You better be ready."

--

The two head students went the hallway as fast as they could since, neither wanted to be late for their very first prefect meeting.

Lily stopped in front of McGonagalls door, where the meeting was supposed to happen. "Ok, well lets just pretend that we meant to be late so that we don't look bad."

James shrugged. "It's not like their going to judge us. I mean we could just tell them that we rescheduled the meeting, and obviously no one had checked the times again."

"James! That wouldn't be very nice." Lily laughed. Then regained her composure and opened the door to see that all the prefects were already there, annoyed that the heads were late.

"Hello everyone. And thank you for being early." Lily smiled. James laughed inwardly at Lily. He was surprised that she had used his suggestion. "We're going to start this meeting with the scheduling of patrolling. For the fifth year prefects, I'm sure you are aware of your duties. James and I had discussed that we thought it would be best for prefects to patrol between the hours of nine and ten. While sixth and seventh years patrol between the hours of ten and twelve, all on weekdays."

James stood behind Lily, dumbstruck. He had no recollection of talking about this with Lily.

"And of course as always James and I, will patrol weekends." Lily looked down at her parchment. "Ok, well we'll get fifth years to sign up first, on which ever day is suitable to you and your partner."

James stood back as he watched each group of prefects look over the schedule then add their names in. He snuck up behind Lily. "So we get to spend a lot of time together. Sounds like fun."

James watched as a blush crept up the back of Lily's neck. "I'm sure that there'll be a lot to get done."

--

"Lily and I have been thinking. Dumbledore has asked us to plan some events this year, to set it apart from every other year. If you have any ideas we would like you to put them down on this parchment that we are passing around." James handed off the scroll in his hand to the dark haired girl sitting near the front. "It could be anything. We were thinking of maybe a masquerade for Halloween. Or a winter carnival thingie that Lily knows about."

A few whispers lit up the room with excitement from the students. "And with that, the meeting is coming to an end. Is there any questions?" Lily looked around. She wasn't all to pleased with who was prefects but she knew that she had no choice to put up with them for another year. But this year she knew would be a bit better, since they had to listen to her. Her eyes scanned the crowd, falling on Snape sitting with Bellatrix Black.

"Ok, if there aren't any questions you are allowed to leave." James gathered the list of ideas from Remus. "Did I do all right?"

"Yeah besides the fact that your fly was undone the whole time." Remus snickered.

James' face went beat red, when his hand flew down to check his fly. "Bugger off. It wasn't even open."

Remus sprinted out of the room. "I still got ya'."

James turned around laughing. "Ready to go back?"

"Yep. Did you get the list thingie back?" Lily asked looking through her papers.

"Got it right here!" James said lifting the paper to show the red headed girl.

"Sweet. Let's go."

--

The week started over once again, and the many students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry found themselves sitting in the many desks that made up the classrooms. One class in particular was sitting in the dungeons, half trying to endure the minutes of Professor Slughorn, while the other half laughed freely at one anothers mistakes.

"All I want to do, is go back up stairs and curl up in my warm, soft bed." Kela whined. She was partnered with Lily for that days potion.

Lily yawned. "I know. It's going to take me a while to get used to have to patrol so much."

"Yeah, but it's not like your complaining. You get to spend even more time, with Jamsie-poo, over there." Kela pointed to James, who was talking intently to Sirius Black about something.

Lily's face went blank. "Well, its not like I have a choice."

"Oh, come on Lils. Just admit that you like him. I mean he's not half bad looking, and he's practically in love with you." Kela looked at her friend.

Lily bit her bottom lip. "I don't know if I can date him. Too much has happened."

--

"So how's patrolling going with Evans?" Sirius asked.

James smiled. "Quite well. Considering we've only patrolled once together."

"Yeah, well at least she's talking to you."

"No luck with Miss Kela I take it."

"Nah, she'll come around. Eventually."

"Yeah eventually. Once she's gone through all the school. Then I'm sure she'd take you in."

"Thanks man. Just what I needed." Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Anytime, Padfoot."

--

Lily sat in her room, hunched over her transfiguration essay that was do the next morning.

"What are you writing?" James asked from behind her, as he came into their common room.

Lily looked up at the raven haired boy. "Just the essay McGonagall gave us."

"How much do you have left?"

"About two inches."

James smiled. "Great. When your done, call me. Cause the sun should be setting soon." With that James walked into his room.

Lily watched his door close, with the words '...the sun should be setting soon.' still ringing through her head. She loved watching the sunset and rise. It was one of God's creations that was always brand new every time she saw it. But how did he know that she had been wanting to watch it all night?

--

"James?" Lily knocked softly on his door. "I'm done."

The door swung open to reveal James, with a sack over his shoulder. "Sweet. Let's get going then."

Lily stopped. "Wait, where are we going? And what are you bringing with you?"

James looked her straight in the eyes. "Up for a little adventure, Evans?"

Lily bit her lip. "Back to Evans then I see."

James smirked. He loved how she never missed a beat. "Only if you don't hurry your butt up and come with me."

She smiled at him. How could she not of seen what a great guy he was six years ago? She truly didn't know how she had went through six years of hating him. He was just so sweet and one of the nicest people that she knew.

--

"So you do realize that the sun is going down?" Lily remarked as they went further and further away from the castle.

"Well, we would of been here faster, if someone hadn't decided to question my every move."

Lily stuck her toungue out at him. She couldn't help it. Even though she was almost of age, she still couldn't help but feel she was only eleven again.

James smiled at her. "You are setting quite the example to the younger students by doing that."

Lily giggled. "It's not like there's anyone out here anyway." She turned to see that James had taken her to the top of a hill, where she had never been before. "Where are we?"

"Don't worry we're still in Hogwarts grounds." James dropped his sack and pulled out some blankets. "Just in case."

Lily smiled. "How long did it take for you to plan this?"

"Oh, just a couple of hours." James smiled at the red-headed girl. "Come here. Or you'll miss the best part."

Lily sat down beside James, slightly leaning on him. Her breath was caught from her as she saw the impeccable colors come before her. "It's gorgeous."

"Just like someone I know." James whispered in her ear.

--

A/N: So I guess I'll leave this here. Sorry for such a long wait. Lots has been happening. And schools ending so lots of exams to write. But then summer comes so its worth it! Always remember to REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

--

Lily turned over and regretted ever opening her eyes. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep the day away. But being head girl she knew that she couldn't do that. She had duties to perform. And deep down she wanted to see James. The night before was so perfect. Lily kept on playing it over and over in her mind. He still hadn't asked her to go out with him. She knew that the next time he'd ask, she would truly have to think about it. Her mind drifted back to the night in the guest house. His lips had been so soft on hers, and the way his body molded into hers was just right. She had never thought that James would be the way he was. He was perfect. And she finally had begun to see what he had been seeing all these years.

--

The day consisted of the usual yahoo. The marauders decided that they would dye all of the students in Slytherins hair red and gold, to show their support to their fellow house. Lily gave James 'the look', but James only smiled innocently proclaiming that he had nothing to do with it. Considering that he was out all night with Lily, she really had to believe him. Even though she knew that he had to have put something into the prank.

Lunch was like normal. Nothing seemed different. It had been the same way for the past seven years, Lily wondered if anything would ever change. As she sat silently with her friends, she looked around. Each group mainly consisted of the same people. Over on the Slytherin table, Snape, Bellatrix and all their followers sat together 'discussing' things. While a little farther down, mostly innocent first years sat together playing with minor incantations.

At the Ravenclaw table, many students sat with text books and parchments, getting ahead start on their homework, or just class. At the Hufflepuff table, students mostly sat quietly whispering, telling small jokes. And finally at the Gryfinndor table, Lily looked around at her friend, this time last year, neither group would even come near the other. But now they sat as if they'd sat that way all their years of schooling. It was just so natural. In every house Lily could see a few girls huddled together gossiping and saying that they were sure to be the next girl on one of the marauders lines, minus Peter of course.

Lily couldn't help but laugh at those girls, they were the ones who always got up extra early to make sure that each strand of hair laid perfect on their heads. She couldn't ever imagine herself being one of them. She loved to sleep in and usually had about ten minutes to get ready. Lily thought she was somewhat lucky since she really didn't have to wear all that much make-up, she mostly just wore a bit of foundation, mascara and clear lip gloss. Her mum had always told her that lip gloss was a girls best friend and now Lily agreed. She couldn't go much anywhere without it.

She slowly ate her potatoes as Marcy and Kela sauntered into the great hall.

"Hey Lils! How much do you love us?" Kela asked batting her eyelashes at the red head.

"You know I love you. But what do you want?"

"Well. I," Kela looked at Marcy, "We were thinking that it'd be a good idea to go for a little walk tonight, maybe with some blankets at the end you know where."

Lily bit her lip. Last year she would of easily said 'yes', but now she's head girl. Decisions like this seemed to be so much harder to make. "I don't know guys. What if we get caught? I could get my badge taken away."

"Why are you getting your badge taken away?" James asked as himself and the rest of the marauders sat around the girls.

Lily looked at him then back at Marcy and Kela. "Well, you see they wanted to hang tonight..."

"Why would you get your badge taken away for that Lily?" Sirius asked with an all knowing smirk on his face.

"It's not the fact that we're going to hang out, it's more of where..."

"We wanted to go to the shrieking shack, tonight. We always go there at least once a month. But our dear Lily here, got cold feet." Kela explained.

All the boys faces went white. They had no idea that anyone else knew the way to the shrieking shack, and that they could of run into the girls at a certain time of month. Remus could feel his mouth dry as the thought of the girls, especially Marcy being there, during his most dreadful moments.

"You guys know how to get to the shrieking shack?" James asked trying to cover up what had popped into the boy's mind.

"Yeah, don't you?" Kela asked.

"We're the marauders. Of course we know. Just amazed that three Lil' lasses like yourselves know the way."

Sirius shot back.

"Well we do." Marcy said sticking up for the girls.

Lily rolled her eyes, as she rested her head on her folded arms, at her friends bickering. This wasn't helping the matter. She still wasn't sure if she should go and risk loosing her badge.

James nudged Lily. "Why don't you wanna go?" He brought his head down to her level.

"What if we get caught?"

"That didn't seem to phase you before."

"Before I wasn't head girl. This means more then just some prefect badge."

James nodded.

"Fine. Meet you there at nine o'clock sharp!" Kela shook hands with Sirius.

Lily and James locked eyes, both wondering what had happened.

"I'm afraid to ask. But why are you guys meeting at nine?" Lily tried to hold back her thoughts of Kela and Sirius 'meeting'.

Kela stuck her tung out at Lily's laughter. "We're gonna play a game of truth or dare. Like we did at James' house during the summer. You're coming right?"

James looked at Lily. "Tell you what. I'll go if that makes you feel better. Then when you loose your badge I'll loose mine too!"

Lily giggled. "Oh all right. But if we get caught, I swear..."

--

The heads common room, was pretty much quiet except for the scratching of two quills. Both James and Lily were trying hard to finish all their essays before they went out so they wouldn't have to worry about them later.

"Hey how many inches are we supposed to have for Potions?" James asked counting his.

"Ummmm... six and a half." Lily said without looking up from her transfiguration work.

"Thanks."

The next hour and a half, consisted of that small chat. Finally the clock read eight thirty five, and James finished writing his last essay.

"I'm done." James announced gratefully.

"One sec." Lily said. She had her tung sticking out through the side of her mouth and James thought that it was the cutest thing that he had ever seen. "Done! What time is it?"

James looked at the clock. "Eight thirty seven. We still have like twenty-five minutes. Wanna go grab a snack at the kitchens first?"

"Sure."

--

Kela raced around her room, trying to find her purple sweats. "Marc, did you borrow them?"

Marcy looked up from her letter to her parents. "No, not that I remember. You were wearing them last Tuesday, weren't you?"

Kela looked up. "Oh yeah." She walked over to her bed and opened her night stand. "Found them!"

Marcy looked at her. "I don't even wanna know."

Kela looked at the clock. "Are you almost done? I don't wanna be late."

"Yeah, just give me a sec. Do you have all the blankets and candles ready?"

"Yeah I'm just making them smaller now and weightless." Kela thought about the time the girls, forgot to make their stuff weightless, and how her pants had almost fallen down from the weight.

Marcy jumped up. "Let's go!"

--

James tickled the pear, and the portrait swung up. Lily went in smelling all the wonderful aromas.

A house elf ran up to them. "Hello Misters James and Misses Lily. What can we's get for you?"

Lily smiled. "A loaf of banana bread and seven butter beers, for me thanks"

James laughed. "Banana bread?"

"It's so good!"

"All right. And could you get me a banana split?"

Lily's eyes went big. "Oh, make that two!"

James laughed. "Can we have the banana splits first, then when we leave, can we get banana bread, butter beers and some chips and pretzels?"

"Yes."

The house elf ran away. Within two minutes he returned carrying two banana splits. "Hazel will bring your banana bread, seven butter beers and chips and pretzels when yous want to leave."

James thanked him and sat down. "What's your favorite part?"

Lily looked down at hers. "Probably the strawberry part. You?"

"Definitely chocolate."

Lily giggled. "Go figure."

James laughed. "Hey!"

Lily just smiled.

--

Sirius, Remus and Peter walked down the corridor towards the doors to go outside. "James is in the kitchens with Lily. They seem rather close."

Remus and Peter looked at the marauders map to James' and Lily's dots. They were awful close. "Maybe she has something in her eye." Remus said.

"Or her mouth." Sirius joked.

The boys laughed and headed outside. As they walked along the edge of the forest, they could see two figures just ahead of them. Sirius grinned. He had an idea.

--

"I think we're the first ones here." Kela whispered.

"Oh great." Marcy whispered. "Now we gotta stand here by ourselves, beside this creepy forest!"  
Kela giggled. "Your such a drama queen, Marc."

Marcy smiled. "I know."

--

The three boys slowly crept up to the girls, on all fours. They went into the forest, hoping to come up from behind them. Sirius stuck his head to see that neither of them were facing their direction.

"Ok, on the count of three, let's jump them!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't jump on them. You know how mad they'll get?"

Sirius shrugged fine. "'Jump', on them." He did air quotes showing Moony his point.

--

A twig snapped from behind the girls. "Did you hear that?" Marcy whispered.

"Hear what?" Kela asked.

"A twig snapped."

"Oh your just imagining things. Ok, these boys are late. Mr. Macho Sirius Black has to pay... AHHHH!!"

Three figures emerged from behind the girls, grabbing their shoulders. They both spun around.

"SIRIUS BLACK! I'm gonna kill you!" Kela shouted at the top of her lungs.

Marcy, pushed Remus back. "That was horrible."

The three boys were practically on the ground in fits of laughter.

"You.. you.. you. You shoulda seen your faces! Priceless." Sirius got out between laughs.

Kela kicked him on the shins.

"HEY! That hurt." Sirius whined.

"Next time you do that and it'll be higher."

--

James and Lily walked to see their friends yelling at one another.  
They looked at one another. "Only our friends." James whispered, putting his arm around her, leading the way over to the ones that they truly cared about.

--

A/N: Hey! Sorry for such a long update. Life can be hectic. Anyways, don't forget to REVIEW!! :) 


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

Lily walked forward with James right beside her. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would of been like if I didn't make friends with those two. They truly are always there for me. I love them to death."

"I know. Remus and Sirius are my best friend. Brothers practically." James guided Lily forward with his hand on the small of her back.

Lily could practically feel every hair on her body stand up from James' touch. And the way his hand was placed on her back made it feel as if it were on fire. She tried to concentrate on breathing as they walked forward. Over and over in her mind she tried to figure out exactly why she was all of a sudden acting this way, when for six years she had hated this boy.

'Hormones.' She thought.

"Hey guys. Well this is a sight to see." James teased his friends.

Sirius jumped up. "Heya Jamsie. I see you and the miss have finally arrived. Man it took yeah forever. What have the two of you been up too, all huddled up in that room of yours?"

James almost felt like punching his friend at his antics. "We were doing our work, like you should of been too. Not snooping on other people."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Ah, cut it out guys. Let us get going, its kinda chilly out here."

First went Remus with Marcy, then Kela and James, then Lily and finally Sirius took the rear.

"So my flower, hows it going living with James?" Sirius asked Lily.

Lily laughed. "Quite interesting actually. He likes to sleep in, I've noticed."

"Yeah, its something we've always had problems with. Usually we use water. It's become one of my best friends these past few years."

Lily giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

James was slightly jealous by the fact that Sirius was walking in the dark with the girl whom he was in love with. He could hear them talking to each other, quite animatedly.

"So Keke, still not into Black eh?" James asked.

"Keke? Seriously James, you haven't called me that, since like forever. And no, not really. I mean he isn't all that bad. But I don't know. He's just.... I don't know, you know."

"Yeah I really do. But I still think you should give him a chance. He has changed you know."

"I'll make you a deal. When you get Lily to go out with you, I'll go out with Black."

James laughed. "That might be sooner then you think."

"Oh don't get to cocky now Potter." Kela laughed.

"Hey guys we're here!" Remus yelled to the group.

--

"Well this is quaint." Kela muttered as she ran her fingers over the dust covered counter tops. "I don't think anyones been in here since last year."

Remus swished his wand a few times, making the house appear spotless, well as spotless as it could get.

Marcy smiled. "Thanks, Remmy."

Lily wandered on over to the living room, peeking through a crack in the window.

"This place would of been awesome to live in, like fourty years ago." James snuck up behind the red-head.

Lily jumped slightly. "Yeah, it kind of has the old, antique feel to it, you know?"

James shook his head 'yes.' "I always wanted to live in something small, yet classy growing up. Not really into the big house."

"Really? I think your house is great!"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong. I love it there. But sometimes it feels, too big. Like as a kid I would have to go all th way across the house just to run to my parents bed in thunderstorms." James smirked.

Lily laughed. "Oh, I'm sure that was terrible."

"It really was. Scared me for life."

"I bet you are."

"You could always help me get over it."

"In your dreams." Lily couldn't help but smile at his comment. No longer did she think it sounded arrogant.

James wrapped his arm around her waist. "It'll be soon flower." He whispered into her ear.

--

"Okay, so the name of the game is 'Truth or Dare'. I'm pretty sure you all know how to play considering what happened this summer. Correct?" Kela couldn't help but look in James' and Lily's directions.

Everyone nodded. "Whose going first?" Marcy looked around at the group. "Okay. Well I'm going to spin my wand and which ever direction it's pointing too, that person goes." She spun her wand, landing on Sirius.

"Sweet!" Sirius looked around at his friends. "Marcy, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, dare."

"Okay, I dare you to grab Kela's boobs." All the boys laughed.

"What?!" Kela yelled.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "That's it?"

Kela looked at her friend. "Don't even think about it." Marcy jumped up and fell on top of Kela straddling her.

"Oh just imagine I'm your latest fling or something. Besides you can't actually let me use a chicken. Can you?"

Kela rolled her eyes, lifting her arms off her chest. "Have at them."

The boys rolled around laughing amazed that Marcy actually did as she was dared. Getting off her friend she went back to sit beside Remus. "Okay, James. Truth or dare?"

James thought for a second. "Truth?"

Marcy thought for a moment. "Are those rumors about you and Cassidy true from our fifth year? The ones about the astronomy tour."

James blushed fierce. "Parts of them are. But what she told people wasn't really. She said it went farther then it actually did."

Lily almost felt ashamed that she had actually believed that back in fifth year. Kela nudged her, probably thinking the same thing.

James peered around the circle. "Kela, truth or dare?"

Kela looked at her feet. "Dare!" She smiled.

"I dare you to only sit on Sirius' lap for the next week, whenever you to have the same class together, or during a meal or in any common room." James snickered. Lily burst out laughing at her friend. She thought that sooner or later Kela was going to have to finally give into Sirius' charms.

Sirius beamed at this idea. "Well I think that's bloody brilliant Prongs. Way to go man!"

Kela glarred between the boys. "Oh you two aggrivate me. Fine." She got up and placed herself onto Sirius' legs. "I suppose you had something to do with this didn't you."

Sirius smirked. "Nope. I didn't actually. Shocking, I know."

She then turned herself to Lily. "Okay Lils', truth or dare?"

Lily bit her lip. "Umm, dare?"

"Good." Kela smirked. "I dare you to hold James' hand whenever you two are together for the next week."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

"Good one, Keke." Sirius patted her on the back.

"Don't call me Keke. And I know." Kela smirked. "You have to start now."

Lily refused to move. "What am I going to do about writing?"

"You'll figure something out." Kela batted her eyelashes at her friend. "You always do, head-girl."

Lily couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "You're lucky I love you. Okay Remus, Truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going to choose truth."

"Hmm. Okay. So when exactly did you first start liking Marcy?"

Remus looked down. "Probably back in third year, when we went to Hogsmede and I found out she liked the same chocolate as me. I don't know anyone else to this day that likes it."

Both Kela and Lily 'awed' at Remus. "Your so cute. Well not.. Like.. You know what I mean." Kela stammered.

--

The night proceeded with different things happening. Sirius ended up having to wear womans underwear, a thong for the next fifteen days since it was James' favorite number. Marcy had to eat a spider with a fly and Lily had to tell Dumbledore that she thought he was superfabulous.

The six friends lied around telling jokes and stories of the years previous.

"Do you think in ten years from now, that we'll all still be friends? And be able to like sit around in a circle swapping stories of your kids?!" Marcy looked around at her friends. Looking around she recieved smiles.

"Of couse Marc, I wouldn't have it anyother way." Lily touched her friends hands. "Friends till the end."

"Yeah, mind you. I plan on sitting on the rock hard ground." Kela joked.

Everyone laughed. "Hey at least your legs aren't getting charlie horses from your boney ass." Sirius complained.

James pulled Lily in closer. "Do you really think we'll all be friends?"

She looked him in the eyes. "Of course. I really do."

--

The sun had begun to rise when the gryfinndor seventh years made their way into the castle. James and Lily were the last to come into the castle, holding hands.

"That was fun." James stated.

"Yeah it was." Lily looked at him. "Lots."

The two head students said bye to their friends and headed over their room, to try and get a bit of sleep.

James let Lily go in first. "Well I guess I'll see ya in a few hours or so."

"Yeah, have a good sleep."

James hesitated but then leaned into hug Lily. "Thanks." Was all he said before he disappeared behind his bedroom door. Lily stood there in shock, feeling the way his body fit in hers and his ever lasting scent that was now all over her clothes.

'Wow!' She thought. 'You have got to get yourself together.'

--

A/N: Well there it is. Sorry its been so long. I didn't even read it over, sorry if theres bad grammar and such. I just wanted to get it out QUICK!!! I'm gonna try my best to get the next one out faster then this one was :) REVIEW please!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

The day started off with Potions first thing in the morning. Lily sat in her usual spot now, in between James and Kela, with her now sitting, somewhat in his was on the other side of James, while Remus and Marcy were the opposite side of Kela. Looking at her friends, she couldn't be happier. She looked at Kela as she twirled her blonde and electric blue hair in her fingers starring off into space, as usual. Then Remus and Marcy were deep in a conversation, no one would know about but them. While Peter was falling asleep and Sirius was biting the end of his quill. James on the other hand was busy taking notes.

(_James_) (Lily)

_I'm bored. -J_

Then pay attention.-L

_Then I'll end up like Peter. -J_

Lily snorted at the poor, innocent boy.

That would be nice. Haha. -L

_No, cause then you'd be bored as well. See right now I'm making you not bored. -J_

Who said I was bored?-L

**I'm bored! Why don't you guys ever invite me into this? -S**

_Cause its a conversation between us, Padfoot! -J_

**Oh, Jamsie don't you miss me? -S**

**Hey, what's up? -K**

**James and Lily were having a secret conversation without us! -S**

No we weren't. We were just talking. -L

**About? -K**

_The fact that we're bored of this class. -J_

_**Yeah me too! -M**_

_**No doubt. -R**_

**So what is everyone up to later? -S**

Essays! There's so many due next week! -L

_**Same. I wanna get a head start on them. So have a bit of spare time this weekend. -R**_

**We should have a slumber party again this weekend! Those are fun. -K**

_**You just don't want to sleep in our room anymore. Haha -M**_

**Well its lonely now. -K**

**Yeah, lets do that! And we'll have BIG pillow fights in our underwear! -S**

_Sure. I'm up for it, if Lily is. -J_

Whatever. But we have to patrol till like twelve or one. So you guys will be on your own for awhile. You just have to promise to not ruin ANYTHING!! I mean it Sirius! Or go through anything! -L

**We won't, don't worry Flower. -S**

You better not, or I'll make sure there will never be little Black juniors running around town. -L

_No need to get hostile here Lils'. -J_

**No kidding. Don't you trust us. We lived with ya for six years. I think we should get some grapes after class! -K**

_**And watermelon! -M**_

**Kitchens?! -S**

Everyone agreed and as the bell rang, Lily dropped the note into the trash can. James grabbed the red-haired girls hand as they walked with their to the kitchens.

--

"I love watermelon." Lily sighed as she dove into another piece. "So juicy and yummy. Best invention to God."

"No Lily. I'm the greatest invention to God." Sirius laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "So Keke. Comfy?"

Kela glared at her friend. "Oh, quite. Hows the hand doing? Nice and sweaty yet?"

"It's pretty great actually. Not sweaty at all." Lily smiled. "Thanks for asking."

"My legs are starting to become permanently numb, thanks for asking." Sirius groaned. "How long is this going to last again?"

"Only another four more days." Kela popped a grape into her mouth.

Remus sipped on a butter beer. "How much do you think McGonagall would hate us if we missed her class?"

"A lot. Why?" James asked.

"Cause it starts in two minutes." Remus said looking at his watch.

"Shit!" Marcy chugged down her drink. "I can't afford to miss her classes already!"

The other six followed her run out of the kitchens and down the stairs to the classroom that was at least a four minute run away. Even if you took the short cuts.

--

_Knock knock knock._

Professor McGonagall averted her eyes towards her already closed door. She knew exactly who it was waiting to be late in. Yet she felt that they should have to wait until the others started working on their latest assignment before she dealt with them.

"As I was saying. Transfiguring your own body parts, or whole body is one of the hardest tricks in the books. Great and powerful wizards have taken years to master this. I am not asking for you to transfer anything huge today. At least a strand of hair into a snake, or your nose into a different animal nose will do. When you have mastered it, call me over and I will assess."

She strutted up her classroom, to the door.

"Good morning students. I am glad you decided to show up. What is due to this tardiness?"

"Well you see Professor..." Lily started.

"We kinda got side tracked and..." Remus stepped in.

"I was hungry. We hit the kitchens. Grabbed a bite. Didn't realize the hour." Sirius shrugged.

The Professor was always happy with the way Sirius was truthful with what he was up too. "Okay. Do this again and it will be a detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor." They chimed together.

"Go in and get to work. I imagine you seven will be able to figure out at to what I have asked. You are all in gryfinndor."

--

Lily worked with Kela as usual, but she couldn't help but have a stray eye for James. Every time she felt him move or accomplish something her eyes would wander over in his direction.

"Lily you should really be paying attention as to what your doing. You'll end up with chicken feet!" Kela laughed

Lily giggled. "It's not as bad as fifth year when you got frog legs. That was a classic."

Kela blushed. "That wasn't my fault! I was working with Kyle. Remember him. Two years older then us. He was.. tutoring me."

"Tutoring didn't really go to well for the two of you. I remember him well. He was an asshole."

"Not really."

"He was going out with three other girls when he hit on you. All from different houses."

"It happens. I broke up with him remember?"

"Only cause he tried to get in your pants."

"Least I was decent enough to say no to him."

"That's true. It's weird that theres no longer anyone older then us. We're the old ones."

"Hey! I am not old. Not until I have wrinkles and my boobs sag."

"What about boobs?" Sirius looked over at the girls.

"Of course out of everything we say, Sirius hears the word boobs." Lily giggled.

Sirius shrugged. "It's what I do."

"It's more like one of the things you do." James joked.

They all laughed. "Hey. That was harsh, man." Sirius tried to look upset, but it ended in a smile.

--

That night Remus walked along with Marcy's hand in his. "This is too perfect, you know?"

Marcy smiled. "I do. Never thought I'd be at this point in a relationship. I'm really happy its with you."

"Same. I think your my soul mate, Marc."

"I love you Remus. For the rest of my life." Marcy leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Remus wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her into him, protecting her from the surrounding elements. "I feel so lucky to have found you so early. And have already had you for almost two years."

"It's my dream come true."

--

Kela sat with Sirius in the Gryfinndor common room. "Whatch ya doing?" Sirius asked reading over her shoulder.

"Reading 'Witches Weekly'."

"That's cool."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm bored. We should do something."

"But we already are."

"Actually," Sirius corrected. "your doing something. I'm just sitting here, being your pillow."

"I wasn't the one making us do this."

"Neither was I."

"Fine." Kela said throwing her magazine down. "What do you wanna do?"

Sirius raised his eye brows. "Should you really have to ask?"

--

Lily sat in her room hunched over many sheets of parchment, writing out essays she had been putting off. This was something she had never done in all her years her. Before when she received assignments, she was sure to get them done that night. But now she was hurrying to get them done the night before they were due.

She sat up and stretched. Three hours had already passed since she started. Yet she only have another three inches to go on her final potions essay. Thinking that and realizing supper would be starting any minute, made her work faster. Before she knew it, her hand was scribbling out the conclusion. Quickly skimming over her work she threw it in her bag and ran out the door, not realizing till now just how starved she was.

--

James walked down to the great hall alone, not wanting to disturb Lily when she was doing her work. He knew she hated that from their second year when she threw ink in his face. Thinking of past memories made James smile at how far the two of them had come. He was completely satisfied by the fact that Lily was a challenge. Not like those other girls who would throw themselves at him. She was better then that, and that's what made her so special.

--

Lily turned the corner faster then expected and ran face first into the last person she wanted to see alone.

--

James walked into the great hall to see all his friends sitting together.

"Hey man. Wheres the red-head?" Sirius asked.

James shrugged. "Finishing her essays I think. I didn't wanna disturb her. Remember second year when I did? I had a blackened face for a month at least."

Sirius laughed. "Mo middin mon. T'at wos pppunny." He spoke with a mouthful of food.

James rolled his eyes at his best mates manners. "Yeah. If she doesn't come down. I'm just gonna take her a plate. I'm sure she's famished. Been working all day. What did you do?"

"Keke and I played some quidditch!"

Kela rolled her eyes. "Only cause you wouldn't stop bugging me."

"What else am I supposed to do when your on my lap?"

"Ignore me?" Kela stated.

Sirius looked at her in disbelief. "But that's not any fun!"

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh brother."

--

"Why aren't you at dinner?" Lily asked.

"I got kind side tracked. And look where it brought me." The voice sounded so cool and bitter.

"Well I'm going there now. So if you'll excuse me. I'd like to get by." Lily tried to inch past the person that was like a stranger to her now.

He grabbed her arm. "What if I don't want you to go? What if I want you to stay right here, with me?"

Lily looked at the man before with frightened eyes.

--

James picked at his food. "This doesn't feel right. Something's going on."

Marcy picked up her bun. "I know. I have this weird feeling in my gut. Lily should be here by now."

The five friends all dropped their forks and practically ran out of the great hall.

"Let's split up. Marcy and Remus go to the gryfinndor common room, Remus can you grab you know what and check it? Sirius go with Kela to check outside and make sure she's not taking a run or something. I'm going to our common room and seeing if she's there." James stated and watched his friends run off in all the directions.

--

"Please just leave me alone." Lily begged.

"Not so tough now that you don't have the marauders around to protect you, hey."

"Puh-lease. I can protect myself."

"Then how did you end up here? You know Lils',"

Lily got a chill up her spine at the way he said 'Lils.'

"At one point in time you loved me. I don't know what happened. We could of been happy."

"Your a disgusting, back-stabbing, arrogant, cheating pig. That's what happened." She spat.

He laughed. "So your telling me you'd rather be friends with Potter whose exactly like that, then still be mine?"

"He's more then you'll ever be!" Lily looked into her terrors eyes. Once they used to make her knees weaken, but now Logan's eyes only contained the more reasons for her to hate him.

--

A/N: So I'm pretty happy with the way this ended. I never really planned this, but it just sorta happened. It makes it more dramatic. But its also a cliffhanger, something I personally HATE!! Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this, and my super speedy update!! Please review!! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

James practically ran to the heads room in search of Lily. Never had he ever felt such terror for the girl of his dreams. He scanned the room in search for any trace of the girl.

"Lily?!" James yelled into her room. "Lily? Are you there?"

He heard no response then swung the door open. Her room was in perfect order, without her in there. James grumbled and ran out the portrait entrance.

--

Remus booked it up the stairs to the seventh year boy's room. He ducked under his bed to grab the marauders map. Waving his wand in front of the parchment he spoke the words he knew all to well. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Remus skimmed his eyes across the parchment in search of his old prefect partner. "Lily. Lily. Lily. Where are you?" He muttered. He couldn't find her.

Running back down the stairs to Marcy he looked at his girlfriends frightened eyes. "Don't worry Marc, Lily's tough. You know that."

--

Sirius bellowed at the red heads name, in hope that she'd respond with a motherly tone of keeping his voice down, but got no response from her.

"She can only be in so many places." Kela spoke. "This really worries me Sirius. What if.. What if someone like got a hold of her or something? What if she's hurt and can't respond to us? Or they have her wand and won't let her speak?"

Sirius wrapped his arms around the girl who stole his heart; even though that was something he didn't particularly want to admit yet. "She'll be fine, okay? She's tough little one."

--

Lily sat across from Logan in a place that she knew but couldn't quite remember what it was called. "Where are we?"

"You don't remember this do you?" Logan sneered. "Figures, Potter really has screwed with your mind."

Lily rolled his eyes. "You know your only jealous of him."

Logan stood up. "What did you say?"

"Your just jealous cause he's so much more then you'll ever be."

He raised his hand and smacked it across her face. "Don't you ever say anything like again!"

"Or what?" Lily looked into his eyes. "They're going to find out that I'm missing and come looking for me. You'll never get away with anything. You're just a sleezy slum bag. I don't know what I ever saw in you."

"I doubt they'll be able to find. There's some places even the Marauders don't know about."

"I doubt that. They're the best in the school, and you know it. Your just jealous cause your not even half of what they are. You're nothing."

Logan leaned forward and got a hold of Lily's chin. She starred deep into his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." He sneered throwing his fist across her face. The lifted his wand and placed a silencing spell upon her. "Now I'm going to go get something to eat, Love. I'll be back later."

As he walked away, tears ran down Lily's face. All she could think about was how she just knew that right now James and her friends she loved were in search of her, they had to be.

--

James punched the wall in frustration. Lily wasn't in her bedroom or the common room and Remus still couldn't find her on the map, which was weird because she had to still be in the castle.

He ran towards the doors to go outside and find his other friends in hope they had found something.

"Sirius!"

His best friend spun around. "Hey man. Still nothing."

James frowned. "This is bizarre. Something's up man."

"I know. Remus couldn't find her I take it."

"No nothing. He's still looking just to make sure she's not like in a cupboard or like a small dot in the corner. But nothing."

Kela walked over. "This isn't like her. It just worries me, because of Logan. He's scary when he's mad. What if.. What if he has her?"

James hit himself in the head. "God! I never leave her alone. I'm so stupid. He wasn't there at dinner, was he?"

Sirius looked up into the sky. "I don't remember man. Kinda busy eating."

"I don't think so. I was watching the doors for you guys. And all his friends came in. But he was MIA." Kela said. "He was kind of possessive of Lily too, when they were dating, which worries me."

James dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck!"

--

Remus and Marcy ran to the doors leading outside to meet the others there.

"Remus, look at Logan. The way he's smiling. Something's up. I think it was him." Marcy whispered into her boyfriends ears. "He's like gloating about something."

He peered over to see the seventh year boy laughing about something with his friends. "I know. Let's go meet the others first and ask what they think. Then we'll go see McGonagall or Dumbledore. They'll help. I think."

Marcy and Remus turned the corner to see their friends. "Hey guys find anything?" Kela asked.

"No." Marcy went and hugged Kela.

--

Lily looked around the room that she was in. There weren't any rooms, obviously she was in the dungeons because she never went outside that she remembered. But where in the castle could she be?

--

Sirius turned the map over. "It's weird cause we know she couldn't of left the grounds. And yet she's no where to be found. Part of me thinks that whoever has her put like a spell on her so you can't see her."

"Yeah, but who knows that we have this besides the people in this room?" Remus reasoned.

"Doesn't matter, there's obviously other ways to find people. Right? Maybe they were thinking about that." Marcy added. "I mean like the castles only so big. Where could she really be?"

Kela looked into her lap. "Marc, do you remember when Logan used to take Lily on those like midnight dates?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you remember Lily ever telling us where they went?"

Marcy smacked herself in the face. "Of course, Lily always said that he took her to the dungeons to this kinda dingy place. But apparently it was romantic or something."

Kela jumped up. "Is it possible that maybe, just maybe there's some place that you guys don't know about. And that's not on the map. And Lily's there, that's why she's not appearing on the map?"

The Marauders exchanged looks. "Well I guess." Sirius began. "But we've been to every crick and crevice. I don't know where this room would be."

"Somewhere dark and unwelcoming, I'd imagine." Kela spoke.

--

'Okay. So you've been gone for about an hour. Obviously James and the others are looking for you. No need to panic. Logan is gone. For now. You'll be fine. Your tough.' Lily kept on telling herself this over and over in her head. Yet, she couldn't help but worry about the fact that she had no idea where she was. Even though she knew that her friends, the boys that is, knew this castle like that back of their hand. 'I just wish they'd find me already.'

--

Kela and Marcy ran to find McGonagall in her office. They stopped at the door to her office and knocked.

"Come in." They heard a voice through the door.

"Sorry to bother you so late professor." Kela began.

"What is it girls?"

"It's just that, well its Lily." Marcy said.

"She's been missing for about two hours now. And we can't find her anywhere in the castle. Or on the grounds, and none of us feel good about this. It isn't like her to just up and disappear without telling any of us. Especially, in these circumstances." Marcy explained.

"These circumstances?" McGonagall asked.

Kela looked at the ground. "Just with you know who around. And some of the people in our year; they aren't exactly friendly to us."

McGonagall shook her head. "Very well, have you spoken to Professor Dumbledore about this?"

"No professor. We came to you first." Kela said.

--

Remus and Sirius followed James through the portrait hole into the heads room. They went into Lily's room.

"It doesn't look like there was any struggling here. I think she left and headed towards the hall for supper." James examined the room.

"I think it's best if we walk the route that Lily would most likely take to get to the great hall and see if maybe we can find something." Remus concluded. The other boys agreed and they went back out the entrance.

--

Lily felt her body begin to ache from being restrained. Her muscles were stiffening falling asleep. She could feel her eyes begin to get heavy as the night grew on.

'Anytime now.' She thought. She wasn't sure what it meant. If it was for when James and her friends would find her, or for when Logan would return.

--

James looked on the map again. "Okay, well here's Logan, he's in the ravenclaw dungeon. In the common room. I want to keep an eye on him, cause I'm sure he'll leave to go see her soon."

Sirius patted his friends back. "Man, what if he doesn't even have her though?"

"He does. I just know he does." James muttered to his friend.

--

Lily looked up at the roof. 'You don't remember this, do you?' kept on running through her mind. What was he talking about? She looked around, sorting through her memory of where this might be. There was so many possibilites.

She looked across the room and saw something the triggered her memory. It was a carving in the wall Logan had made a year prior. It was of there initials. A sickening feeling came over Lily as she realized where she was. It was the room that he had brought her to so many times, hoping to get a little further with her each time. It was the room she had once thought to be as a romantic get away place from the school. Now it played host to her dungeon of horrors.

--

Remus looked at Marcy. "This is weird. What did McGonagall say?"

"She just left us and went to Dumbledores office saying she'd come here when she got word."

"Word of what?"

"I don't know. Maybe of where she is." Marcy shrugged. "I hate just waiting. I want to be helping."

Remus hugged his girlfriend. "It's all right baby. We'll find her. I promise."

--

James jumped up. "He's moving. Pretty fast too."

Sirius ran after his best friend, grabbing Kela's hand as they tried to keep up with the Head Boy. "James, mate. Hold up."

"I can't or he'll get away!"

Kela tried to stiffle a laughter. "I know this is supposed to be serious, but he's acting like a crazed lunatic."

Sirius just smiled at the girl, and pulled her along.

--

James slowed down and peeked around the corner. He could see the shadow of Logan, lurking in the corner. He watched as Logan looked around before bolting down the dungeon stairs.

James frowned. Where could Lily be in the school that we don't know about?

He chased the ravenclaw boy down the stairs, staying in the shadows. Behind him he could feel Sirius and Kela lurking watching what he was. In a flash, it appeared that Logan was out of sight. James blinked again then turned around.

"Where the fuck did the little creep go?" He whispered trying to keep his anger on the down low.

Sirius looked perplexed. "I don't know. There isn't any doors around."

James traced his fingers along the cold marble of the walls. "I wonder, if maybe there's a passage we haven't found. It might be possible. Sirius run your hands along that wall. See if any of them come loose."

The friends all walked down the passageway feeling up and down the walls, hoping to find a clue.

"This is weird guys. Something doesn't feel right about this." Kela whispered. "I mean, he can't just.... AHHHH!" She fell forward on top of herself as she leaned against a brick on the wall.

"Good job Kela! You found it." James said helping her up.

"Not the most graceful though." Sirius teased.

Kela rolled her eyes. "At least I'm being usefull."

--

Logan turned behind him. "What was that?"

Lily felt goose bumps rise on her arms, as her hope rose. "I haven't a clue."

"Bizarre. So your lil' boyfriend hasn't come rescued his damsel in distress. Shame isn't it? I guess he really doesn't love you."

"Shut your filthy trap Logan. You don't know anything about James. He's coming. You just don't realize it cause your head is so far up your ass, your blind."

"Lily, Lily. Such a pretty girl like you shouldn't have a mouth filled with such filth. When you were with me, you were by far such a respectful one. Now look what he's done to you. Filled your mind with hatred. It's shameful. But I'm all right with that. Soon enough you'll be back to what your supposed to be like. Just you wait and see."

"What are you talking about Logan? I'm never going to change! I'm like this whether you or anyone else likes it. This is me. I love myself this way. I'm not some sick puppy you can heal and follow your every move. No. You are just a hateful man, that will NEVER know what love is. You disgust me."

--

James crouched as he looked around the corner to see Lily looking up at Logan, speaking filth about him. He smiled to himself as he saw that she was such a tough one, and knowing that she was his.

He heard Logan speak, "At least I'm a man. More than your man whore can say."

"Don't you dare speak of James. He's an amazing person, full of passion and love. Something you obviously know nothing about."

"If he's so full of love then why isn't he here?"

James smirked, knowing this was the perfect time for Logan to find out he was there. "Actually if you turned around, you'd realize I'm standing right here. Well that is after you get your head out of your head."

Logan spun around with his eyes like saucers. As he was turning around he yelled, "Stupefy!"

James easily dodged it and shot back, "Expelliarmus!" Instantly hitting his opponent, making him fall to the ground.

He ran over to Lily lifting off the restrained spell on her, pulling her to his arms. "Sorry I'm late love. It took a bit to find where that sleeze bag took ya'."

Lily smiled pulling him tightly against her. "I'll forgive, you. I guess."

--

A/N: There you go! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

_The forest was appeared to grow darker with each step forward. His body trembled as he could no longer see in front of him, his body were blind to his eye. All his head heard was the screaming that had brought him so far into the forest. The terrified voice of the girls screams. He couldn't bring himself to turn away, she wasn't that far..._

James awoke with sweat soaking his clothes through to his bed. He sat straight up, hitting his head. "Just a dream, that was just a dream!" He muttered to himself. Looking at the clock he swore. It read quarter after eight. He was supposed to meet Lily at the entrance to head for breakfast in five minutes. James jumped up and ran to the bathroom hoping to catch a quick shower to wash his nightmares.

--

Lily sat in front of her wooden vanity, curling her hair. Today she had awoken twenty minutes before her usual time. Lily smiled to herself thinking of the wonderful sunrise that she caught the end of. Slowly she twisted her wand so her hair fell perfectly onto her back. After another five minutes, Lily was happy with what she had accomplished, grabbed her lipgloss then headed to meet James in their common room.

--

James jumped out of the shower and ran into his room to put his robes on. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror to see if he looked decent, but wished he hadn't since his hair was sticking up in all the wrong places. Trying to desperately to pat it down, he walked out of his room defeated.

"Goodmorning James, don't you look..." Lily looked at her fellow head student. Butterflies filled her stomach as she saw that he was still wet from his shower, with his hair sticking in opposited directions. 'Pull yourself together, Lily!' She told herself. "..wet!"

"Yeah.. I.. umm.. just got out of the shower." James mumbled trying to find his books. "Have you seen my potions book? I thought I left it here last night."

Lily pointed to the pile beside hers. I was up a bit early. Got my stuff together as well as yours. Sorry. Got kinda bored." She blushed.

James smiled. "Thanks a bunch, Flower." He walked up to her kissed the side of her head without thinking. Lily froze a tingly sensation running through her body.

James kept on walking towards the entrance hoping to just walk that off. "Shall we go get some breakfast?"

Lily followed him out of their rooms, trying to push the sensations out of her body. She just needed to get through this year.

--

Sirius sat across from Kela both appeared to be in a heated argument. "Chellioh! No. That's absurd. Apple is clearly better then blueberry. And I'll prove it! Hey Lilyflower! What's better apple pie or blueberry pie?"

"I like lemon merigune personally." Lily responded smirking. She did not want to get in the middle of one of Kela's and Sirius' arguments.

"James?" Kela asked.

"Uhmm, I'd have to agree with Lily. Lemons are yummy." James sat down beside the red head, whispering in his ear. "It's only eight thirty and already they are arguing about something. They have to get together soon, to use up some of the tension!"

Lily laughed, shoving him away. "James! That's horrible!"

He just shrugged. "It's the truth."

"What's the truth?" Marcy asked sitting across from them.

"Just that Ke.." James began but Lily smacked her hand onto his mouth.

"Nothing. Well something. But not appropriate right now."

James licked the palm of Lily's hand. "Eww gross!"

"It got your hand off my mouth though didn't it?"

Lily glared.

"Sorry!" James cowered away to his plate. "Your the one that put it there."

Lily pretended to ignore him and asked Marcy how she was doing now that just she lived with Kela alone.

"Oh the usual. Her messiness hasn't gotten any better. But not any worse either."

Lily laughed, remembering all the arguments the girls would have about the tideness of the room.

--

Lily sat in potions doodling on the side of her page. A yawn escaped her as she saw a piece of paper in the place of where her nothes once were:

_Do you think he could be sent to Azkaban for murder by boredom? -J_

Haha I bet you that he wouldn't. Most students seem alert -L

_Yeah, notice how all of them have a slight "green" look to them -J_

From sickness? -L

_I would think so. I mean I'd die from being a Slytherin -J_

No you wouldn't -L

_Yes I would! -J_

No!- L

_Yes! -J_

No! -L

**Yes! Yes! -S**

_Sirius? -J_

**Yes Jamsiepoo? -S**

What are you saying yes too? -J

**For Lily to marry me of course -S**

I'm down with that :) -L

**Wow I can not believe my eyes! The marriage of SIRIUS BLACK AND LILY EVANS! -K**

_It's porposturous! Keke! Marry me?! -J_

**Of course Jamie! Your my one and only. Can we have grapes at our wedding?! -K**

_Of course! Anything for you! -J_

Oh and watermelon?! -L

**Get your own wedding Lily! -K**

I do! -L

_It's cause she wants to marry me as well. -J_

**I'm pretty sure she's getting the better bargain here anyways. -S**

_**Guys? -R**_

**Yes Remus -S**

_Yeah man! -J_

_**PAY ATTENTION! Slughorn has been calling on your Sirius for about five minutes! -R**_

All the friends looked up to see their teacher standing right in front of them looking at the note.

"You guys must be very intelligent to be passing notes around. May I have a look?" Professor Slughorn asked taking the sheet of paper out of James' hands. "Ahh I see. Grapes, marriage and watermelon. A well educated bunch you appear to be." He walked away dropping the paper into the wast basket. "Pay attention or it'll be detention, and I don't want to be putting our heads as well as prefects in detention."

Lily sat up straight kicking James under the table.

"Hey! Oww! What was that for?" He whispered.

"Stop distracting me!"

James smirked. He knew he was getting under Lily's sking. He had never before been able to distract her from anything.

--

The group of Gryfinndors sat outside by the lake.

"Can you believe that we've already been back for a month. It's October in two days already! That's ridiculous!" Marcy exclaimed as she watched Remus and Peter try to skip stones.

Lily sighed. "Only nine more months."

"Counting already?" Sirius smirked.

"No, more like dreading."

"Come on Lily. Your the smartest witch in our year! You'll do excellent!" Sirius said. "Your amazing."

Lily blushed. Never before had she heard something so nice and sincere come out of that boys mouth. "Thanks Sirius. That means a lot."

James grumbled. He hated when Sirius got the smile, instead of him.

"I'm hungry!" Sirius moaned holding his stomach. "It's been so long since I've eaten."

"Mate, you just had watermelon, chocolate chip cookies, grapes, butterbeer and a piece of pizza. And an hour ago was supper!" Remus said rolling his eyes at one of his best friends.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy! I need my strength." Sirius bellowed.

Lily giggled. "Oh you two sound like an old married couple."

Marcy laughed. "'Cept I think Sirius is a bit to whiny for Remus' taste." Remus pulled her in closer to him. "That's cause I love you." He whispered in her ear, making her face crimson.

James studied Lily as she looked out onto the lake. "Do you know what would be fun?"

"Sleeping?" Sirius asked.

"No. Swimming." James smirked. "In the lake."

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. "That's a brilliant idea Prongs! I don't know why I hadn't thought of it myself."

The two best friends picked up their corresponding girls that always got under their skin. Kela yelped with fear! "Do you realize how bloody cold that lake is? It's FREEZING!"

Sirius laughed, casting an instantly warm spell over all his friends without the girls noticing. "No it won't. It'll be unbelievable. undyingly cold!"

"AHHHH!! PUT ME DOWN JAMES! IF YOU DARE STEP ANYWHERE NEAR THAT LAKE I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER SEE THE SUNRISE EVER AGAIN!" Lily screamed as James walked near the edge.

"Oh come on, Flower. You enjoyed being in the water last time with James." Sirius smirked. Both James' and Lily's face turned red.

"That was completely different! THIS WILL BE...." Lily's voice was muffled by the sound of the two boys jumping in the lake with the girls on their backs. "Warm." She sputtered coming to the top. "Oh you devils! You put a warming spell on us."

Kela kicked Sirius. "That was obserd! Don't ever do it again!"

Remus and Marcy walked slowly to the edge. "Are you sure its not cold?" Marcy asked looking skeptic.

"It's warm Marc! Come in!" James yelled.

Remus put his arm around his girlfriend. "Come on! It'll be fun."

--

Another day of classes commenced. All the students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry woke up to being their studies, with first enjoying a delicious breakfast made by their favorite house elves.

Up and down the tables everyone was munching away on their favorite, from toast and jam, to bacon, to an egg sandwich. Everyone was slighlty different. This was something that Lily had loved about coming here, the food was always amazing.

She looked up from her plate at the people surrounding her. Today James had placed himself exaclty beside her, with Peter on his other side and Kela beside her. Sirius sat across from Kela with Remus adjacent to her and Marcy beside him. She couldn't be more happy with this. It felt comfortable. The only issue that Lily found herself annoyed with was that of the glares that she had been getting from numerous other girls about the fact that she often sat with James beside her. Never before had she realized just how many girls there were in this school, till she started to sit with the Marauders at her side.

"Strawberry or rasberry?"

Lily was shocked out of her day dream as the question came her way. "Pardon?"

"Strawberry or rasberry?" James asked, slightly laughing at the girl beside him. "Daydreaming were we?"

Lily laughed. "A bit."

"What about?"

"Just. Nothing."

"Oh I know it was something. You had that look in your eyes."

"What look?" Lily asked.

James smirked. "The look of undesiring love. 'Bout me then I take it?"

She snorted. "Get over yourself Potter."

James studied her face as she said this. Now he knew she was just joking since her eyes were still playful. "I keep telling myself that. But it's simply to hard."

"Come on. Class will be starting soon." Lily said getting up, with everyone falling behind them. "Are you scared to graduate James?"

James fumbled with his robes thinking about the question. "Sometimes I am. Mostly of what I might be loosing. What I have right now is amazing. I'm mostly just scared of loosing people. People who I care about."

Lily looked down. "Are you scared about loosing me?"

James did a half smile, stopping her. "Should I be?"

--

A/N: Okay. So I decided that they need to be "normal" hey! Just to have some typical moments. Everyone needs that in life!

BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

--

The forest was appeared to grow darker with each step forward. His body trembled as he could no longer see in front of him. The night was eerie with slight wind making his mind believe that someone was following him, he turned around whipping his cloak with him. There was nothing there.

A streak of green light came his way...

--

James awoke with a smile on his face. Last night had been near perfect for him, minus the part with Sirius insisting on telling stories of James when he was younger.

Last night he felt as if finally, himself and Lily made an intimate connection. She had looked at him with those beautiful green eyes and asked him if he would be scared of loosing her. Something that James knew the answer to right away. It was easy for him.

All night long he had wanted to ask Lily the same question, but his nerves got the better of him and he had chickened out. It felt as if a giant was dangling her in front of him, but his grasp couldn't quite reach her. All he wanted was to pull her into safety.

--

A song that Lily constantly found stuck in her head when dating Logan was about not falling in love. Now she felt like she could not even remember the lyrics. They had disappeared through her head like her feelings towards the Ravenclaw.

Now constantly she had the song of wanting to know what love is. She could hear the lyrics fly into her head everytime the raven haired boy would come close or look at her with the intensity that kept drawing her in.

As Lily began to get ready for meeting, she hummed the song that swam in her heart.

_"...In my life, there's been hardache and pain,_

_I don't know if I can face it again. _

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far,_

_to change this lonely life._

_I wanna know what love is!_

_I want you to show me._

_I wanna feel what love is._

_I know you can show me...."_

Walking out the door to her shared common room, Lily couldn't help but smile. She was happy. Truly happy. Her heart no longer had any pain in it and she believed it was for one single reason.

--

James got out of bed and headed to have a shower after he heard Lily leave the bathroom. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in on her, she would not be impressed.

Taking his time in the shower James thought of how today once again he got to spend the day with Lily. Even though they were working on the halloween festivities. But still it was himself and her together all day.

--

At last Lily and James found themselves ready to get to work on the Halloween ball they had planned for this year of school. Lily had wanted to bring the muggle aspect of halloween into the school, James had thought it to be a brilliant idea since most, witches and wizards didn't think halloween being a scary holiday.

They were sitting in the astronomy tower, since on a sunday morning it was unoccuppied and most students didn't head up there. James couldn't help but look at Lily everytime her attention was on the papers before them. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid his eyes on.

"So with the whole carnival thing, I think we should have different games set up in the great hall. Like apple bobbing and spook a witch. Is that all right?" Lily asked.

"What? Oh yeah. Sounds great." James was startled to reality when Lily spoke. Mentally slapping himself on the head, he read all her ideas written on the parchment. "I think we should have designated times for things. Like say the games and such will last till say eight. Then the dance will begin at quarter to eight. So we can have snacks and butter beer in between?"

Lily smiled. "That's brilliant idea."

James was taken by Lily's gratitude. "Thanks. We can also have a costume contest. Cause that's an awesome idea of being able to dress up as different things. I'm so excited."

This made Lily laugh. "It is kinda neat. We should ask Dumbledore to have a Hogsmede trip the weekend before the ball so we can get our costumes."

--

Kela sat in the common room, reading a letter she had recieved from an owl in the window a short second ago. It was from Will. Her mind flashed back to the summer party where she had first connected with him.

He had asked her to meet up later that night after supper to take a stroll around. Deep down Kela felt an ache but she didn't know why. She checked the clock to see when Lily would return. Something like this needed to be discussed with her and currently her other best friend was off with her boyfriend. She didn't want to bother her, she knew that Marcy would listen but didn't want to have to interrupt their afternoon alone.

She read the letter over again before deciding that a run around the school was in need.

--

Marcy smiled at Remus. "That's absurd. I really don't think that she would do that."

"I'm serious. You have to read the catwoman comics. They're awsome. Though the pictures are muggle."

"What's wrong with that? It adds.. I don't know. But I can't believe you never told me you read comic books?!"

"Didn't really think it was that important."

"I think it's kinda cute." Marcy leaned in to kiss her boyfriend softly.

Remus smiled and complied to Marcy. She always seemed to make him in such a great mood.

--

Sirius grumbled as he ran up the stairs to the common room. Last year his friends were all around, all the time. But now Remus was spending more and more time with Marcy, while James was doing head stuff with Lily and Peter, well he was around. Lately though Sirius felt that Peter was sneaking around, always nervous and jumpy when asking where he had been.

He looked at the fat lady. She looked down at him, "Password?"

"Dungbombs." Sirius laughed to himself thinking how James had made that password.

As the portrait swung open he jumped in looking for someone to occupy his time. Thankfully he spotted the blonde girl sitting alone on the couch reading a letter.

"Hey there Keke! Hows it hanging?"

Kela looked up. "Oh great. It's you."

"Ouch. A bit harsh are we today? PMSing I bet."

Kela slapped him on the arm. "No. I. AM. NOT! Thank you very much."

Sirius shrugged. "So whachya reading?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh come on. Be a dear and share with lil' ol' me!"

"HA! Like I actually would."

"Come on!" Sirius went to reach for it, but Kela being ready for this swung it out of his range. Sirius smirked as she did this. "Oh playing rough are we?"

Kela's face went red. "No. Just trying to keep annoying, meddling people out of my business."

She held onto the piece of parchment stuffing it down her shirt. "There. See nothing for you to worry about."

"Do you actually think that I am afraid to go down there?"

--

Lily found herself starring off into space as James wrote down his ideas. She dreamed of what life would be like next year, wondering if her friendships she had started to build this year would last.

James looked up to see Lily with a pensive face. "What ya thinking about?"

Lily shook her head. "Oh just next year. It's gonna be weird not having to come back here."

"I know. Crazy hey."

"It really is." Lily looked down. "So I think that's good enough. McGonagall wants us to give this to her so she can talk to Dumbledore and they'll tell us what can happen and what can't."

"Okay. Well do you wanna go give it to her now?" James asked.

"Yeah. We should hit the kitchens too. I really want some grapes."

James laughed. "You really love 'em hey. All you ever want is grapes, grapes, grapes."

Lily shoved him. "Hey! They're yummy. And nutritous."

"Oh yeah. Come on Miss Grape Queen."

--

Sirius looked at Kela. "Come on! Just tell me already."

"No. I told you that. It's not your business anyhow."

"Come on! Please! Pretty please! I'll be your best friend."

"That spot is already taken, thanks much."

"But you'd rather have me."

"Clearly." Kela said rolling her eyes. "Now get off me, so I can go upstairs."

"No. If you leave then I'm all alone and lonely."

"That's to bad for you."

Sirius pouted. "Come back downstairs. Please."

"No."

"Fine. But I'll only get off you if you promise to come back downstairs."

Kela rolled her eyes again. "Fine."

"Pinky promise."

Kela laughed. "Fine."

They looked pinkies as Sirius took out his wand making the promise inbreakable. Kela swore underneath her breath realizing now she had no choice but to compell to coming back downstairs.

"I'll be back."

"Hurry up, buttercup!"

--

As the two head students walked to their professors room, they both felt as if it was too easy for them to keep a conversation flowing. Neither had the tension of an awkward silence. James smiled to himself thinking how easy it was. Lily was slightly put back by this, making herself more nervous about how there was such an ease between them.

"Are you planning on working for the ministry?" James asked.

"Yeah. I want to be an Auror. You?"

"Yeah. Same. Both my parents are. It just seems like something that I would do. They always tell me these stories. Not many people are becoming Aurors right now. Too worried Voldemort will come after them."

Lily nodded. "Seems true. Are you scared?"

"Kinda. Kinda not though. I think it'll be something that is worth while with a purpose. You know?"

"Yeah. That's why I want to do this. It seems important enough."

"Anything you do will be important Lily."

Lily blushed. "I hope so." James stopped looking at the red haired girl. "You don't have to hope. It's just who you are. You were made for something that will change the world. You're the type of person that others feel hope when they hear your name."

Lily looked down. "You know, your really sweet when you want to be."

James smirked. "Well, that only seems to happen once in a blue moon. So from now on this is the only way your going to remember me."

--

Remus held his girlfriends that night as they made their way to the great hall for dinner. This was one of his favorite times of the day. When everyone came together to talk. It was so simple. Yet deep down he knew that this was how all of the had become friends. Talking over food and drinks.

--

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for such a long wait. But here it is. Life is hectic right now! Writing stupid finals and stuff. So I have a question, What do you think their costumes should be?! GIVE ME IDEAS. The best one will be used in the story!!! Woot woot!!**

**THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowlings wonderful work. Only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for you all you guys who are reviewing! You're keeping me inspired to write more. If you have any questions or ANYTHING just ask. I don't take offense very easily and it helps me to develop into a better author, who I hope you adore. :)**

_--_

As October slowly made its way through the month, many students around the school found themselves worried over who they would take to the ball. Boys seeking out girls, while girls whispering to each other to see who was still available.

The weekend of Hogsmede finally arrived and many students found themselves thankful to get out of the school where the only thing to talk about was the Halloween ball. It was a day to stock up on all the sweets the desired, or a day to spend with the person they thought to be just as sweet.

--

Kela woke up bright and early with slight butterflies in her stomach. After meeting up with Will, several times, she had agreed to meet up with him at Hogsmede. Butterflies appeared as she realized that people might think they were going out. It made her nervous as to what people might think. And even a certain someones thoughts ran through her mind.

"MARCY!" She yelled, waking up one of her best friends.

"Goodness Keke! Your gonna drive me mad with waking me up like this all the time!" Marcy grumbled sitting up in her bed.

"Sorry. But really? You should be getting up now anyways. And I'm having a state of panic right now!"

Marcy rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh you know nothing that big. Just the fact that I'm meeting WILL at HOGSMEDE and EVERYONE will SEE US TOGETHER! No biggie. Nope none at all."

Marcy laughed at her friend. "Oh Kela! It's gonna be all right. Don't even worry about it."

"But I am! Where's Lily? I need her here too!" Kela burst into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

Marcy laughed and pulled the covers back over her head, hoping to get at least fifteen more minutes of sleep.

--

Lily woke up that morning at the break of dawn, to watch the sunrise. Something she still loved to do. It was such a simple thing in life, yet so magical. All the different colors reached beyond the stars making her smile.

The one thing that she thought kept her in balance between the muggle world and the wizarding world was the sun. It was the same in either world powerful, dominant and breathtaking.

--

Butterflies rose in James' stomach as he got ready for Hogsmede. He had not officially asked Lily to Hogsmede, but he knew that she had not said 'yes' to anyone. So in hope he thought she'd want to hang with Marcy, who'd be with Remus, who'd be with his fellow Marauders. So essentially James was hoping that he'd get to spend the portion of his day with the red head.

--

Remus headed down the boys stairs to wait for his girlfriend, on the couch, in the gryfinndor common room. He looked at his watch to see it was only five to eleven, so he was early.

Only thirty seconds ago, as he went to close the door to the seventh year boys dorm, he had watched as Sirius sprung out of his bed to hit the showers for a mere three minutes, before getting dressed. He knew from all the years of witnessing this that Sirius will make it down the stairs with thirty seconds to eleven. Then he would proceed to complain about how the girls were taking forever, when they'd appear a mere minute later. It had been like this every Hogsmede trip since their first one in the third year.

Remus looked into the fire thinking of what he needed to buy while at Hogsmede. Marcy had suggested getting a couple costumes. He had agreed thinking that it would be fun. Marcy usually had a good sense on what to wear.

Just as Remus looked at his watch again, Sirius came running down the stairs. "What the bloody hell is taking those girls so long? We need to be at the entrance in five minutes!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "They'll be coming down, right about now." Just as he said this the girls were seen at the top of the staircase. "Hello love. You look beautiful."

A huge grin spread across Marcy's face as she looked up to look Remus in the eyes. "Thank you! You looking quite dashing yourself! Ready?"

Remus nodded and grabbed her hand, leading the way. Kela and Sirius fell in step beside each other with Peter in tow.

"Hot date?" Sirius asked casually.

Kela looked up. "Yup! Can't wait." As soon as the words left her mouth, Kela regretted saying them as Sirius' face fell with her response.

"That's great. Don't do anything stupid and get yourself pregnant. No one likes to date a mother." He grumbled, not able to come up with a snarky remark.

Kela tried to look Sirius in the eyes, but he was avoiding eye contact. "I'll remember that."

Sirius walked along in silence. So badly he wanted to ask Kela why she was going with anyone but him. To grab her and tell her straight up that she was making a mistake and she should go with him. To bring her in close and kiss her so softly. To tell her that he was falling for her.

--

James walked out of his room, looking around the common room, but it was still empty. He wondered if Lily had maybe already left. "Lily? Ya still here?"

Lily's bedroom door flew open. "Yes. Just trying to find my mittens. It looks a bit chilly out there."

James chuckled. "You do realize you're a witch Lily and can just summon it."

Realization crossed Lily's face. "Oh sometimes I forget that. It's weird to think you can do magic for such simple things." Lily summoned her other purple glove. The single glove flew from below her bed. "Wonder how that got there?" She murmured to herself.

James laughed. "Come on Head girl or we'll be late!"

Lily giggled and ran to the entrance. "I'm pretty sure you're being the slow poke now. Race ya!"

James laughed. "Oh I don't think that's fair game. See my legs are about twice the length of yours."

"Ha! You're just scared of getting out done by a girl!" Lily stood on her tip toes trying to be face to face with her fellow head student.

James patted the top of her head. "There, there, wee one. You'll do just fine."

Lily shoved him into the wall. "What am I doing fine with?"

James bit his lip from stopping himself on saying what he really wanted to say. "Everything Lils' everything." Lily looked up into James' eyes to see the sparkle that she loved to see. As Lily realized what she had thought, she mentally slapped herself. She was not allowed to think like that.

James watched Lily as she had an inner battle. "You all right over there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't look like it."

She shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Come on Lils'. I thought by now we'd be able to tell each other stuff."

Lily frowned. "I think we should be able too, too. I just, don't know. Ya know?"

James nodded. "Yeah. It seems like I don't really know about a lot of things anymore."

A stitch filled Lily's heart as she heard James' words. "Maybe it's the fact we're graduating. And growing up."

"Yeah. You know," James stopped walking at the top of the stairs where they lead to the grand entrance. "once we leave here, I'm scared that I'm gonna lose people. Some that I just gained as friends."

--

Marcy wrapped her fingers in Remus' as the small group of seventh years made their way down to the small village. Reluctanly Kela had bid her fare well to her best friends and had went off with Will and his friends leaving a grumbling Sirius to be stuck beside Peter. Lily had ended up pairing off with James, it just seemed natural for the two.

"So what are you dressing up as?" James asked trying to keep their earlier conversation out of his mind.

"It's a surprise!" Lily giggled. "What about you?"

"Jamsie here is gonna dress up as a fairy princess!" Sirius butted in. "It'll be quite lovely."

Lily laughed. "Oh, I bet you'll win best costume."

James rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous when my legs look better in tights then yours do though. That's all I need." He slung his hand across his forehead with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh darling, I'm sure you'll make all the other girls jealous with such amazing calves." Lily was shocked at herself with replying in such a tone. She noticed that so were Sirius and James. But both were amused with her response.

"Don't worry sista! We'll keep everyone in check." Sirius told her in his woman voice. "Come on girlfriend, we needa hurry before all the good stockings are gone!" He grabbed Lily's arm making her walk faster behind him.

Lily laughed looking back to reach for James' arm. "Come on Jamsie! Don't wanna be late."

--

All afternoon Lily found herself in a fit of giggles, while spending her day with the main marauders. She thought them to be hilarious, when they weren't being mean to other students. As the four of them, Peter followed them, not wanting to be with the two love birds, made their way from shop to shop Lily had managed to slip away for a few short moments to gather the pieces of her costume she needed. Still not wanting to the boys to see it she had charmed them to become smaller and weightless then stuffed them in her jean pocket.

While roaming the grounds of Hogsmede she had helped Sirius pick out the right hat for his costume and James the right sword so that it wouldn't drag on the ground or appear to short along his long legs.

Finally around three o'clock they made their way to the Three Broomsticks for a bite to eat and a butterbeer. Lily had planned on meeting up with Kela here, so the two girls could head back to the castle together and meet up with Marcy there to have a girls night.

She peered around unable to see her blonde friend. "Have you guys seen Kela at all?"

The three boys looked around. "Not since this morning." James shrugged. "Isn't she off with Will Carmen anyways?"

"Yeah, but we made plans to meet here now." Lily sighed. "Oh well. I'm starved. Shall we order?"

Sirius smiled. "I like this woman, Prongs! She wants food. You fit in perfectly Flower!"

Lily giggled. "Why thank you kind sir."

Sirius looked at her. "You called me sir."

Lily looked around puzzled. "Yes..."

"Weird..." Sirius shrugged. "Me? A sir. I like it. I think from now on you ALL should call me Sir Sirius, the serious."

The other three rolled their eyes at Sirius. "Really, Padfoot? It's more like, Sir Sirius, the stupid." James laughed.

Sirius turned and punched his best friend on the arm. "Hey! I resent that."

As the afternoon went on the group ordered food and discussed the weekend after, soon Remus and Marcy joined the four. When the six of them were about to leave Kela came running in threw the door, apologizing for being late saying she lost track of time with a grin on her face.

--

Lily sat in her room, looking at a photo album she had made from her first three years at Hogwarts. It amazed her how much her best friends had changed. Both looked so much older now. No longer were any of them the small scrawny girls. Now they all were young woman as Lily's mother put it.

A soft knock interrupted Lily's thoughts. "Come in."

James slowly opened the doors. "Hey."

She looked up smiling. "Hey yourself."

James walked over to look at she was looking at. "Wow that seems like eons ago." He said pointing to a picture of the three girls being bamboozled from the four boys with snowballs in their second year.

"It really does hey."

James looked down. "Mind if I sit for a minute." Lily patted the seat beside her on the bed. "Everyone looks so much older now."

Lily laughed. "Naturally that's whats happens when you grow up James."

James gave her a slight shove. "You know what I mean."

Lily giggled, realizing how close they were sitting. Their legs touched and she could feel his breath on her neck as he looked at the album. "Ye.. Yeah. It's.. umm.. crazy."

James looked down at the red head to see her cheeks begin to turn color. He had never seen such a beautiful sight as that of Lily right then, she was biting her lip, trying to make her blush go away. "So the girls are coming over here?"

Lily shook her head to gather her thoughts. "Yeah after dinner. That's all right?"

"Oh yeah. Could Remus and Sirius come too? It'd be like another GIGANTIC sleepover!"

Lily laughed at James' enthusiasm. "That sounds like a brilliant time."

--

**A/N: So happy? I thought this update was a fast one.. For me at least. :)**

**Anyways. So I'm gonna be a little selfish and say that before I update again I want some reviews at least 8 for this chapter!**

**I don't think that's too much to ask for :) THANKS!! REMEMBER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowling's wonderful work, only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

**P.S. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MEAN A LOT!! KEEP THEM COMING!**

--

_"If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater." _

As Lily got ready for bed, she thought about the quote her mother had said to her many times. She would always say though you might be afraid of what is before you, you will end up losing more than intended.

Her stomach filled with butterflies thinking of what she might be losing out on. Though she had an amazing time in the presence of him, it still worried her of what might become if she were to make a step forward.

She sighed to herself. Never had she felt this confused. Usually, it wasn't hard for her to open herself up to someone whom she trusted. Lily looked into the mirror, realizing what she had she confessed to herself. She, Lily Evans trusted James Potter, the James Potter who used to make her blood boil on the mere sight of him.

Lily walked away from the mirror pulling her hair up into a twist on the top of her head. She was now very confused and her stomach hurt to think she had just agreed to spend the night with the same James Potter. At least her friends will be there, she thought to herself. Though one of them was dating one of James' best friends, while the other was denying her feelings for his other.

'Great!' Lily thought. 'What a perfect night this will be.'

--

James danced around his room, singing silently to himself. He was excited about the fact that he would be spending yet another night with Lily. Every moment he spent with her felt even more perfect. Walking into the bathroom to take a shower, James looked into the mirror. He saw a grin like no other. He felt like he could walk on water. His eyes sparkled and there was only one reason why.

--

Kela plopped onto her bed. "So apparently the marauders are heading over to the heads room as well..."

Marcy looked up from packing her bag, sighing she dumped out her clothes. "That means I have to repack."

Kela laughed at her friend. "Oh I'm sure Remus won't mind seeing you in these duckling pajamas." Marcy snatched them from her, laughing. The two friends spoke with their eyes thinking the same thing; they needed to look hot for tonight. It was a definite must.

--

Sirius burst into the seventh year boys' dormitory. "Guess what a little birdie just told me."

Remus turned around from organizing his studying material. "I haven't a clue."

"Just that tonight, we're going to have some company. Some of which you'll be glad to have around." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at his pale friend. He went over to his bed pulling out odds and ends of clothing.

Remus smiled. "That'll be fun. At least there'll be someone decent to talk too."

Sirius looked around shocked. "Hey! I for one am amazing conversation holder. I can get any girl with this magic mouth."

Remus turned around rolling his eyes. Of course Sirius would infer something. He sat down, his legs feeling like jelly. Sighing Remus looked at his calendar to see when the full moon would be appearing.

--

Lily walked into the common room. She had an idea and wanted to see if it would work before anyone appeared at their door.

Pulling all the pillows and cushions off the couch, she began to transform them into big sitting pillows and throw blankets. Soon she was busy at work transforming their small common room into a luxurious looking resort.

After looking around again Lily gave it a satisfied nod and turned back into her room to give her legs a quick shave and to change into a pair of pajamas that would tug at her body in all the right places.

--

James strolled out of his room into the common room. He stopped to look at what had happened. Slightly confused, he turned to Lily's door. "Um, Lily? You in there?"

He heard something drop and a faint curse was said. "Yeah."

"Okay. Have you seen the common room? It looks... Well, it looks different."

James heard a soft chuckle. The same one that always made his heart skip a beat. "Oh that? Yeah. Sorry I forgot to ask. I just thought it would be a bit comfier." As the last words were heard, Lily opened her door.

James tried his hardest to not let his jaw drop. "Oh... Oh... Okay. Yeah... Um it looks great."

Lily blushed at James' stuttering. She had not intended to make him this way. "Yeah. So, they should be here right away."

Suddenly the room felt like it was being crammed. Both head students could not make eye contact with the other. Lily's face turned the color of her hair as she realized that James had just taken a shower, and his hair was wet, as well as his body. Normally this wouldn't have made such a big thing, except that to Lily's dismay James had chosen to wear a snug white t-shirt that had a few wet spots on the stomach. Lily looked at her feet. The image of James' abs sticking to the shirt burned in her retinas.

"Um... Yeah. Soon."

Lily laughed. "Oh this is absurd."

James chuckled. "Yeah. So how about them pillows?"

They both breathed in looking the other in the eye before bursting out with laughter at how awkward the common room had felt. Tears filled each of their eyes with laughter.

"Oh James. Sometimes I wonder how this school will be without you marauders next year. It'll be like all the joy and laughter will be torn out of it when you four leave."

James shrugged. "Their loss. It's not my fault that I'm fricken hilarious and graduating this year." He tilted his head giving her a cocky smile. "I am hilarious, aren't I?"

Lily sighed. "Yeah. I guess you can be."

They made eye contact again and began laughing.

--

Sirius grumbled as he gathered all the food with Remus for the gigantic sleepover. "I don't understand why Lily and James couldn't have done this."

"Because Sirius, they are offering the place. The least we could do is grab the food." Remus sighed.

Just as the two Gryffindors turned around to exit out of the kitchens, the portrait entrance opened to reveal two of their fellow Gryffindors.

"Evening ladies." Sirius smirked. "How are you doing?"

Kela rolled her eyes. "Cut it Black. We just came here to grab some food. But it looks as if you two have it already taken care of."

Marcy nodded. "Did you need a hand?"

Remus smiled. "That'd be great. Can you grab the butterbeer?"

--

Finally, the four Gryffindors met up with their head students. After Sirius proclaimed that he "dibbed" the pillows to be called 'Sirius Land', everyone settled down. Mostly just chatting about what was coming up.

"I can't wait for the Halloween ball. It'll be fun to just relax all night." Marcy sighed, snuggling into Remus' lap.

Lily giggled. "And what are you doing now?"

Marcy stuck her tongue out at her best friend; her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh you know. Nothing."

Kela flicked her blonde hair out of her face. "Do you think I should put more blue in my hair? I kind of miss it."

"Yes! It was gorgeous like that." Marcy smiled.

Lily laughed, she loved being with her best friends. She looked at the boys to see that they were deep in their own conversation.

"I don't think that's possible. It sounds a bit risky." Remus commented.

"But it'd be bloody brilliant!" Sirius argued.

"What would be brilliant?" Lily asked curious as to what the boys were getting themselves into now.

All five faces turned to her. Then the three boys looked among themselves.

James was the first to speak. "Well you see..."

"We had this idea..." Remus continued.

Sirius smiled. "For the Halloween ball."

Lily nodded. "Uh huh. And what idea would this be?"

"Nothing big. It's kind of small for us actually." James laughed nervously.

"Come on! Just tell us already!" Marcy cried.

Sirius smirked. "Okay, well we had this idea that after the ball we could have like an after party..."

Lily frowned. "Where exactly is this after party taking place?"

The boys looked at one another. "Well..."

"Under no circumstances is it happening here!"

"Oh come on Lils'! It'd only be our friends." James pleaded. "You'll have fun, I swear and no one will get hurt!"

"No, you guys throw HUGE parties. I know this. I was at one in the summer."

"That was at his house though. This is different." Sirius explained.

"Oh yeah how's that Black?" Kela asked keying in on the person who made her blood boil.

"Well, just that it's here. And there will only be about fifteen people coming."

"Then why did Remus think it wasn't a good idea?" Marcy asked.

"Oh that. That's just because Sirius wanted to get one of those gigantic things. They're a muggle thing. Those huge things full of butterbeer." James explained.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Do you mean a keg?"

James appeared to be thinking for a minute, and then nodded. "Yes I think so."

"No! Not happening. That's just idiotic!" Lily cried.

Sirius looked at the head girl. "Oh come on Flower. Loosen up a bit. Just have some fun."

"No Sirius. I for one don't want to get expelled!"

"You're not going to get expelled. We'll keep it in check I swear!" James said.

Lily bit her lip. "If I say yes to this, and that doesn't mean I am." She looked at each of the boys eager faces. "You have to swear no one; I mean NO ONE will get hurt! Or that we will get caught. And only twenty people are allowed here. And each of those people will have to be approved by us."

The three marauders looked at each other silently negotiating the offer. "Deal!" Sirius smiled.

"I haven't said yes yet." Lily laughed.

"Oh but you will." James laughed.

--

After that had passed the excitement of the upcoming weekend made everyone happy. They were all in a better mood now that the tension was gone.

A short time after they had talked about the party, Sirius produced a bottle of fire whiskey that refilled itself five times. Lily rolled her eyes; of course Sirius would be the one to bring the alcohol.

"You know how this summer we played truth or dare? I think we should play it again. I'm bored. And we need to incorporate shots into this!" Sirius told the group.

Kela shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll go first." She turned so her body was facing towards James. "James, truth or dare?"

James smirked. "Dare."

Kela smiled. "Okay. I dare you proclaim your undying love to June Whiggly tomorrow at breakfast."

James glared at Kela. "Fine. Don't miss it." June wasn't a bad person; she just wasn't what all the boys thought as attractive. She was a quiet fifth year in Hufflepuff, and she was often teased that her school robes were a bit too tight for her in the midsection. "My turn. Moony, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to trade pants with Kela."

Marcy giggled. "Um, that might be a tad uncomfortable."

The group laughed as the two friends got up. Remus went quickly into James' room to take his pajama pants off while Kela waited for them to put them on in Lily's room so she could give hers to Remus.

The five friends sat waiting for their friend. "Come on Moony don't be shy old dog!" Sirius howled.

Remus walked out, strutting. "Do they make my butt look big?"

The friends burst into laughter. "Wooo! You're looking' pretty good!" Marcy giggled.

"My turn then?" Remus sat down trying to get comfortable. "How do you girls wear these? They are bloody uncomfortable in the butt. Anyways. Lils truth or dare?"

Lily sighed. "Truth?"

Remus looked at her. He didn't want to embarrass her. "Who was the first guy you kissed at Hogwarts?"

Lily's eyes went big. This was something she did not want the marauders to know. "Umm..."

Kela and Marcy exchanged a look. Both were fully aware of who it was.

"Severus..." Lily whispered.

"Say what?" Sirius looked at her perplexed.

"Severus." She looked down at her lap. "It was first year when we were friends. He was my best friend then."

James looked shocked at the red head. "I didn't know that."

Lily's heart stung as she heard the dread in James' voice. "Yeah it was a long time ago. Let's just forget it. Uh, Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare my Flower."

"I dare you to let us do your make-up!" The girls squealed with delight, knowing that Sirius would never back out of a dare. "-And tomorrow you have to wear it to ALL of your classes"

--

A/N: Yay! Next chapter is on the way :) Just want to say a HUGE thanks to my new lovely beta Super Cara! You're amazing!! :)

Now folks just remember to hit that lovely lil' button just below this.. Ya know the one! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowling's wonderful work, only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

Slowly October crept by as stacks of essays began to pile high on each students shoulders. Never before had the seventh years felt so much pressure on them. They knew that this was the year that would make or break them. They had to pass these classes to become what they most desired, whether it was to work at St. Mungo's, the Ministry or even become an Auror.

Lily looked out through the window sighing. She couldn't quite grasp a new concept that they were learning in transfiguration. Her gut told her to ask James about it but her head demanded that she didn't. She wasn't allowed to show her vulnerbility to him.

The more that the two spent time together, the more Lily realized all her thoughts of him in the past were crude. He was one of the most loyal, funny, gentle people she had ever met. Now she knew just how greatful he was to have his friends in his life, how often he had spoken of them highly during their nightly duties around the castle. This making Lily realize that just maybe she had mistaken him in the past. That his ego was there to cover up his vulnerbility, just like hers was there to cover up the hurt that she had held within for so many years.

* * *

James sighed, after two hours of relentless work on the field, he still wasn't quite sure if the quidditch team was ready for their up coming match on Saturday. He was trying really hard to be positive and look on the bright side. But it saddened him that this was his final year on the pitch and it may not be contained with gold.

Slowly dragging his feet to heads room, he parted from Sirius and the rest of the team promising them that they were doing excellent. Only his best friend could see past the happiness in his eyes, knowing that it was a lie. James promised him that they'd meet up and chat at dinner.

Presenting the password, he ducked into the common room and headed for the showers.

"James?"

He turned his head in the direction of the Head girls room. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a sec?"

"Uh, yeah I was just gonna grab a quick shower before dinner." Lily stepped out of her room to take in the view of a drenched Head boy standing in front of her. "Oh nevermind then. Go have a shower."

"No its fine. What is it Lily?"

"No, have a shower. We can talk after." Lily smiled and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go meet Marcy and Kela before dinner. See you down there."

"Okay..." With that Lily hastily ran out the room and towards the gryfinndor common room.

* * *

"Marcy! Hurry up! I'M SO HUNGRY!"

"Shut up would ya? I'm right here."

"Finally."

Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Guys?"

Both seventh year girls turned their heads towards their red headed friend at the door. "Lily? I though we were meeting you in the Great Hall."

"You are. Were. I... I need to talk." Lily looked down fidgeting with her hands.

"Lils' what's going on?" Kela stepped forward grabbing her friends arm.

Lily looked up into her friends eyes. "I'm scared."

* * *

Three of four of the marauders headed into the great hall to see their final member already sitting waiting for the rest of his friends."Have you guys seen Lily?" He asked.

"No I thought she would of come down here with you mate." Sirius said taking a seat beside his friend.

"No, she headed to the gryfinndor house to get Marcy and Kela. But I haven't seen them come in yet."

"Prongs, they're girls. They're gonna be late." Remus laughed grabbing some mashed potatoes and piling them on his plate.

"Besides," Sirius began. "Now we can discuss our after party, without one of them interrupting."

Peter squealed. "They are getting a bit annoying."

The other three boys rolled their eyes at their friend. "That's just cause you ain't got one for yourself." Sirius chimed.

"Anyways." Remus said hoping for no more of that from his two friends. He felt terrible on the fact their friend was often left out of the fun that the other three have encountered. "Has Lily said anything more of it?"

"Well, everytime I try to bring it up she blatantly ignores it." James sighs. "I guess I could force her into a closet and tell her. I'm sure she'd listen then."

* * *

"About what? What's going on? What has he done to you?" Marcy asked alarmed.

Lily sat on her old bed. "It's not what he's done. It's what he is doing. I... I think..."

"Lily?" Kela asked. "You know you can tell us."

" ."

"WHAT?" Both girls screamed.

Kela jumped up. "Are you telling me, that you Lily Evans has feelings for thee James Potter? The one that she has loathed since our VERY FIRST DAY?"

Lily burried her hands in her face. "You should of seen him today. He was in his quidditch practice outfit, and it was raining. His hair was everywhere, mud on his face and he looked sad. It took me everything in my being to not reach out and hug him. Was he always this good looking?"

Lily's two best friends burst out laughing. "Finally! Finally! Finally!" Marcy smiled. "I have been waiting for this day since like first year. Well maybe not first but like third-ish."

Lily laughed. "Guys!"

"Sorry. But really Lily? Are you sure?" Kela looked at her friend. "This is huge."

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. But it feels like it."

Kela and Marcy exchanged looks. "We need to have a sleepover tonight. Just the three of us." Marcy told her friends. "First dinner, then Kela and I are going to come back here for our sleepwear. Then the three of us are going to lock ourselves in your room until this is sorted."

"I still have patrol with James." Lily sighed.

"We can patiently wait in between." Kela nodded. "I'm so happy."

* * *

"Hey babe." Marcy said sitting beside her boyfriend. "Sorry we're late, we got a bit -er- distracted."

"What could distract you? I've been down here the whole time." Sirius winked at Marcy.

Remus put his arm around his girlfriends shoulders. "She's taken Padfoot."

"I'm just giving her options." Sirius joked.

"What was so distracting that took you all so long?" James asked curiously stealing glances at Lily, who had yet to look him in the eyes.

Kela shrugged. "Girl stuff. I'm sure you don't want us to get into gorry detail, or do you?"

All four boys scrunched their faces. "Nope. I'm good. Thanks." Sirius said in between mouthfuls of chicken. "We wanted to discuss, you-know-what, after that thing hosted by you-know-who."

"Sirius, you've completely lost me." Lily laughed.

"Do I need to spell it out for you women?" Sirius rolled his eyes jokingly. "That shindig at your place."

Lily's face sharpened, and she finally looked at James. "It is not going to be a 'shindig.' It is going to be a quiet gathering of a few people. No more then fifteen people are allowed to come in those walls. I do not want to get expelled my seventh year."

"Lils', lighten up. Its not going to get you expelled. It will be under control." James said, looking into her face trying to figure out why her guard was up again with him.

"It better not be."

"Its us. We have everything under control." Sirius said.

* * *

Kela and Marcy quickly packed and headed over to their friends quarters. They let themselves in and quietly snuck in Lily's room, without James noticing who was busy writing an essay at his desk.

"Lily? Did you tell James we were coming?" Marcy asked.

Lily looked down at her bed. "Uh' it may have slipt my mind."

"Oh for..." Kela began and walked to her door. "James?" She called. "James?"

James looked up from his parchment. "Yeah? Hey, when did you get here?"

Kela shrugged. "Is it all right if Marcy and I stay the night. We need some girl time."

James shook his head. "Yeah no worries. I think I'll head to see the marauders then. Lily?"

"Yeah?" He heard her call from inside her room.

"I'll meet you back here at eleven for patrol, okay? Don't leave here without me."

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

James walked up to his room, filled a bag and headed back to his old bed.

"Prongsie! What do I owe the visit for?" Sirius asked jumping on his bed.

"The girls are having a 'girl night' so I thought I'd head here." James laughed at his friends antics of jumping from bed to bed. He threw his bag on his old bed and joined his best friend.

* * *

"So we need some serious talk here ladies." Marcy began. "For six years, our friend Lily here hated the one and only James Potter. But now her feelings have changed, drastically."

"And now here lays the fate of what may come." Kela added.

Lily laughed at her two friends antics. "You guys are ridiculous. This is too much."

The three girls layed around on Lily's bed with everything a girl needed in front of them.

"It was important we had everything with us." Kela laughed.

"So Lily?" Marcy looked at the head girl. "What changed your heart?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Wow. I never realized that it had almost been a year. Ridiculous! Sorry, sorry, sorry! **

**I hope you are not mad. But alas I was ever so busy. With so much going on. It is difficult to fit everything together. **

**Hmm.. **

**So here's a quick question for you: **_**What makes you think a guy truly likes you?**_

**I would like some serious answers please! **

_**What makes your heart skip a beat when it comes to a guy? Is it his smile, his humor, or his gorgeous bod'?**_

**I think I'm crushing hard on this guy, and I'm 75% sure that he likes me.. There's obvious signs, but its so hard when it comes to your own life! Gahhh!**

**REVIEW! :) :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowling's wonderful work, only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

_"There's always that one person who will always have your heart..."_

James sighed as he got ready to head to breakfast. As each day passed he felt Lily growing closer to him, except it was as if she still galaxies away. She was just in his grasp, yet miles away.

Everything that he had ever hoped for seemed so distant without Lily by his side. He knew what he wanted. What he desired. Nothing was possible without the red headed girl that he so dearly adored.

* * *

Early morning brisk brought inspiration to James as he stepped onto the quidditch pitch with the rest of his team. He looked up at the screaming fans, looking for only one person. Smiling as he saw the mass of red, he knew it was her. Everything now would just be a blur. For his heart was full knowing that the girl whom he adored was here.

The match began with little fuss. Ravenclaw was playing rough today, but James would not have any of it. He respected this game and felt playing rough was degrading to quidditch. Many times over James had told this to his team, looking around he was happy to see that they too, like him looked disgusted at the other team.

Grabbing the quaffal, he shot off to the posts with his fellow teammates at his side and ravenclaw's close behind. James watched as Sirius constantly was swinging his bat trying to get rid of the ravenclaw's off James' tail.

He passed the quaffel and watched as his teammate Alison smoothly through it through the hoop.

Soon the game was on in full swing. Ravenclaw was beating them by a mere twenty points. James shouted at his seeker, making the guy almost jump off his broom, to fly around and find the snitch. He wanted to get off his broom and spend time with his friends, mostly Lily. James sighed realizing that maybe he was growing up. He wasn't much into winning anymore.

Another seventy points scored by ravenclaw occurred within the half hour it took for the gryfinndor seeker to grab the snitch. Still winning, James was happy. But felt defeated that they only won by forty points. Next they would be playing against Slytherin. James promised himself that he would do whatever it took to defeat them. Never would he be able to hold his head high if the Slytherins beat them.

* * *

The Sunday before the end of October found third years and up roaming around Hogsmede to get last minute pieces for their costumes for the upcoming ball. Together with the Marauders, the girls found themselves inside shop after shop picking up pieces of garment.

Marcy and Remus departed from the rest of the group wanting to spend some quality time together alone. Both had purchased the remaining parts of their costumes and headed to a more secluded cafe.

"I'm hungry!" Sirius whined.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sirius, we ate lunch like two hours ago. Can't you wait for dinner?"

Sirius looked at the head girl in disbelief. "Uh, no! That's still two hours away. I'll be skin and bones by then!"

Kela grabbed Lily's arm. "Fine, we're going to the Three Broomsticks. I want some butterbeer anyways."

"C'mon mate. You heard the lady." James said towards Peter who was enticed by a manequin in a tutu.

* * *

"So anyone gotta hot date for Friday?" Sirius asked the other four with him. This question was loaded in so many ways. Firstly, it would help his best friend to see if he had any competition for the girl of his dreams and also to see if the girl Sirius had a thing for would be going with anyone.

"Yes." Both Lily and Kela spoke at the same time. Within that second two hearts were broken.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "And who might you two be going with?"

"I have a really hot date. Smokin'. Best I've ever seen!" Kela smiled.

"But you aren't going with me." Sirius joked.

"Yeah, mine is irresistible. No one can keep their hands off them." Lily smiled.

James and Sirius exchanged looks, trying to figure out which two individuals the girls were attending the ball with.

"Who?" James asked.

"Why my dear Lily of course." Kela batted her eyelashes at the boys.

"And I will be with Kela." Lily took a sip of butterbeer. "Best lookin' date I could ever have."

Both boys let out sighs of relief. Happy to know that the girls would not be there with anyone that thought they had a chance with the two beautiful gryfinndor girls.

* * *

"Ready?" James asked stepping out of his room seeing Lily sprawled on the loveseat with a stack of books in front of her.

Lily closed her book and grabbed for her shoes. "Yeah, just give me one second to put these on."

James watched intently as Lily slowly tied her laces. He thought about how even the simplest thing made Lily look ever so beautiful.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Slowly the minutes ticked by as James and Lily wandered the corridors making sure no one was causing any mischief within the walls of Hogwarts.

"Favorite color?" James asked. They had started this game of favorites just a few days before after it seemed there was nothing left to discuss. Well besides the personal things.

"Purple. You?"

"Red." James responded automatically looking at Lily's hair.

Lily felt self conscious by the way James kept on looking at her. "Uh, favorite number?"

"8. You?"

"12."

"Favorite country?"

"To live in?"

"Sure."

"England definitely."

"Mine would be Spain."

"I've never been there."

"You should go some day. You'd like it. Though you'd have to always cover up from the sun. Don't want your pretty skin getting all red." James laughed.

"But don't you like red?" Lily teased. The words were out of her mouth before she had a thought to process them.

James looked at Lily, realizing that thee Lily Evans was flirting with him, James Potter. "True. So when we go to Spain together you're just gonna stand in the sun the whole time."

Lily laughed, lightly shoving his arm. "Ha ha!"

James smiled. What a good night this had turned out to be. "Are you ready for the ball?"

"Yup. Just finishing up a few minor things on my costume. You?"

"Yeah, Sirius and I finished our costumes a month ago." James laughed.

Lily giggled. "Of course you two did."

"Hey! That was rude." James was in heaven.

"It was honesty."

* * *

Wednesday felt like it would take forever to pass. Kela sat beside Lily in transfiguration, watching as slowing the minutes ticked by. It felt as if each minute was at least two minutes long. The week was only half over, yet she was ready for Friday night, when she was going to spend the whole night with her friends, making some of their last memories at Hogwarts.

"Lily!" She whispered.

"What?"

"Have you spoken to James yet about you-know-what?"

Lily's face began to match her hair. "This is not the time to discuss that!"

"Just do it Lils'! He's totally smitten with you!"

"Ladies!" McGonagal turned around from helping another student. "That does not sound like silent work to me! What is so important that you must discuss it in my class?"

The two gryfinndors turned to look at one another. "It was.. It was.." Lily began.

"Girl stuff." Kela finished. "Sorry Professor.

Professor McGonagal's face softened. "Very well then. Please discuss it after class. Now to your work."

* * *

James sat in the head room alone finishing up the last of his essays. He sighed not believing that he was actually doing all his work. Never before did he realize how much work this was. But he thought to himself. He wanted Lily to see that he had changed, and by doing all his work and not hexing others was a good way to show it.

He struggled with the last two concepts but finally completed it. Feeling accomplished James got up and looked out the windows that faced the school gounds. He looked around taking in the view. He didn't know quite it was that was changing him. He turned around to look at the heads room, his eyes landing on Lily's door.

He gulped in knowing the answer to his own question.

_

* * *

_

'Only two more days to go.'

Lily thought twirling her hair as she listened to Slughorn drown on about the importance of following the directions after a cauldron exploded on his face. She sighed. This was the same lecture he gave every time a potion exploded, which happened about once a week. She thought that being in their seventh year that maybe that would not happen, but alas she was wrong.

Looking around her eyes caught on the top of James' head as he was bent over a parchment concentrating on it. She looked curiously as to what he was doing. Lily studied him, not realizing that Sirius was watching her watch him. He was even tall in his chair and his hair was definitely unruly. But she thought, _'I guess that's what makes him James Potter.'_

"Mate, don't look up, but Lily-flower has been starring at you intently for the last five minutes. If I knew anything, I would think that she fancies you." Sirius whispered discreetly to his best friend.

James smiled. "She still?"

"Yup. Oh wait no. Marcy's talking to her now. You can look up."

James raised his head to see Lily talking intently to Marcy about something. "She sure is gorgeous."

"So I've heard..." Sirius muttered.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Whose surprised? I bet you are! I know who would of thought... TWO chapters in what a mere week? Wow! It's a miracle, I know. I LOVE surprising people :)

Your reviews have been amazing! I love you all! Okay so here's the thing with my man. Yes I am calling him my man. Cause he is going to be mine. Just wait, it'll happen. I promise! Okay, so we work together, went to school together and have LOTS of mutual friends. The most difficult thing is work.. You know how it is. People at work are WAY to gossipy. I know I shouldn't care what they think, but it just bugs me for people to talk about me, ya know?

Also.. So he might of asked me to prom.. Well here its grad. But yeah. And I said yes in some sort of context cause I was NOT SURE ABOUT HIM at this point. Totally freaked me out. Then I sort of.. avoided him. I know, WORST THING EVER! Then he was mad. But now we're good. And going skating :) :) as soon as I find my skates. My friends before were skeptical of him, but now I've been told I'd be stupid to not see what happens.

Okay so question:

_Do you ever think that there's a point where something or someone can not be forgiven for the actions that they have obtained too? (I am definitely not talking about infidelity here.)_

AND

_**Vulnerable**__: capable of being physically or __emotionally wounded__ or hurt_

_Do you ever feel like if you open up to a guy your __**vulnerable**__ to him, and that scares you so much that you can't be completely honest with him or even yourself?_

Anywho XOXO,

Blondie :)


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER:

_I do not own of JK Rowling's wonderful work, only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

_

* * *

_

"How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know."

Finally it was Friday. The day the whole school had been waiting for since the announcement of the Halloween ball in September. Girls gushed to each other as to what they were wearing, while boys shrugged off others judgements when it was found out they did not have a date.

The school was buzzed with excitement. A night to laugh and be kids was needed to lighten the mood in the dark times that the children of twelve to seventeen faced. For such a young age, they knew too much. Too short was their days of adolescence.

* * *

That morning Lily had woken up extra early to watch the sun rise; somethng she hadn't done in a long time. She watched as the magnificent colors danced across the sky, pulling up the sun as the day began. She was hoping for some answers, but it just prodded her with more confusion.

She wondered the whole week what she was to do. Lily could barely even handle talking to James anymore. All her words had become jumbled whenever he was around, her palms sweaty and her heart thudded so hard and fast that it made her breathing become rapid, making her light headed. An all around disaster on feet Kela had told her.

Patrolling at night had been exceptionally difficult, when only it was James and Lily walking around in the dark. She had begun to bring study notes with her, to make her seem busy. But really she ended up reading the same word over and over again, while trying to think of a witty way to tell James.

But still Lily was unsure. She had found her mind drift back to the time before summer when she had sat with James watching the sunset. How comfortable she had been with him. Sitting in silence or talking, it felt right.

'No Lily! This is James you are talking about.' She thought as she applied makeup to her face. 'He's just got you physically attracted to him. You can't honestly think you'd be together. It's just your pheromones talking.'

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before dashing towards the great hall, avoiding walking with James.

* * *

"Hey Lils', where's James?" Kela asked suspiciously as she saw her red headed friend dash into the great hall alone.

"Uh, he's not here?" Lily stuttered. "I thought he had already left..." She shifted her eyes from looking at Kela. Her two best friends would always be able to see behind the lies she spoke.

"Nope. Not yet." Sirius said in between mouthfulls of sausage and pancakes. "He always waits for you. Don't want no one coming up and hexing ya."

Lily tried her best not to roll her eyes at his comment. "Well isn't that thoughtful."

Sirius shrugged and went back to his food. Remus sat beside him with a look of disgust. "Do you even stop to breathe?"

The others stopped to look at the seventh year. "I multitask actually, Moony. You should try it sometime."

Marcy, Kela, Lily and Peter laughed. "I do, but I also like to be able to taste my food."

Sirius once again shrugged and kept on eating.

"You guys excited for tonight?" Remus asked the girls.

"Yes! I have been dying to wear my costume! You?" Kela exclaimed.

Remus smiled. "Yeah, it'll be nice to relax for a night."

"Easy for you all to be excited. We have to patrol till two in the morning AND clean up after the ball. This night is going to suck." Lily sighed.

"Well we all can help you clean up if you'd like." Marcy offered.

Lily smiled. "That would actually be great. I don't even know if we can count on the Prefects with helping, no offence you two." Lily gestured to Remus and Marcy. "But do you think the others will actually stay behind to help?"

James plopped himself down on the other side of Sirius across from Kela. "Stay behind for what?"

Lily stopped talking and looked down at her plate. Kela hid a smirk. "If the Prefects will actually stay behind to help clean up. We don't think they will, so Sirius, Peter and I are going to stay and help the four of you."

"Ahh.." James nodded. "Then we got patrol. Right Lily?"

Lily nodded. "Uh, yeah."

* * *

The classes begun and the students felt as if each minute lasted an hour. Kela looked to see only a mere two minutes had past since the time when she had looked to see the time. She really enjoyed the birthday present Lily had given her in her sixth year, a watch.

She had found it to be most helpful when she got bored and wanted the class to be over.

Kela was thoroughly looking forward to the evening ahead of her. She was going with her best friend and would be hanging out with people that she had truly begun to really care for. She felt as if they had begun to become a small family. Well six of them at least. Kela scrunched her nose when she looked over at Peter who was digging into his nose.

'Gross!' She thought.

The one thing about potions in her seventh year that Lily hated was how Professor Slughorn liked to change up the partners to make sure that everyone was doing equal amount of work. Normally she would of paired up with Kela, Sirius and James would of gone together and Remus and Marcy would be together. But not today. Slughorn had decided to torture the class. Or that's just how Lily felt.

She was partnered up with Sirius. He was none-stop gabbing about the nights upcoming events, which included James.

"Aren't you excited? Spend the whole night with me! And well James. And I guess the others. But mostly me, no James. You and James will have lots to do, won't you?" Sirius questioned.

Lily felt like she was being interrogated. Her face had become flaming hot, with the redness it brung. "Yes. Being the Head students, we do have a lot to do. Read me the next instruction."

"But you two get to spend so much time together!"

"Sirius. Next instruction!"

"Are you avoiding something Lils'?"

"Sirius?" Lily said sweetly.

"Yes?"

"READ ME THE NEXT INSTRUCTION NOW!"

"Fine. Avoidence! Chop the root into thin equal slices... James thinks you hate him... And add them in one at a time, stirring counter-clockwise."

"Okay. Okay. What? How? Stir it."

"You tell me Lils'."

Lily sighed. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

James watched closely as his best friend was paired up with the girl that had grabbed his heart.

"...so you just have to add two pinches.. James? Earth to James! Are you even listening to me?" Marcy flailed her arms in front of the head boys face. "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Stir. Yup." James shook his head. "Sorry, what Marcy?"

"Oh, James!" Marcy sighed. "You really need to take five minutes to not think of Lily. Please, then we can discuss what is on your mind."

James laughed, his face turning red. "That obvious?"

"Uh huh!" Marcy shook her head.

* * *

As lunch began, the excitement in the air wasn't hard to see. Many people sat in groups gushing over what each other was wearing, or who was going with who.

"Is it just me, or does no one realize we still have classes?" Marcy asked the others.

"They're just excited! Like me!" Kela laughed. She too could feel the giddiness in the air. "This night is going to be remembered."

"Or not.." Sirius murmured so only himself, Remus and James could hear. The three boys laughed as what was to come.

"What was that?" Lily narrowed in on the three gryfinndors. "You three promised nothing bad would happen. Bad equals not remembering."

Sirius and James exchanged a look. "It's not that big of a deal. There'll be lots of parties tonight. There's gonna be one in every house, well maybe not Slytherin one. But you get the point. Just loosen up for once, Lils!" James pleaded. This was the first time the two have spoken all day and he felt it was headed in the direction he did not want to go.

"You said nothing bad would happen. And I swear if it does you will never, and I'm saying this to all three of you," Lily pointed at the three boys across from her. "you will never have children. I will make sure of it. Myself and my black high heels."

"You're wearing high heels? That's hot!" Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. "Black ones are even hotter."

Lily rolled her eyes and got up to leave. "I'm going to pretend that you never said that. Are you all coming to class?"

* * *

Finally the students were released from their afternoon classes. Most ran up to drop off their books and talk with one another about that evening.

There was a light snack to be served an hour after classes were done, since dinner was going to be two hours later then usual.

Lily sat in the heads room finishing up her potions essay that was due on Monday. With only two inches left, she quickly took stretched our her limbs and turned her head to James' door. He was off with the marauders, doing something. Lily did not want to know the details as to what they were doing. She only knew that it involved tonights escapades.

She sighed. _'You miss him, Lily.'_ She thought to herself. _'He's not going to wait any longer. There's so many girls after him. So many __prettier__ girls after him.'_ Lily thought back to the rumors that she had heard during the week. Of all the girls planning on seducing James tonight with their costumes. _'Maybe he's better off with one of them.'_

* * *

"Got everything?" Remus asked as the four marauders made their way up one of the many tunnels in Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I hope we didn't forget anything." James commented after sticking his head out to make sure the coast was clear. "We should just drop this stuff off in my room. So Lily doesn't see it yet."

The other three agreed and headed quickly to the heads room before going to grab a quick bite to eat.

* * *

The seven seventh year gryfinndors quickly chatted and ate a bit before all heading back to the heads room to get ready.

The three girls parted from the four boys as they headed into Lily's room. The others sat themselves down on the couches chatting since, boys did not need nearly as much time as girls do getting ready.

"So Lily, are you ready for tonight?" Kela asked with a glint in her eye.

"Uh," Lily frowned. "should I be scared?"

"Nope." Marcy smiled. "Just ready."

"Ready for what exactly?" Lily asked.

"To tell James." Kela smiled.

"Tell him..."

"That you are smitten over him of course!" Marcy and Kela giggled.

"Tonight is going to be the best night ever!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Is that a bit of a cliffhanger? I think so!

**Next chapters preview:**

_Her eyes held tears as she saw what was going on. Never had she thought it would hurt so much. She was too late. She had waited too long. _

_Her heart dropped as she knew that her life had forever changed, she would not have the happy ending._

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Anyone excited? Or think that they know the costumes of our favorite Gryfinndor's?**

**Okay, thank you so much for thoughs who reviewed! It truly makes my day. Sometimes when I feel like I'm having a bad day, getting those sent to me just lifts my spirits. I truly appreciate them :)**

**I'm just so happy now! **

**Here's a couple questions to get your mind going: (P.S. all my questions will/have related to my writing :)!)**

_Have you ever been skeptical on something that you're supposed to do, then go and find that you had the most amazing time EVER?_

_What's your most ideal guy?_

**XOXO,**

**Blondie (With purple streaks :D)**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowling's wonderful work, only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

_

* * *

_

"Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls. Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world."

The girls prepared to get ready for the first of the last balls they would be attending at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were preparing to have a night of laughs and smiles, one they could remember in years to come and smile at the way it turned out.

"Do you think I should make my eyeliner thicker, or is this good?" Kela asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

Marcy turned to see her friend. "I like it like that. Too thick will make you look like Helen."

The three girls giggled at the thought of being 'Helen.' She was a well-known fifth year from Ravenclaw, she was more well-known for other things then just her makeup.

"I like it too. It makes your eyes way bolder." Lily smiled, as she too put the finishing touches on her makeup. Grabbing her wand, she began to put her hair into tight curls.

"Man, James is not going to be able to keep his eyes off you tonight!" Kela said looking at the red head.

"Oh, hush! Like Sirius is going to be able to keep his hands off of you." Lily countered.

Kela's face turned crimson. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it is supposed to mean, Kela. We see you and Sirius exchange _googley eyes _all the time even though, and I quote: "_I hate that stupid ass-wipe-jerk-face." _Is that about right?" Marcy said mockingly.

Kela huffed. "Fine. No. I.. Fine. Okay he's hot. That's it."

"Uh huh." Both of her best friends said as they prepared for the Halloween ball.

* * *

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Sirius asked as he lied on the couch with his legs in the air.

Remus shrugged. "Probably their hair, and makeup, and nails, and what else do they do?"

The four boys exchanged looks horrified on what the answer may be.

* * *

The girls looked at themselves in the mirror satisfied as to what they looked like.

"Damn, I gotta say. We look hot!" Kela squealed. "Those boys are gonna have drool protruding out of their mouths!"

Her two best friends giggled as they started to file out of the head girls bedroom, into the common room where the boys sat around, already wrinkling their costumes.

Remus and Marcy had already decided on going as _Romeo and Juliet_, both in the appropriate attire of tights. While the other two girls, Lily and Kela, had decided to have matching costumes of being fairies. Lily's was white, with green accents, while Kela's was blue with silver accents. Both had decided on curling their hair, so that it would bounce up and down as they walked. Kela had fixed up her platinum blonde hair with aqua blue highlights that matched her costume, making her eyes stand out magnificently with the thick black eye liner she had done. While Lily kept her hair all red, but kept her skin pale, with red lips.

All three of the girls costumes hugged their curves, making them feel more feminite then their usual uniforms they wore.

The other three boys had decided on being the _Three Musketeer's_. Sirius and James both looked prominent in their costumes, where as Peters simply clung to his plump body, in an unflattering way.

"Well don't you all look lovely." Marcy smiled as she grabbed Remus' arm and headed towards the exit. "Come along now. Dinner will be starting right away. And don't the Head boy and girl need to be early? Hmm."

Lily and James exchanged looks. Both starring at the other. James swallowed deeply. "You look.. You look wonderful Lily."

"Hot. You look hot, is what he means." Sirius interrupted, making James blush.

Lily giggled. "Well, thank you. Both of you. You both look.. Swell as well."

With that the group of seven awkwardly walked down the hallways and stairs towards the Great Hall, unsure of how to interact with one another.

* * *

Sirius burst into the Great Hall, with much excitement after seeing all the different colors that the costumes brought. "This is fantastic! Why don't we have this everyday?"

"It takes too much bloody work to have it everyday." Lily sighed. "Everyone does look wonderful though."

"Uh, Lily?" James said.

She looked over at her partner.

"We should go talk to Dumbledore. He looks like he's waiting for us."

"Right. We'll be right back. Save us some seats." She said to the rest of the group as they began to look for a table, since eight person tables around the great hall had replaced the four long house tables. Lily and James had thought that this way people would be able to sit with their dates if they were from a different house.

* * *

"This turned out fantastic. Thank you Lily and James. You have done a wonderful job. Now all I ask of you is that you will be prepared to keep an extra eye out on misbehavior of your fellow students. I know that I can count on the two of you to show leadership. You two have shown so much strength in the last two months of school. I would just like to take this time to thank you and tell you that I still expect only the best from you for the next eight months. Now please rejoin your friends, and have fun. Like you are supposed to do." Dumbledore smiled at the two head students and watched them walk away bickering.

* * *

"He knows about what you four have planned! I knew something bad would happen. I told you not to have this dumb party!" Lily whispered as they passed fellow students on the way to their table.

"Calm down, would ya? It's going to be fine. He doesn't know anything. Stop worrying for once and have fun. Just this once would ya?" James looked into Lily's eyes challenging her.

Lily was taken back by what James had said. He hadn't spoken to her like that in a long time. "Whatever." She stormed ahead of him and sat down in between Kela and Sirius. James sighed and walked over taking his seat in between Remus and an empty chair.

The group unaware of what had occurred between the two head students continued chatting about what the night was to bring.

Lily sat quiet, not bothering to contribute to the conversation. Tears weld in her eyes, but she fought them back. She glanced up at James, who too like her was in his own world. She looked at him, observing how he sat.

Her heart thudded after observing him. She sighed, knowing that maybe in the end it was just her and her inability to open up to someone, whom she may grow to love.

* * *

James cursed at himself at what he just caused. He had no intention of making Lily mad at him. But she was the only person that he knew who could get her blood boiling the way it did.

He looked at her, and saw the tears that she was covering. The tears that he caused. He cursed at himself before looking at the head table.

"Welcome all the first Halloween ball this school has had in over ten years. I would like to personally thank this years Head boy and girl, Lily Evans and James Potter for all the work they had done. They have done this in the hopes of all these difficult and dark times, that we as witches and wizards of all ages, will remember what it is like to live without fear. To live without worry. I would like to tell everyone that tonight, all the doors have been looked for your own safety. No one will be leaving the school. With that said, please enjoy the feast..." Dumbledore smiled and raised his hands. Immediately all the tables were full of everything that an empty stomach could think of.

* * *

"This is fantastic! I'm so ready to get my groove on!" Sirius managed to say in between mouthfuls. "I feel so ready to party."

Lily rolled her eyes. "We need to cancel the party."

Everyone stopped to look at the red head. "What? Why?"

"Dumbledore said to James and I that he wanted us to keep an eye for trouble, and this party. This party is trouble."

"Uh Lils' stop being so uptight. Have fun! Like we did this summer!" Kela pleaded with her friend. "You had lots of fun at James' house remember?"

Both James and Lily's face grew crimson as they remembered that night at his house. "This is different though. We're at school now."

"Lily, I promise you on any children that I may father, tonight, everything will be fine. Nothing bad will happen." Sirius looked at the head girl. "I swear."

Lily sighed. "Whatever." Clearly pissed, she got up and excused herself, saying she had to use the ladies room.

* * *

She stopped on her way to the bathroom and leaned back against the wall, her head swimming with the images of the summer. That and of the way Logan used to push her further every chance she got. Tears fell down her face as she ran to the bathroom.

"Get a grip Lily. Nothing is going to happen. Just relax." She spoke to herself, grabbing her wand to fix her makeup. "Just relax."

She looked at herself and tried to smile, but it felt to fake to keep it for long. Lily picked up her wand and walked slowly back to the great hall, not wanting to make her friends worry.

* * *

The ball was in full swing now, everyone appeared to be having fun. That is except a few people. Lily walked around talking with people, making sure that their night was going well. Hoping that at least one other person was having a better time then she was. As she mingled, she always found herself straining to find the boy with the messy hair.

Sadness filled her as she felt him slipping farther and farther away. After she had returned to the table she noticed a fifth year from Ravenclaw had joined their table sitting directly beside James. She was pretty, her name was Rachel.

Lily knew all about her. Blonde hair, big boobs, the perfect curves that any girl would die for. She sighed knowing that he chance was gone.

The girl had her breasts sticking so far up that James practically had his face in them. She took slow breaths making the pain and hurt that filled her subside as she made her round.

The last time that she had seen James, he had been talking with Rachel, the girl not leaving his side.

* * *

James smiled politely at the girl beside him. He knew her well from the previous year. She was the girl that he would go to when the hurt and pain of Lily would just be too much and he needed to forget it all. Whether she had a boyfriend or not she would always be there for him.

He realised now just the trouble that it had caused. She was looking for more now. He knew that. He knew that she deserved better.

"So what do you think of leaving this place early before the party and having some quality time just you and me?" Rachel whispered in his ear, kissing his neck.

James grabbed her hand. Last year they had gotten farther then he had ever with a girl. He wasn't sure if this was the way that he wanted to lose his innocence. "Maybe. I got some head stuff that I have to do."

Rachel giggled. "It will only take a couple of minutes." She rubbed her hand down his body, getting lower.

"Rachel! Not here."

She sighed taking a step back. "I'm going to go freshen up. Tell me when your ready to leave."

James put his head in his hands. He felt helpless. The old him would of pulled her straight up the stairs without thinking twice. But now, after becoming such good friends with Lily. He didn't want to screw this up.

* * *

Lily watched as Rachel leaned into James. Her eyes held tears as she saw what was going on. Never had she thought it would hurt so much. She was too late. She had waited too long.

Her heart dropped as she knew that her life had forever changed, she would not have the happy ending.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Aw ya! Another chappie for ya!

What do you think? Hmm.. What do you thinks gonna happen? Will James give into temptations? I mean he is a male.. It happens.. Right?

I LOVE everyone that has reviewed! You keep me going. But alas once again I feel to be losing inspiration. I think a bit more reviews would help me gain it back! :)

Okay, questions. Well statement then questions :).

I don't know about anyone else, but I feel that I can relate to any typical love story. Don't you? Like there's always a guy/girl who seems to far out of reach. Then when they are in grasp you go and screw it up! Sometimes its like WTF! Why are human beings so typical?_ I also think that love is a difficult, complicated, emotional roller coaster that can get anyone in trouble. _At ANY AGE! No matter your age, you feel love. Whether it be for your new teddy bear, or the cute boy down the street or the new guy at work. Though it occurs in different stages. Personally, say in the dating scenario I find it WAY more difficult to open up to a guy whose been my best friend for a while then a guy whom I just met.. Is that weird? Or do you yourself feel the same way?

**XOXO,**

**From the World of a Blonde Haired, Slightly Confused, Scarred, Typical Girl**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowling's wonderful work, only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

**RECAP:** _Lily watched as Rachel leaned into James. Her eyes held tears as she saw what was going on. Never had she thought it would hurt so much. She was too late. She had waited too long._

_Her heart dropped as she knew that her life had forever changed, she would not have the happy ending._

The moon ascended higher into the sky as the music played and the students smiled.

Tonight the students of Hogwarts felt free of the pressures of the outside world that were descending upon them with each night. Tonight they could act like children and forget for once there was a terror outside the safe castle walls.

Lily sat down for a second to rest the ache in her feet. She had yet to spot her fellow head student since she had abruptly left the table to start "rounds". Truth had been it was killing her to see James with another girl so close to him. She knew her chance had been taken from her, she had waited too long. Lily sighed. Maybe she just needed to loosen up and have fun for once.

She thought of the bottle of fire whiskey she had hidden in her chest that Kela had given to her in fifth year. Never in the past two years had she been tempted to open it until tonight, and Lily thought it was time to have some fun.

Kela danced with Marcy throwing her hands in the air, forgetting for a moment about how much she liked Sirius but was too afraid to admit it. She envied the love the Marcy had with Remus, the two of them always so devoted to the other. She wished for the same, but felt like Sirius would just flake out on her like he had with so many other girls over the years.

She spun around to notice a red head sitting alone, with misery written all over her face.

"Lily?" Kela said walking over to the head girl. "Are you okay, babe?"

Lily looked up trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, go have fun with Marc."

"Don't lie to me Lily. What's wrong?"

"I waited too long Kela. He likes her."

Kela confused for a second realized what she was talking about, or rather who she was talking about. "You are not too late. James was trying to get rid of Rachel. But she wouldn't hear it. Bloody annoying little..."

Lily looked up at her best friend. "Really?"

"Yes. I promise."

Lily smiled. "After this is over wanna get ready with me for the party? I have a plan."

Kela smiled. "I am so ready to hear this plan!"

The ball went on without a hitch. All the students had a wonderful time full of smiles, laughs and love.

First, second and third years were sent to their common rooms at ten o'clock, while fourth and fifth years had till eleven, and sixth and seventh years had till midnight.

By ten thirty though most fifth years and up had headed back to their common rooms to get ready for the party that would be going on without teacher supervision.

Lily looked at the great hall satisfied with what she, James and the few prefects had done with it after everyone had left. She turned to leave when an arm reached out for her.

"Lily?" James said pulling her towards him away from the others. "Can we talk?"

Lily smiled her perfect smile and made sure she looked composed on the outside, even if the inside didn't match. "Of course James. I mean we are head students together."

James looked confused. "Yeah, it's not about any of that. It's... I mean... Are you okay?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem... Off. Like there's something bothering you."

"No I'm perfectly fine James. See, nothing is wrong with me. Now I must get back to my room to prepare for tonight." With that Lily whisked herself away, trying to make it appear as if everything was alright. But truly she couldn't stand to be in front of James for any longer or she might break down in tears.

Kela plopped herself down on Lily's bed. "Lily's upset about something. I think it has to do with that Rachel chick that was trying to pick up James earlier. God! That girl aggravates me. We were so close to getting them together and then POOF she had to drop her open legs into the mix."

Marcy laughed at her friend. "I know. But we both know what James was trying to do. Lily is just stubborn. I mean we all are. But I found this spell we can cast over the door that makes Rachel look disgusting. It would be hilarious to see her. And we can make it so that she can't see what we see, so she'll always think she looks good!"

Kela smiled. "This is why we are best friends Marcy!" The girls laughed and got busy to work before the head students returned and the party began.

Lily shuffled her way up the stairs ahead of James, ready to get started on the rest of the evening. Butterflies formed in her stomach with each step she took towards the heads room. There would be no turning back now that she had told Kela what she wanted to do. That was the main reason why she had confided in her blonde friend since she knew that Kela would not let her chicken out.

"You in a rush or something?" James called out from behind her. "I mean I thought we could talk or something."

"I don't have time right now Potter. I have things to do." Lily turned and ran up the rest of the stairs. Not till she reached the top did she realize what she had said to James, calling him Potter. Something she only did now when she was teasing him. But now she spoke it out of being bitter towards him and that girl on his lap.

James' heart stung as he saw the girl of his dreams turn away referring to him by his surname. She had agreed they would no longer refer to each other by their surnames now they had been working together. But for some reason, she was angry with him. He knew it, by the way her eyes blazed when she had just spoken to him.

Lily burst through her bedroom door to see her two best friends getting ready by doing their makeup and hair.

"I am so ready for tonight!" Lily giggled and dug her way into her chest to find exactly what she was looking for. "So I know you two thought that I would never actually drink this, but I feel like tonight would be a good way to break it open. What do you think?"

Both Kela and Marcy exchanged looks before smiling. "I mean if this is what you want Lily. We are so here to party!" Kela squealed grabbing the bottle from her best friend and producing three shot glasses for the girls.

Lily smiled. "This is what I need ladies. I wanna have fun. But before we get two drunk, I need to change and do my hair and makeup!"

The three girls had a single shot then quickly got ready for the night that they would hopefully always remember.

The marauders sat around in the common room waiting for midnight. The girls had still yet to appear and they were contemplating whether or not they should start the party early since they still had to wait thirty minutes.

"I mean, we don't have to invite others to be here. We could just start the music and get the alchie flowing!" Sirius countered to Remus.

Remus shrugged. "I just think that we should wait for the girls to come down before we start anything. I mean at least Lily. This is after all her common room too. James, go see if they are ready yet?"

James folded himself over his legs. "Ah, how about you do that. Lily doesn't seem very happy with me at the moment. I don't think it's a good idea to go up there…."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Why do I hang out with you three?" He muttered as he got up from his chair and slowly made his way up the stairs to knock on the heads girl room.

"Lily? Kela? Marc?" Remus called into the room. "Are you three ready yet?" He strained his ears to hear the noise coming from inside the room. Muffled giggles were heard as well as the sounds of banging coming from inside the room.

"Girls?" He shouted.

Marcy threw open the door. "Yes darling?" She looked at her boyfriend. "How might I assist you?" She slowly walked out, slightly stumbling before grabbing a hold of Remus' arm.

"Marc? Are you alright?"

"I am fabulous! Ladies! It's time to par-tay!" Lily and Kela slowly drifted out of the head girls room with glasses in hand and the little amount that was left in the bottle.

Sirius jumped up. "See! They've already begun drinking. And fire whiskey at that." Sirius went to turn to James when a thought hit him, "Wait. Lily Marie Evans is drinking FIRE WHISKEY! Now I have seen everything."

Lily giggled. "Actually my *hiccup* dear Sirius. You have not seen everything yet."

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And what might I have not seen yet, my dear Lilykins?"

"Lots!" Lily giggled and swished her wand so music began blasting. "Like for instance, you have not seen Kela naked! Or me or Marcy! Nor have you ever seen a toaster or have you ever been to muggle concert. So you haven't seen everything."

Sirius laughed. "Where's my shot glass?"

Students began piling into the common room as the party got going full swing. Lily danced in the middle of the makeshift dance floor they had made for the party. Still she had yet to see Rachel walk through the door.

James sat in the corner with fellow seventh years talking about what they had been planning to do once they finished at Hogwarts in the spring. Though he was trying to focus on what the others were saying, he often found his attention averted to the red head in the middle of the floor smiling, with her arms in the air. He couldn't get over her petite body shape.

The tight black tank top and short denim skirt she was wearing made James' mind wander to areas that he felt were not where it should be.

"Prongs my man, what have you been starring at for the past twenty minutes?" Sirius asked sitting down beside his best friend.

James snapped out of his day dream. "What? Oh nothing. Just… Uh… Thinking."

"Very intently I can tell. Does this have to do with the one and only Lily Evans?"

James blushed. "I just don't get it Padfoot. I mean what did I do? We were perfectly fine four hours ago and then she was super pissed at me. And now she's completely wasted, wearing the least amount of clothing I've ever seen her wear."

"Actually she wore less at your house….." Sirius pointed out.

James laughed. "That doesn't actually count. We were all swimming, all in our swimsuits."

"I know Prongs. Just trying to make you feel better, man. But honestly, she's a woman. All women are like this in case you haven't noticed before. Now my advice is that you go out there and get her. And don't ever look go. She's the one for you man, I know sometimes I don't seem like I care. But I can tell that you actually care for her."

James looked at his best friend. "Thanks man. I am truly amazed everyday by you. But seriously you need to listen to yourself and go get yours. I see the way you look at Kela."

Sirius shrugged. "Some are meant to have love where others are just meant to make it."

James laughed. "You'll have both Padfoot."

Kela and Marcy danced with their best friend like they never had before. This night was one that they would always remember as having the time of their lives.

Lily smiled as she danced her way into the night without any worries or thoughts.

That is until she saw Rachel walk through the door. Laughter could be heard from across the room as the girl made her way further into the room.

Lily burst into giggles. "You guys! Do you see her?"

Marcy and Kela turned to see their plans into action. Rachel's once long brown hair was now short and green and warts appeared simultaneously across her face. She skin once tanned and clear, was now patchy and full of pimples. Her clothes looked too tight, making her body pour over the sides in an unflattering way. Hair appeared on her bare feet, with her toe nails abnormally long.

"Woo! Has she always looked like that?" Lily laughed. "How do guys stand that?"

Kela shrugged. "It's probably because she's easy Lils'."

Lily laughed and turned away. "True."

**A/N:** I know what you're thinking. "This story takes waaaaaaaaaaaaay too long for updates." I understand. But from my point of view….. I lost my computer. It's gone

But yay! I have a new one! And I am ready to write. I need motivation though guys! Sooooooo REVIEW!

Pretty please! Love you all

A blonde haired girl from down the street


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowling's wonderful work, only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

_**RECAP: **__Marcy and Kela turned to see their plans into action. Rachel's once long brown hair was now short and green and warts appeared simultaneously across her face. She skin once tanned and clear, was now patchy and full of pimples. Her clothes looked too tight, making her body pour over the sides in an unflattering way. Hair appeared on her bare feet, with her toe nails abnormally long._

"_Woo! Has she always looked like that?" Lily laughed. "How do guys stand that?"_

_Kela shrugged. "It's probably because she's easy Lils'."_

_Lily laughed and turned away. "True."_

With the party in full swing, Lily was having a great time. Never before had she felt so free and ready to have a good time. Mingling with various people from other years as well as houses allowed her to connect with more people than just the Gryfinndor's she usually felt comfortable with. Now she sat on a couch that had been set aside with two Ravenclaw seventh year boys both of whom she had plenty of classes with. They had all been friends when Lily was dating Logan but since they had broken up the previous year, Lily had yet to speak to them.

"How was your summer Brandon?" Lily asked getting reacquainted with Brandon and Cody.

"It was excellent. Spent most of the summer in the Mediterranean with my parents and brother, met some fascinating muggles who searched the oceans for gold from pirates. Bloody amazing," Brandon smiled. "and how about you Lily?"

"Oh you know nothing too exciting like that. Stayed at home mostly, visited both Kela and Marcy lots. I went with the girls over to James Potter's house for a party one night, which was fun, surprisingly." Lily thought about her summer and realized it hadn't been as great as she had hoped it would have been.

"Oh that's right, I heard that you and Potter had some sort of truce now." Cody mentioned looking interested. "Didn't believe it with my own to ears till I saw ya talking when school started. I guess something had to be done with you two being Heads together. How's that going for you?"

Lily shrugged. "I was a bit more sceptical about it at first, but James has really proven that he knows what he is doing and matured quite a bit since last year. Thank goodness. I can see why he and his friends are so close. They are very loyal to one another, and when you become friends with them they treat you very well."

The Ravenclaw boys nodded and excused themselves and headed out the portrait hole. Lily had the suspicion that they had only come so Logan learn what Lily was up to. Though it didn't bother her now because she knew she had friends that would always have her back.

James stood by the fireplace with Rachel trying desperately to get her away from him. He knew that someone was responsible for the way the poor girl looked, but at this point he could care less. Even in her normal state he found her very revolting, only one girl in the whole school could make his palms sweat, heart skip a beat and head spin from just a single smile.

He sighed. He felt as if he had made progress with her, but every three steps forward there was always two steps taken back.

The head boy looked around the room to spot the girl that was always in his head. She was sitting with some Ravenclaw boys, that James knew were both friends with Logan.

Finally Rachel stopped talking long enough to realize that the boy in front of her wasn't paying her any attention at all. "I don't understand why you're so obsessed with her. She doesn't give you the time of day. Look at what is in front of you. You could have all of this, all the time. Just forget her. Be mine. James. I'm yours. All of yours."

James looked down at the poor girl. "Rachel- You are a great girl. Really. But you just aren't for me. Don't take it wrong. My heart will never belong to anyone else. It's just how it is. Please, there are plenty of other guys out there that would love to have a girl like you. You're brilliant and beautiful, but my hearts already been taken by someone else. Truthfully, you're wasting your time."

Rachel's face burned with displeasure. "You don't know who you just messed with James Potter." With that she stormed out of the Heads room back to her dorm.

Sirius sauntered over after he was the unpleasant encounter his best mate just endured. "I think that went well, don't you?"

James laughed looking down at his shoes. "Padfoot, honestly, do you think I'm wasting my time with Lily Evans?"

Sirius thought for a moment before looking at his best friend directly in the eyes. "If you would have asked me that two years ago, heck even last year I would of said yes. Easily it would have been a yes Prongs, but now. It's different. I see the way you look at her. And I've seen the way she looks at you. You're getting to her Prongs. You and Lily will be together. I suspect before Christmas. You two are ideal for one another. If I wanted the whole happy ending to the story, I'd envy ya."

James smiled back at his best friend. "You're alright Padfoot."

"Now as for me, I'm gonna go talk to that gorgeous blonde over there." James laughed at his best friend thinking about how Sirius had said he didn't want the happy ending. James knew deep down Sirius Black desperately yearned for the happy ending. That was what he needed in his life. James smiled, only Sirius could have said something like that then go straight back to his bantering with Kela. He knew deep down the two had undying love for one another, although it might take a while for them to realize it.

Lily sat alone for a couple minutes trying to regain her composure and from her head to stop spinning. "Bugger." She murmured to herself.

"Sorry what was that?"

Lily looked up to see James sitting down beside her. "Oh, I was just talking to myself is all."

"They say that's the first sign of losing your sanity."

"What sanity?"

James laughed. "Yah I figured as much."

Lily smiled placing her head in her hands.

"You okay?" James asked with concern.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a bit."

"Do you want me to kick everyone out so you can go to bed?"

Lily contemplated the offer for a minute while looking around at her friends. "No not yet. And besides Marcy and Kela are spending the night, and I'm assuming the Marauders are as well."

James loved the way the 'Marauders' sounded coming out of her mouth. "Ya, I think they were just gonna crash here."

Lily nodded. "Alright. You should go have some fun."

James smiled. "I'm having fun here."

Lily blushed trying to suppress her smile. "Oh is that so?"

"Yes. Can't you tell?" James stomach flipped at what he had just heard. The Lily Evans was teasing him, flirting even.

"Oh yes. It is all so clear now."

James laughed. "You know Evans, you're not as uptight as people say you are."

"Why thank you Potter, and you're not as arrogant and egomaniacal as people say you are."

"Oh that makes me ever so happy Lily."

"I'm glad."

Sirius eventually got bored of the few stray people left in the common room and kicked them out around three in the morning. Leaving the seven Gryfinndor friends to look around the Heads room and contemplate if they should clean it up now or in the morning.

Of course Sirius opted to the morning lounging on a couch. "Or the elves will do it in the night."

Lily looked at him with distaste. "This is not their mess to clean up. And besides it will only take a few minutes to clean up."

She swished her wand about while the others followed suit and soon, within mere minutes the common room was back to its former state.

"We should make it like it was last time with all the pillows that was so comfy." Marcy said sitting beside her boyfriend.

The others nodded, quickly changing the room, before each group went their separate ways to change into their night clothing.

"So you and James seemed rather close over there in the corner earlier." Kela commented as she brushed her hair and wiped off the makeup she had put on for the party.

"That was nothing. We were just discussing the night is all." Lily said while amidst changing. "He really has changed you know. I'm beginning to even think Black has as well."

Kela laughed. "James is one thing, but Sirius. Now he will never grow up."

"That's funny you say that since you seemed to have spent most of the evening with him on the couch." Marcy intertwined.

Now it was Kela's turn to blush. "We were just talking about quidditch and such. It was nothing. He's insufferable."

"Insufferably delicious?" Marcy teased her best friend.

"Eww! Never." Kela said making a face of detest.

Lily laughed at her two friends. "Are you two done bickering yet? Cause I'm ready to go lay down."

The three girls walked out of the head girl's room to see their fellow Gryfinndor boys lounging around on a mass array of pillows. "My oh my, you boys sure do look comfortable." Kela laughed as she sat down beside James. "I am wiped. This night was so good!"

James smiled agreeing. "I know. Something I think this whole school needed."

The other three girls sat themselves amongst the pillows pulling blankets up and around them.

"Anyone else has tired as me?" Lily asked yawning. James couldn't take his eyes off the red head as she stretched her arms above her head while yawning.

"Yes Lily-flower. But I unlike you could party for hours more." Sirius said stretching out on some pillows he arranged into a bed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Now how many times have I told you not to call me that."

Sirius started counting on his fingers. "Was I supposed to count them as we went along?"

Lily laughed rolling onto her side. "You're insufferable. Just like your best friend over there."

"Hey! I wasn't even doing anything." James laughed.

Remus laughed at his friends. "That wasn't the point. Lily here is just stating the obvious."

Marcy rolled up the blankets around her and her boyfriend. "We all know its true James. Just admit it."

"No. I would like to think that I have gotten a wee bit better this year." James stated. "I mean come on!"

"I think that we are perfect and should never change." Sirius said. "I mean who doesn't want to be us?"

Kela rolled her eyes. "I definitely could name a few."

The students soon fell into a deep sleep, content with what life held for them currently. Remus and Marcy slept closely together, while Kela and Lily slept in between Sirius and James, with Peter beside Sirius more on the outside.

The morning slowly came, bringing Lily out of her peaceful sleep so she could catch the morning sunrise. She tiptoed past her sleeping friends to the big window that over looked the lake.

She sighed at how the colors danced across the sky showing that there was still pureness in the world.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A whisper was heard behind her.

She slightly jumped turning around the see James standing closely behind her. "Oh… Oh ya." She could feel the heat coming off his body. "It's one of my favourite times of day."

"I know. I love the way the colors jump across the sky, almost like they are dancing."

Lily smiled amazed that James could speak the words that she had been thinking. She turned her attention back to the unfolding colors before them. "It is truly one of God's finer creations."

James shook his head. "It just amazes me how each time they appear different and so intense." He took a step closer to Lily noticing that she had yet to move away. "I mean, such beautiful things belong together. You belong up their Lils'."

Lily's face turned crimson. "James…"

"Shh... Don't speak. Just watch." The two head students stood there together not wanting to move away from the miracle before them, or to disturb their friends still fast asleep on the floor behind them.

The rest of the day was spent with little movement of the students at Hogwarts. Most were found lounging in their respective house common rooms, talking with their friends trying to finish up the homework they had yet to complete.

Sirius sat down beside Kela in the Gryfinndor common room, since all of the other marauders were preoccupied with other things to do.

"Hey Blondie."

"What do you want Black?" Kela asked sternly.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm bored. Keep my entertained.

Kela rolled her eyes and put own the magazine she had been reading. "You aren't going to leave me alone even if I ask you to, are you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"Yeah, so whatch-ya doing?"

"Well I was reading a magazine till someone decided they couldn't occupy someone else's time."

"You enjoy it."

Kela rolled her eyes again.

"You know if you keep doing that it could cause them to permanently stay like that."

This time she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh ya? Who told you that?"

"Well maybe not that. But Remus once told me that if kept sticking my tongue out to people it would permanently stay like that back in second year."

Kela laughed in spite of herself. "Oh and you believed him?"

Sirius looked taken back. "Well yeah, it was Remus telling me. I mean if it was Peter or even James I probably wouldn't believe them. But Moony is pretty good with this sorta stuff."

"You're something else there Black."

"My names Sirius."

"Not to me."

"Yes to you."

"Whatever." Kela got up to leave.

Sirius saw her stand and stood up beside her. "I'm hungry. Let's go get a snack."

"But lunch was less than an hour ago. How could you still be hungry?"

He shrugged. "I'm a growing boy, Blondie. Now come one. You can get a strawberry sundae, I know they're your favourite."

**A/N: Another one in the bag. Sorry for such long updates. I'm trying really hard to be motivated to write this, but I think I may have snagged a wee bit of writers block **

**While I'm working on getting over it… How about you REVIEW! Thanks **


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowling's wonderful work, only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

**RECAP: **_Sirius saw her stand and stood up beside her. "I'm hungry. Let's go get a snack."_

"_But lunch was less than an hour ago. How could you still be hungry?"_

_He shrugged. "I'm a growing boy, Blondie. Now come one. You can get a strawberry sundae, I know they're your favourite."_

The school week started uneventfully. Many students realizing now that it was the beginning of November meaning Christmas break was only a mere six weeks away.

"I cannot wait to go home for the break!" Marcy said to her friends while the group ate dinner that Wednesday night.

"Same and to get a break from all the essays, I swear my hand is going to be in a permanent position of the pen if I have to write anymore." Kela exclaimed massaging her right hand.

"Is everyone going home then?" Lily asked looking around at the other Gryfinndor's.

All of them nodded in agreement. "My parents have this annual New Year's Eve party," James began. "I was wondering if you guys would like to come. And then just stay the rest of the time over till school started. That's what we do every year."

The three girls exchanged looks. "Well if it's alright with my parents and stuff, but I don't see why not." Kela said and the other two girls nodded in agreement.

Butterflies rose in James' stomach as he thought of spending so much free time with Lily. His friends too, but having Lily around would make this the best break they could have.

That evening Lily found herself up to her knees in parchment trying to remember what exactly she needed for her latest Transfiguration essay.

James walked into their common room after a tough quidditch practice to see the red headed witch bent over the coffee table writing away. "Having fun there Lils'?"

Lily looked up to see a wet haired James fresh from the showers. "Oh… Oh yes. It is quite the good time."

James laughed now lounging on the chair across from her. "How much do you have left?"

"Just two more inches."

"Okay, let me know when you're done and we'll go our rounds."

Lily nodded and got back to work, not realizing it was time to start their rounds already.

The week slowly crept by with all the students at Hogwarts vigorously trying to keep up with all their work. Many kept a countdown to when they were able to escape to Hogsmede, if only for a short break away from the castle and all its meaning.

"What is everyone doing this weekend?" James asked as they sat around eating lunch on Friday the day before they were able to go to Hogsmede.

"Well Marcy and I were going to walk around for a bit." Remus spoke looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, maybe we could all meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks before?" Marcy asked looking around at her friends.

They all nodded in agreement.

Kela looked nervously at her hands. "Well actually I have a date…"

Everyone looked curiously at her, minus Sirius who looked away grudgingly.

"With who?" Lily asked unaware of this.

"Remember Will?"

"Yeah…"

Kela smiled. "He has something planned for us…."

Lily giggled. "Oh la la! Wait if you're off with Will and Marcy is with Remus, I'm going to be all alone."

"Yeah sorry Lily, I didn't know that he was going to ask me. I could cancel." Kela started.

"Oh no don't do that! I'm sure I can find something…" Lily was soon cut off by two Gryfinndor boys.

"No you won't! You can spend the day with us!" Sirius interrupted. "And see what it is truly like to be a Marauder."

James nodded in agreement. "You'll have lots of fun! I promise."

Lily hesitated. "Oh okay. Yeah. See Kela. I'll be with them."

James could not believe his luck. First Lily had practically agreed to spend part of their Christmas break together at his place, and be there for New Year's Eve, as well as go to Hogsmede tomorrow. Sure the others would be there in both occurrences, but still he got to spend some more time with the girl of his dreams.

Lily sat in her room thinking of the events that had occurred this afternoon. First James had invited all of them over to his place for New Year's, which she was more excited for then she would like to admit. Then somehow in the midst of all of that she had agreed to spend more time with him at Hogsmede tomorrow. Sure Sirius and Peter would be there, but still. Never had she thought or dreamed she would be spending a whole day, willingly, with the Marauders.

Friday turned into Saturday and Hogsmede found itself full of Hogwarts students once again.

The seven Gryfinndor students walked their way down towards the magical village together talking aimlessly about what had to be done in class or who was dating who. Mostly just acting like the teenagers they should.

"I need to restock my chocolate supply Lilyflower. So I think we should make a stop there first!" Sirius exclaimed sounding like a toddler again.

Lily laughed watching the boy bounce around. "Why don't we go there last so you don't eat it all before we leave?"

Sirius stopped looking amazed. "That is bloody brilliant! Why have we never thought of that Prongsie? I dare say you have chosen a fine young woman."

Both James' and Lily's faces turned crimson. The others behind them laughed at their friends antics and how obvious it was that James and Lily liked each other. But they both knew how stubborn their dear friend Lily was to admit her feeling aloud.

Lily sighed knowing that this was going to be a very long day.

The group parted ways agreeing to meet for lunch at one thirty, after the lunch rush so they wouldn't have to struggle to find a table large enough for all of them.

Lily walked aimlessly down the streets with the marauders, minus one, buying a few things here and there from various shops. She enjoyed the way the boys treated her as an equal and not some delicate girl like many boys did.

"Oi Lilyflower! Look at this!" Sirius screamed from across the joke shop.

Lily laughed gradually making her way over to where the long haired quidditch player stood. "What is that?"

"It's this crazy bouncing ball that explodes if it bounces more than five times in a row, and then it rebuilds itself! I have to get one!" Sirius exclaimed grabbing four and running to the register with Lily hot on his heels.

Lily turned to see both James and Peter with bags waiting for the other two at the door.

"I thought we lost you two." James laughed heading out the door first with the other three right behind him.

"Oh no, I was just showing Lilyflower these incredible bouncing balls…" Sirius trailed off showing James and Peter the balls that he had found.

James turned to look at Lily who has smiling at the three others. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good. Really good actually." Lily smiled.

Later that evening after all of Hogwarts students had eaten their supper, many spent their time with friends sitting around their respective common rooms.

Lily sat with Marcy and Kela in the heads common room discussing their separate days.

"So how was Will? What did he have planned?" The two girls asked eagerly.

Kela smirked. "It was incredible. I mean he took me to this meadowy place that is over by the edge of town, where he had this little makeshift tent that was heated and everything, and inside he had this like little romantic getaway. It was great you guys! I could seriously date him."

The other two smiled. "So I take it you two had fun?"

Kela smiled blushing. "Yeah, we kissed and stuff but we talked, which was nice. It's like he gets me cause he has two sisters and a brother too, so he understands why I cannot wait to get my own place once we're out of here."

The other two nodded in agreement. "That's good."

"How was your date with Remmy?" Kela said batting her eyelashes.

Marcy blushed. "It was… It was great. I really love him you guys."

Lily and Kela smiled knowing that their friend was being honest with her feelings.

"It wasn't too exciting, but I just enjoy spending time with him, ya know?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad for you Marc." Lily said happily.

"But the real question is, how was your time Lily?" Marcy asked.

Lily laughed. "Surprisingly it was great. The boys are great to hang out with."

Kela and Marcy exchanged looks. "So how was it with James?" Kela asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like did he try anything?" Marcy said.

Lily thought about the question. "Actually no, he was great though."

**A/N: Lookie here! Another up and done. I know it's not that long, but it's sort of a filler inner till the good stuff comes! I have great ideas coming your way… **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-A Blonde Haired Girl From Over There**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own of JK Rowling's wonderful work, only the characters that you may not recognize from the original story._

**RECAP: **_Kela and Marcy exchanged looks. "So how was it with James?" Kela asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Like did he try anything?" Marcy said._

_Lily thought about the question. "Actually no, he was great though."_

November was filled with cold gusts of wind, piles of paper and countless quidditch matches that kept the students of Hogwarts from going insane with the amount of work the professors insisted on giving them each night. Even Sirius Black, who was known for only doing his homework the hour before it was due, was seen scratching away at parchment in the Gryfinndor common room on the last Wednesday of November. He was writing his final paper of the evening when he noticed a blonde girl enter into the common room.

"Hey Blondie! Come here, won't ya?"

Kela rolled her eyes at the name Sirius insisted on calling her. "Now, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Sirius pretended to count on his fingers, "Ya know, I think I've lost count."

"Not surprised, it's not like you can count that high anyways. Now what did you want Bl-Sirius?" Kela stopped herself from calling him Black because she knew that he detested his surname for the mere fact of being related to people who thought the Dark Lord to be all mighty.

Sirius smiled knowing that Kela stopped herself from calling him Black. "Just wanted to see what you were doing."

Kela shrugged. "I don't know. Marcy's with Remus and James and Lily are working on some head stuff, not really much to do. Where's Peter at?"

"I haven't a clue. He's been pretty MIA lately."

Kela smiled. "I think this is the longest we've ever held a conversation for."

Sirius laughed. "I know. You're usually storming off calling me every name in the book right about now."

"You just know how to get under my skin."

Sirius looked into her eyes. "It's something that I do enjoy doing. That and having you in my presence."

Kela rolled her eyes again. "Sirius, don't."

"Don't what, Blondie?"

"You know what."

The two strong Gryfinndor seventh year students exchanged looks before Kela headed up to the girl's dorm to take a shower and go to bed early for a change.

Sirius watched her walk away knowing that one day, if not soon he would have her in his arms. That he knew more than anything else in the world. Never before had a truly cared for anyone other than himself and the marauders, but somehow that girl was getting to him, scaring him more than he realized.

Lily sat on the floor across from James as they worked on the their head duties that they had been neglected to do as of late, with all the other homework they had been receiving they had figured it would be alright to push this aside till they had a chance to put a full head to it.

She was busy writing down the times of patrol for each pair of prefects as James wrote down the duties that they were now supposed to be doing while on patrol. Dumbledore had called them for a meeting two nights before explaining that he needed a bit more work to be done by both themselves and the prefects to ensure the safety of all the other students within the castle.

"Do you really think Dumbledore was serious when he said he wanted patrols till two in the morning on the weekends now?" Lily asked as her brow furrowed looking over the parchment before her.

James shrugged. "I would imagine. It does seem a bit late though, maybe just assign seventh years to do it. Fifth years aren't strong enough to be out that late."

Lily rolled her eyes at that.

James looked up to see her do it. "What? You know it's the truth."

Lily laughed in spite of herself. "Yes, I know. But still. It's sort of sad, don't you think?"

James could see the playfulness in her eyes and laughed. "I guess. But really, who would listen to a fifth year on a Friday night, especially when the only ones that have enough balls to be out of bed at that time would be seventh years and maybe some sixth years."

Lily nodded agreeing. "This is going to be slow torture."

"Hey at least you have my company!"

This made Lily laugh even harder than before. "I do feel ever so honoured to be in the presence of the great James Potter."

After the comment James puffed out his chest. "Why thank you my kind Lady Lily. I will be honoured to protect you from the big and bad people of these castle walls."

Lily giggled. "You're a real prince charming, aren't ya?"

James nodded. "Well, I only save those who are worth saving."

Kela stepped out of her shower with her head in a blur. She had deeply enjoyed her short conversation with Sirius. He was so easy and relaxed and she could imagine herself sitting around just talking to him without any care in the world.

She dressed into a pair of boxer shorts and tank top that tugged at her curves. After brushing out her hair, Kela stepped out of her dorm and looked down towards the common room wondering if Sirius was still down there. She had the urge to go back down and just chat with him for many hours.

She stopped hesitating, wondering what this could mean.

Sirius sat across from the fire, after finally completing all his work. He sighed only thinking of one girl. A few minutes prior a fifth year named Cecilia had presented herself to Sirius asking if he wanted to go have fun with her, but for the first time since being at Hogwarts and being known as a ladies man, Sirius declined.

Cecilia was far from being ugly. She was what any guy would want, a small waist, a big chest, tanned perfect skin, tight clothes and legs to kill.

Sirius huffed. "What has gotten into me?"

"I was just going to ask the same thing." A voice was spoken from behind him. Sirius turned to see the same girl that had been on his thoughts. He was taken back by how gorgeous she looked.

Her hair was wet from the shower still, and she was wearing no makeup, with shorts and a tank top. Sirius had never seen a girl look so gorgeous before.

"I thought you were going to bed."

"I couldn't sleep." Kela said taking the seat beside him in front of the fire. "I'm surprised your still down here."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either. I was actually thinking of going down to the kitchens and getting some ice cream. Would you like to join?" Sirius asked with hope in his eyes.

Kela nodded yes getting up to follow him out the portrait entrance.

Remus sat beside his girlfriend holding her tightly around the waist. "I've never been so happy with anyone else in my life Marcy."

Marcy smiled. "Me either, I love you Remus Lupin."

The couple sat together in the Astronomy tower watching the stars twinkle down at them making them feel as if all the evil in the world did not exist and it was only them together with the love that they had for one another.

Peter sat solemnly alone in the library trying desperately to finish all his essays. Anger grew inside of him as he knew his three best friends were being dragged away from him by girls. He resented the fact that there would no longer be the four marauders. It was over the moment that Moony said he loved Marcy and the moment that Lily gave James the time of day.

Lily sat starring at James as he was bent over the parchment making the last arrangements. She could not help herself but stare at his lips. She remembered the way they felt against hers and her body that night they were alone in his guest house. She could feel hotness grow on her face and quickly averted her eyes as James looked up.

He held back a laugh as he caught Lily stare at him and the way her skin turned crimson. "Are you done?"

Lily nodded, stilling keeping her eyes from his face. "Yes."

"Okay same. Do you know what time it is? I'm hungry."

Lily laughed. "I think it's just past time and I am not going to lie, I'm starving."

James laughed at her honesty. "How about we sneak down to the kitchens and get some food?"

Lily nodded. "Okay, I mean it's not like we're sneaking around. We are the head students."

James laughed. "Great isn't it?"

Sirius sat across from Kela as the pair sat in the kitchens eating banana splits that the house elves had graciously made for them, eager to please the pair.

"These are seriously delicious!" Kela squealed helping herself to a large spoonful.

Sirius nodded content with his life at the moment. He would have never dreamed of spending a night with Kela, not doing anything but simply enjoying each other's company. He smiled knowing that this was going to change things. "I know. James and I used to come down here pretty much every night for a midnight snack."

Kela looked at him with interest. "How did you two manage to get down here at midnight?"

Sirius smirked. "Well if I told you that, then it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

"Puh-lease!" Kela pouted. "I thought we were friends now, don't friends tell each other things?"

Sirius looked deeply into Kela's blue eyes. He searched them to see if she was just lying to get him to spill the beans. "We are friends Kela. You and I are great friends."

Kela blushed understanding the underlining of his comment. "One day you have to promise to tell me." She stuck out her pinky to him. "Fine. I pinky promise Blondie."

James walked casually beside Lily and watched as she carefully walked to keep up with his long strides. "Excited for the break?"

Lily thought. "Yes and no. I'm excited to have a break from class and spend some time with my family, and of course go to the New Year's Eve party, but I also have to see my sister and her pig of a boyfriend."

"My oh my, I have never heard Lily Evans speak of another like that."

Lily laughed. "Well you have never met Vernon."

"True enough." James shrugged.

"But if you can think of whale, that's him."

James laughed. "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea. What about you, excited for a break?"

"Yes. I'm happy to go and see my parents and spend some time not doing anything. And then have you girls over for the ball. That's what I'm excited most about."

Lily blushed inwardly. "Me too James." The two head students held a comfortable silence for a few moments before Lily spoke again. "So what does one wear to this sort of thing?"

Marcy ran up the stairs to her dorm to find Kela and talk to her about her evening. Her head was swimming with thousands of thoughts and she couldn't help but smile deeply.

"KE-la?" Marcy looked around at the deserted dorm room _'Where could she be?'_

She looked over at her bed a second time before heading down the stairs towards the boys dorm, to spend some more time with her boyfriend.

"So people wear muggle clothes and wizard robes to this sort of thing?"

"Yup. Don't worry too much. You always look beautiful." James said. He paused realizing what he had said after it came out.

Lily looked down. "Thank you James."

James let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "But yeah, just wear whatever you're comfortable. My parents aren't crazy purebloods like others are."

Lily laughed, stopping before the pear, she watched as James stuck his hand out to tickle it.

She stepped through the portrait with James right behind her. She stopped abruptly causing him to run into the back of her.

"Oh sorry about that Lils', but why did you-"

"Lily?" Kela asked looking at the two head students before her.

"Hey mate!" Sirius called from across the table. "You hungry too?"

Lily looked curiously at her friend before taking the seat beside her, while James sat directly across from her, with Sirius beside him.

One of the many house elves came bustling out of the kitchen and eagerly took Lily and James' orders. Within seconds food appeared before them.

The four Gryfinndor seventh years sat for the next hour talking about what was before them, life, school, friends, love and loss.

A/N: Oh I do wish I had a banana split now…. *sigh*… Any who… Like it?

REVIEW!


End file.
